Les chroniques d'Arhilis
by slayst
Summary: Lorsqu'une ancienne assassine indépendante fuit son pays natal pour échapper à ses employeurs, elle ne veut qu'une chose... Disparaître ! Mais en Tamriel, les dieux aiment à choisir des êtres exceptionnels pour les surcharger d'obligations divines et ils ont jeté leur dévolu sur cette femme tourmentée en quête de rédemption.
1. Une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Après m'être remis sur Skyrim et avoir essayé le mod "Le journal de l'Enfant de Dragon", j'ai eu envie de romancer le parcours de mon personnage. ****Sachez déjà que cette partie a été faite avec** **"Vivez une nouvelle vie". D'autres mods ont été utilisés et je ne manquerais pas de le signaler en début de chapitre lorsque ça sera utile.**

**Merci de vous attarder sur les aventures de cette Enfant de Dragon et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

* * *

Je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Douleur … soif de sang … une pointe de folie. Exactement comme moi.

Elle est assise près de moi depuis plusieurs minutes et pas un seul mot n'a franchi ses lèvres. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de parler, je sais pertinemment qu'elle est là pour moi. Pour quelle autre raison une femme aussi charismatique serait-elle venue dans ce cloaque ?

_- "Vous n'êtes pas très discrète pour une morte._

- …

_- Oh, mais je ne critique pas. C'était un beau meurtre."_

Elle sait. Je dois vraiment m'être ramollie pour qu'elle ait pu remonter jusqu'à moi aussi facilement.

_- "La vieille bique l'avait bien cherché. Être aussi cruelle avec des enfants ne devrait pas être permis."_

Rien à redire là-dessus. Grelod avait dû compter une harfreuse parmi ses ancêtres.

_- "Mais je m'interroge. Pourquoi avez-vous contacté le jeune Aretino ?_

- …

_- Vous n'étiez certainement pas en manque de sang, au vu de la pile de cadavres que vous laissez derrière vous depuis votre Val-Boisé natal._

- …"

Elle sourit. Un sourire carnassier et glacial. J'ai côtoyé et arboré ce sourire. On peut même dire qu'il faisait parti de ma panoplie. Mais j'avais espéré ne jamais le revoir.

_- "Je pense que vous l'avez fait pour lui. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'un aussi jeune garçon s'acoquine avec une bande d'assassins._

- …"

Pas de doute, elle est perspicace.

_- "C'est louable … et assez idiot._

- …

_- Vous avez dû entrer à Faillaise, ce qui fait que vous vous êtes faite repérer. Avant même que vous ne soyez repartie, les associés de vos anciens employeurs étaient au courant et avaient envoyé des messagers._

- …

_- Naturellement, un contrat a été mis sur votre tête. Et une belle somme avec ça._

- …

_- Un million de septims pour une bosmer renégat. Le montant exact que vous les avez empêchés d'empocher en sabordant votre dernière mission._

- …

_- Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas une critique. Croyez-moi, je comprends. Après tout, vous n'aviez pas été informée que l'ambassadrice serait accompagnée par sa fille."_

Je revoie le salon à la lumière tamisée. La jeune altmer dansant devant la cheminée pour impressionner sa mère. J'entends leurs rires. Je me revoie rengainer ma lame, faire un pas en arrière … retourner dans les ombres.

_- "Le fait que l'ambassadrice ait pu mener les négociations à leur terme a été désastreux pour beaucoup de gros bonnets. Mais vous avez épargné à une enfant l'horreur du meurtre de sa mère._

- …

_- C'est quand même cocasse. Vous avez mit fin à votre carrière pour le salut d'une enfant, vous plaçant par là-même dans une situation inconfortable. Pour espérer survivre, vous avez puisé dans vos fonds pour pouvoir disparaître. Et voilà que vous réapparaissez … pour aider un enfant._

- …

_- Comme vous le voyez, je me suis renseignée sur vous. Vous avez une sacré réputation en Val-Boisé et sur l'Archipel de l'Automne._

- …

_- À vrai dire, c'est ce qui pousse nombre de vos anciens confrères à vous traquer pour s'approprier votre renommée, en plus des traditionnels chasseurs de prime."_

Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. À leur place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Non, je ne dois plus penser comme ça. Je ne veux plus penser comme ça.

_- "J'ai dû faire jouer quelques relations pour retarder tout ce beau monde. Ils sont nombreux à vous traquer … mais rien que l'on ne puisse gérer."_

On. La Confrérie Noire. L'ancienne guilde d'assassins, réputée disparue depuis longtemps.

_- "Si j'ai fais tout cela, c'est pour vous faire une offre."_

Une offre ? Qu'entend-elle par là ?

_- "Je vous offre une nouvelle vie. Une place dans la Confrérie Noire."_

Quoi ?

Elle vient me trouver dans cette taverne minable, me dit que ma tête est mise à prix, mais qu'au lieu de chercher à toucher la prime, elle m'offre un job ?

- "… _Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous êtes talentueuse, inventive et vous avez un sens moral. C'est précisément ce que nous recherchons._

- …

_- Vous voyez, nous sommes une famille. Nous suivons un code d'honneur … des règles_

- … _Je … je ne veux pas. Je ne peux plus._

_- Grelod pense le contraire._

- …

_- Écoutez, vos yeux ne mentent pas. Vous êtes une tueuse née. Mais il faut des cibles, avant que vous ne vous en preniez à des innocents."_

J'ai envie de la contredire. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas vu de sang depuis l'orphelinat Honorem, il y a trois jours de ça … Et ça me ronge.

_- "Les contrats de la Confrérie Noire seraient parfaits pour vous. Nous avons des valeurs. Nous nous renseignons toujours avant de contacter le client, pour nous assurer que la cible qu'il nous désignera est bien coupable de ce qu'il va l'accuser. Meurtre, coups et blessures, escroquerie, vol, …_

_- ASSEZ !"_

J'ai hurlé. Les deux autres clients et la tavernière me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mais la femme insiste, insiste … et elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens. Personne ne le sait.

_- "J'en ai assez. Assez des complots, du sang et des cris. Assez de me cacher. Assez de fuir._

_- Alors que faites-vous en Bordeciel, à vous terrer comme un animal apeuré ?_

- …

_- Vous auriez un but… une famille… un foyer… Vous seriez quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Je serais une meurtrière._

_- Vous l'êtes déjà. "_

La sentence tombe.

Elle a raison. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Beaucoup trop de sang. Et même si j'essaye de me persuader du contraire, je sais qu'il est indélébile.

_- "Prenez la route quittant Épervine par l'ouest et cherchez la porte noire. Quand elle vous interrogera, répondez « Silence, mon frère. ». je serais là pour vous accueillir."_

Et sans plus un mot, elle se lève et quitte l'établissement, me laissant seule avec mes démons.

* * *

Un but … Une maison … Une famille … Ou une fuite éternelle…

Je finis ma pinte et quitte ma table en laissant les deux septims que je dois à l'aubergiste. L'air est frais, le ciel nocturne est dégagé et une aurore astrale guide mes pas. La tête haute, je quitte les terres enneigées du Clos vers le sud.

Plutôt que de vivre dans la peur, j'aime autant mourir dans le sang.

Après tout, je suis déjà morte une fois.


	2. Aux portes du néant

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Après une rencontre assez tendue dans une taverne, notre bosmer se prépare à embrasser sa nouvelle vie auprès de sa famille.**

**Ce chapitre, tout comme le suivant, poseront les bases de ses relations dans la Confrérie Noire ainsi que les bases du personnage.**

**Je précise que j'ai employé un mod de retexture pour l'armure sibylline, d'où la description que j'en fais plus bas. (Dark Brotherhood new look – USMCguy - nexusmods)**

* * *

Le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos. Entre les bandits de grand chemin, les meutes de loup et un nécromancien, j'ai été assez occupée.

Mais j'y suis enfin.

La porte noire du sanctuaire. Elle n'est pas exactement comme je l'imaginais mais une chose est sûre, elle ne pourrait pas être plus à sa place. La mare d'eau noire, les battements de cœur réguliers lorsque l'on s'en approche, l'air froid qui englobe la porte et la couvre de condensation. Une scène parfaite pour la Confrérie Noire... Parfaite pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à toquer et …

_- "Quel est … le chant … de la vie ?"  
_

Rester calme … Surtout, rester calme. Ce n'est qu'une porte … une porte qui parle … d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

_- "Silence, mon frère._

_- Bienvenue … chez vous."_

Elle s'ouvre sans bruit. Je m'attendais à un grincement assourdissant venant d'une porte aussi massive. Derrière l'huis, un escalier humide creusé à même la pierre, éclairé par deux braseros. Les bannières sur les murs exhibent une empreinte de main noire annonçant l'identité des occupants aussi sûrement que les motifs de la porte.

Plus de doute possible, je suis sur le point d'intégrer l'une des organisations les plus meurtrières de tout Tamriel. Du moins l'a-t-elle été. La Confrérie tenait le monde dans la paume de sa main … puis tout s'était écroulé. Elle avait été pourchassée … persécutée … réduite à néant.

Mais il se murmure encore, dans les tréfonds des cercles les plus obscurs que j'ai été amenée à côtoyer, qu'elle existait toujours … tapie en Bordeciel. Beaucoup de mes anciens … confrères, auraient payé cher pour être à ma place. J'ai la preuve que la Confrérie existe toujours … et je vais en faire partie.

_- "Vous avez trouvé facilement j'espère."  
_

La femme de la taverne, appuyée contre un mur, arborant un sourire bien plus amical que celui de l'avant-veille.

_- "Vous ne seriez pas en train de remettre en doute mes compétences ?_

_- Oh, mais aucunement ma sœur. J'espère juste que vous irez remercier Arundil._

_- Le vieil altmer ?"  
_

Elle m'avait suivi … probablement depuis Le Clos et sans même que je m'en rende compte. Mais je n'allais pas m'en formaliser, cela voulais juste dire que j'avais beaucoup à apprendre entre ces murs.

_- "S'il ne vous avez pas mis en garde contre les sorties de route, vous seriez dans La Crevasse à présent._

_- Il l'a fait exprès ?_

_- En regardant vos yeux, il a compris le but de votre visite."  
_

Le vieil homme savait qui j'étais, ou plutôt ce que j'étais, ainsi que ce que j'allais devenir. Et le plus beau, c'est qu'il s'en moquait.

_- "N'est-il pas mécontent que votre sanctuaire se trouve si près d'Épervine ?_

_- La mort est une chose familière pour les prêtres d'Arkay. Ils ont un certain … respect … pour le travail que nous faisons._

_- Et le jarl ?_

_- Il reste loin de nos affaires, nous restons loin de ses magouilles."  
_

Meurtre et politique. Un bon mariage.

_- "Et maintenant ?_

_- Maintenant, vous êtes libre. Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour faire disparaître la prime sur votre tête. J'irais même m'occuper de certains de vos vieux employeurs, comme cadeau de bienvenue."  
_

Je l'accepte avec plaisir. Le monde se portera mieux sans eux.

_- "Et n'oublions pas … ceci._

_- C'est …_

_- L'armure sibylline de la Confrérie Noire. Après notre première rencontre, j'avais d'abord pensé vous donner l'une de nos robes, mais j'ai pu constater que vous n'étiez pas vraiment … versée dans les arts mystiques."  
_

Maintenant c'est sûr, elle m'a suivie. Elle vient de faire une discrète allusion à ma rencontre avec le nécromancien et à mon entêtement à m'occuper des squelettes au lieu du marionnettiste qui les manipulait. Quand je revois la scène, j'en ai honte.

_- "Ma chambre est juste ici, si vous désirez vous changer. Quand vous serez prête à rencontrer vos frères et sœurs, prenez ces escaliers. Ils vous attendent."_

* * *

Je ne suis pas fâchée de me débarrasser de ces loques. Je ne les ai pas quittées depuis mon arrivée en Bordeciel et le tissu commence à s'effilocher de façon dramatique. J'en aurais volontiers achetée d'autres, mais le passeur qui m'a fait franchir la frontière a pris jusqu'au dernier de mes septims. Des années de primes … évaporées en deux jours. Mais ça n'a plus d'intérêt. L'argent ne m'est plus nécessaire et cette armure qui m'est offerte possède tout ce que je recherche.

Le cuir fin qui compose le vêtement ne gène pas mes mouvements, tandis que les nombreux étuis et autres poches secrètes assurent une répartition optimale du matériel que j'utilise. Quand à la coule, elle est parfaite pour dissimuler mes traits et me permettre de me fondre dans la nuit. L'habit tout entier est conçu comme une arme et semble prêt à réclamer du sang.

Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est le message que l'armure transmet. Où que me mène ma route, j'arborerai avec fierté l'empreinte de main rouge qui orne ma poitrine ainsi que la traîne qui passe sur mon épaule droite avant de me tomber dans le dos. Je m'imagine déjà la terreur dans les yeux de mes cibles impuissantes lorsqu'elles contempleront ces marques, comprenant qu'elles méritent amplement ce qui vient les chercher … le néant.

Je suis fin prête, il est temps pour moi de rencontrer les autres occupants des lieux. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce demi-sourire que ma nouvelle sœur tente de masquer. Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ainsi ?

_- "Je vois qu'elle vous va parfaitement."  
_

Pas de moquerie, pas de sarcasme. Juste une remarque … presque un compliment.

_- "Merci._

_- C'est tout naturel._

_- J'insiste ma sœur._

- …

_- Merci … pour tout._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Contentez-vous de servir le néant et de toujours faire honneur à votre famille._

- … _Notre famille."  
_

Un sourire en coin. Approbateur.

_- "Notre famille."  
_

Un sourire aussi chaleureux et affectueux, étonnant venant d'une nordique. On dit son peuple froid et brusque … mais elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle est forte, imposante et elle tient à sa … notre famille. Elle me plaît déjà.

_- "Et … ma sœur ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Dans la taverne. Vous n'avez pas cillé quand j'ai mentionné la Confrérie Noire._

_- ... Je savais._

_- Comment ?_

_- Votre dague._

_- ... La lame de souffrance._

_- Perdue, reforgée par l'ancienne Oreille Noire et mainte fois utilisée lors de la guerre contre les Thalmors."_

Encore un sourire. Beaucoup plus marqué cette fois.

_- "Je vois que vous apprenez vos leçons._

_- J'essaye ma sœur._

_- Je vous en prie … appelez-moi Astrid."  
_

* * *

**_Ce chapitre a un peu trainé, mais je tiens vraiment à développer les relations qu'entretiennent les personnages et le ressenti de la bosmer._**

**_Le prochain sera pour elle l'occasion de rencontrer sa famille et marquera le véritable commencement de cette vie qu'elle veut reprendre en main.  
_**

**_Sachez que je partage mon temps libre entre Skyrim, cette histoire et mon roman "Hors-Temps". Mais j_****_e termine mes cours demain après-midi donc la suite arrivera normalement assez vite._**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage._**


	3. Appellez-moi Arhylis

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans ce chapitre, la nouvelle sœur de la Confrérie entre plus en avant dans le sanctuaire. Elle s'apprête à rencontrer sa famille … et à se rencontrer.**

* * *

J'entends des rires. Mes frères et mes sœurs sont en train de rire. Ils parlent de meurtres, un sujet de conversation commun dans un tel milieu. Mais ils l'abordent avec le sourire, sans honte ou colère dans la voix. Je me sens à ma place.

Je les voie maintenant. Tout les six, réunis en cercle. Le groupe est disparate, mais il semble uni … autant que peut l'être une famille.

Le rougegarde a une voix calme mais puissante. Entre les plis d'une tenue d'Alik'r, sa peau tannée par le soleil reflète la lumière des flammes. Ses yeux sombres semblent en avoir vu bien trop.

Le vieil impérial … je pense que c'est un impérial … porte une robe de mage similaire à celle qu'Astrid m'avait désignée du menton. Son rire crisse comme du sable sur du verre, mais nul ne semble s'en formaliser. Ses mains portent des traces de brûlures … magiques je suppose.

Je trouve le nordique un peu trop … nordique. Large, pieds nus, manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, voix forte et bourrue … bien différent d'Astrid.

L'argonien siffle plus qu'il ne rit. On dirait que les flammes n'arrivent pas à l'approcher. Ses écailles sont trop sombres pour refléter quoi que ce soit.

Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une dunmer. Son teint naturel se marie à merveille avec la couleur du capuchon qui entoure son visage. Son rire est presque cristallin, un peu comme le mien. J'ai le sentiment que je vais l'apprécier.

La dernière est ... mais … c'est une fillette. Et elle … Oh, je vois.

_- "Alors c'est vous le nouveau membre de notre petite famille dysfonctionnelle."_

L'Alik'r s'est décidé à parler en premier. La phrase est étrange, mais il me regarde en souriant. Je pense que c'est sa façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue.

De toute l'assemblée, seul le nordique n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir.

_- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma femme fait tout un cas de votre arrivée."_

Il n'est pas ravi et c'est le mari d'Astrid. Je dois vraiment faire attention à ne pas le froisser d'avantage.

_- "Ne soyez pas impoli Arnbjorn. Elle vient à peine d'arriver et elle semble éreintée."_

Arnbjorn, hein ? Faire attention à Arnbjorn.

_- "Ma pauvre enfant, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour arriver ici, mais vous êtes a-ffreuse._

_- Gabriella !_

_- Je parle de ses cheveux très chère, il faudrait les peigner."_

Gabriella, un prénom charmant.

_- "Ses cheveux attendront._

_- En effet. Je pense que nous devrions au moins nous présenter. Je m'appelle Veezara, Sombre-écaille, pour vous servir."_

Les sombres-écailles, argoniens élevés pour être des assassins. Je les pensais disparus … Autant que la Confrérie Noire.

_- "Vous connaissez déjà Arnbjorn et Gabriella."_

Hochement de tête de la dunmer. Grognement du nordique.

_- "Et voici Nazir."_

Un nom dur, parfait pour un homme comme lui.

_- "Festus._

_- Festus Krex. Restez à votre place Veezara."_

Le sorcier est grincheux. Je n'aime pas les sorciers et celui-ci risque de me donner du fil à retordre.

_- "Et Babette._

_- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."_

La petite semble sincère. Son sourire carnassier aussi. Mais je pense que ... petite n'est pas adapté. Avec le vampirisme, on ne sait jamais si l'interlocuteur à vingt ans … ou plusieurs siècles.

_- "Et vous ma sœur, qui êtes-vous ?"_

Je redoute cette question. J'y pense depuis deux jours, mais je n'ai pas de réponse satisfaisante.

Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis une autre personne, quelqu'un de nouveau …

Pourtant, je suis moi … plus que jamais.

Mais alors, qui suis-je ?

_- "Et bien, vous êtes muette ?"_

Il me faut une réponse.

Qui suis-je ?

Je revois Astrid, qui m'a poussée à embrasser cette nouvelle chance. Puis je revois le fillette altmer danser et sa mère rire aux éclats en s'exclamant : "_Shérilim, chérie … je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi"._ Je revois cette enfant qui ne veut qu'une chose, vivre auprès des siens. Enfin, je revois le jeune Aventus, prêt à tout pour aider ceux qui souffrent avec lui. Ces trois personnes ont fait de moi ce que je suis … qui je suis.

Alors la moindre des choses est de leur rendre hommage.

_- "Appelez-moi … appelez-moi Arhilis !"_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de l'introduction de notre bosmer, portant maintenant le doux nom d'Arhilis.**

**Notez que Shérilim était une mage altmer (un de mes anciens personnages) et que j'utilise systématiquement des lettres du nom d'un personnage pour nommer son successeur. J'espère que l'origine du nouveau nom est assez bien construite. Une lettre pour Astrid, cinq lettre pour Shérilim, une lettre pour Aventus. Ça me semblait un bon compromis.**

**À partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus décousus. J'écrirais ma vision de points cruciaux de l'histoire, tout en relatant ce qui est survenu depuis le chapitre précédent. L'histoire n'est sera pas moins riche (du moins je l'espère) et je pourrai m'arrêter sur ce que je désire vraiment faire ressortir.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	4. Sortir des ombres

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Arhilis fait un grand pas en avant. De fugitive à assassine, elle a beaucoup changé depuis son arrivé à Bordeciel.**

**Mais ce qui l'attend est plus grand encore. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais plus d'un dieu s'intéresse à elle … bien plus.**

* * *

La neige et le vent, deux choses que je n'ai jamais aimées. Il faut dire que les épaisses forêts de Val-Boisé les tiennent en respect.

Mais maintenant commence ma nouvelle existence, dans ce pays où ils sont banals. J'allais devoir m'y faire. Pas seulement au vent à la neige … j'allais aussi devoir me faire à mon nouveau moi.

Voilà quatre jours que j'ai pris le nom d'Arhilis. Quatre jours que j'œuvre comme fille du néant.

Peu après m'être présentée à mes frères et sœurs, j'ai pu parler à chacun d'eux. Leurs personnalités sont fidèles à l'impression qu'ils donnent. Sauf pour Babette dont le vampirisme ne change en rien la bonne humeur et la joie de non-vivre, ainsi que Gabriella, qui me terrifie presque.

Ma conversation avec Nazir a été la plus fructueuse puisqu'il m'a donné quelques contrats à remplir. Je pense qu'il veut voir de quoi je suis capable, malgré les apparentes éloges qu'Astrid a faites de moi.

Après m'être changée et préparée, j'ai pris la route en direction Faillaise. L'une de mes cibles résidait à Fort-Ivar et Astrid a justifié d'avantage mon voyage vers La Brèche en me remettant une lettre cachetée à dissimuler dans Faillaise. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler du destinataire, laissant seulement sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance.

J'ai atteint la capitale de La Brêche par chariot et délivré mon paquet avant de couper à travers bois vers Fort-Ivar. J'y ai très facilement trouvé ma cible. Toute la ville semble s'apitoyer sur ce pauvre mendiant, totalement dérangé depuis la disparition de sa sœur, mais aucun d'eux ne semble connaître ce monstre qui vit près de leurs portes. Avant tout cela, il avait fait parti des Sombrages. Au nom du peuple nordique, il avait participé à une attaque sur un fort impérial où résidaient des soldats … et leurs familles. Étant le plus gradé, il avait fait un choix. Ils n'avaient laissé aucun survivant.

J'ai envoyé cet impie auprès de Sithis, puis j'ai repris ma route … vers le Haut-Hrothgar.

En quittant le sanctuaire, je pensais enchaîner rapidement mes contrats. Je veux vraiment montrer à Nazir qu'il n'a pas à douter de moi.

Mais depuis mon départ ... mes plans ont changé.

* * *

Ma route vers Faillaise m'a fait passer par la cité d'Helgen … en proie aux flammes, totalement ravagée par un mal inconnu. J'ai fouillé les décombres à la recherche d'indices, mettant finalement la main sur un vieux journal de cuir qui a échappé aux flammes. Il a eu plus de chance que son malheureux propriétaire, le serrant toujours dans ses mains carbonisées. Le journal m'a apprit l'existence de tunnels courant sous la ville. J'y ai secouru un soldat impérial puis nous avons rallié la maison de son oncle, au proche village de Rivebois.

Réchauffé et rassasié, le rescapé s'est enfin décidé à revenir sur la destruction de la ville.

_- "Alors Hadvar, racontez-nous. Que __vous es__t-il arrivé ?_

_- J'étais … de passage à Helgen, __j'__escortais la __l__égat Rikke. Elle__ conduisai__t__ un groupe de prisonniers __au __billot."_

Une exécution. Les impériaux aiment beaucoup leurs listes. De nombreuses personnes, coupables ou innocentes, passent entre les griffes de leurs bourreaux.

_- "Ulfric Sombrage allait se faire exécuter quand nous avons été attaqués … par un dragon._

_- Que nous chantez-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas ivre mon garçon ?_

_- Point mon oncle. Le reptile géant a fendu les cieux et a plongé la ville dans le chaos. Sans cette jeune elfe, je serais toujours prisonnier des décombres._

_- En ce cas, vous avez notre gratitude jeune fille. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue en cette demeure."_

Que répondre à une telle phrase ? J'ai tellement l'habitude de ne voir que des morts et des seigneurs du crime qu'une telle gentillesse me prend totalement au dépourvu.

Astrid, mes frères et sœurs, puis ces gens. Ma vie en Bordeciel s'annonce prometteuse.

_- "Mais avant toute chose, le jarl doit être informé. Je vous en prie, rejoignez Blancherive. Et si vous le pouvez, assurez-vous également qu'une garnison de gardes viendra protéger le village."_

* * *

Mes problèmes ont commencé peu après.

La rencontre avec le jarl m'a obligée à me faire connaître publiquement, compromettant par là-même ma nouvelle identité.

Emportée par le flot des événements, j'ai ensuite été amenée à explorer une vieille ruine nordique, affronter des draugrs et abattre un dragon. Ma préférence au combat se porte usuellement sur la dague, mais le recours à mon arc a été nécessaire dans cet affrontement dantesque. Mes années d'entrainements n'ont pas été vaines et le monstre a vite touché terre.

Puis tout s'est emballé.

Le dragon s'est consumé ... on m'a parlé de Thu'um et d'Enfant de Dragon ... on m'a nommée thane de Blancherive … les légendaires Grises-Barbes m'ont même convoquée pour me parler de ma destinée.

Et me voici, luttant contre le blizzard qui recouvre la Gorge du monde. J'ai dû me battre contre des givrépeires, des loups et un troll des neiges. Mais je suis enfin arrivée.

Je ne sais ce qui m'attend en ces lieux … mais si le jarl a dit vrai, je vais devoir revoir ma notion d'anonymat. Être impliquée dans un événement aussi important que le retour des dragons en Bordeciel mettra en danger mes relations avec la Confrérie.

Je pourrais fuir cette rencontre … je pourrais même éliminer les Grises-Barbes avant qu'ils ne puissent me dicter ma conduite. Pourtant je m'y refuse.

_- "Bonjour, Enfant de Dragon."_

D'où sort ce vieillard ?

Il m'a tellement surprise que j'ai failli l'égorger.

_- "Rangez votre arme. La violence n'a pas sa place en ces lieux._

- … _Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Je suis Maître Arngeir, l'aîné des Grises-Barbes. Dites-moi Enfant de Dragon, pourquoi êtes-vous venue au Haut-Hrothgar ?_

_- Vous m'avez appelée. D'après le jarl Balgruuf, vous désirez me parler de mon destin._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la voie des ombres pour venir vers notre temple de sérénité ?"_

Il sait qui je suis ?

Peut-être devrais-je vraiment l'égorger.

Non, il est innocent. Je refuse de prendre une vie seulement pour protéger mon identité.

_- "Je pense que c'est … par curiosité. Je suis venue en Bordeciel pour fuir mon passé et … la perspective d'un avenir m'intrigue._

_- Je vois … En ce cas, Enfant de Dragon, soyez la bienvenue au Haut-Hrothgar._

_- Enfant de Dragon ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ?_

_- Venez avec moi. Je dois vous parler de Kynareth et d'Akatosh."_

* * *

**Un grand pas en avant donc.**

**La jeune bosmer est sur le point d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son âme et le sang qui coule dans ses veines.**

**Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur un nouveau protagoniste que j'aime tout particulièrement, ainsi que sur la façon dont Arhilis gère son statut d'Enfant de Dragon.**

**À très bientôt pour la suite.**


	5. Les murmures du néant

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé Arhilis alors qu'elle était sur le point de se découvrir un don latent pour le thu'um. Quelques temps se sont écoulés depuis, pourtant elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ce développement inattendu.**

**Et elle ne va pas en avoir le temps ...**

* * *

Je deviens folle, c'est la seule explication possible. Et après tout, qui ne le serait pas après tout ça ?

Une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle famille, le retour des dragons, une capacité innée à parler le langage draconique … J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler … d'étouffer sous le poids des responsabilités. Et voilà qu'on m'en confie une autre, plus sombre et bien plus énigmatique.

Il faut que je sorte de là ... il faut que je respire ... peu m'importent les conséquences.

_- "Quoi ? Sacrilège ! Vous avez osé profaner le cercueil de la Mère de la Nuit !"_

Le bouffon me regarde d'un air outré … à juste titre. Quoi qu'en dise Astrid, je suis d'accord avec Cicéron, ce que je viens de faire relève de l'hérésie. Pourtant, je me devais de le faire. Pas parce qu'Astrid me l'a demandé. Parce que quelles que soient les circonstances, l'existence de comploteurs n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Mais d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, il n'y a rien à craindre. Aucun complot … aucune association insensée mettant en danger notre famille. Cicéron est simplement fou … autant que moi semble-t-il.

_- "Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, misérable ?"_

Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il me faut dire. Mais d'une certaine façon, je le redoute. Ces mots me pèsent, ils me brûlent la gorge. Mais les laisser sortir serait reconnaître que tout est vrai ... que cette voix existe belle et bien … que cette folie fait maintenant partie de moi.

_- "Rien ? RIEN ? Je savais … que je ne pouvais faire confiance à PERSONNE dans ce sanctuaire. TOUS ! Vous êtes tous UNE HONTE pour la Confrérie Noire !"_

Un voile de folie recouvre lentement ses yeux, il se met à suer à grosses goûtes et sa main tremble sur le manche de sa dague d'ébonite. Je l'ai assez observé pour savoir ce qui va suivre. Dans peu de temps, il va faire une chose ... terrible … à moins que je ne prononce ces mots qui me rongent. Ces mots qu'il attend depuis si longtemps … les seuls mots qui peuvent aller au delà de sa folie.

_- "La … La nuit renaît … sous le silence rompu."_

Comme je m'y attends, il se fige. Plus de tremblements, plus de tics nerveux. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme lentement … trois fois.

Une immense confusion se dessine sur ses traits. La folie occupe toujours ses yeux. Mais de froide et meurtrière, elle devient vite plus douce, plus chaleureuse.

_- "Qu … qu'avez-vous dit ?_

- … _Vous m'avez entendue._

_- Oh oui … j'ai entendu. Les mots. Les mots exécutoires. La seule manière pour … notre mère adorée … de communiquer avec pauvre, pauvre Cicéron."_

Une pause … un silence … interminable. Sa main serre fortement la dague … puis toute tension s'envole et le pantin se met à danser, le visage barré d'un immense sourire. Il n'est plus que joie.

_- "Alors … c'est vrai. Elle vous a choisi. La Mère de la Nuit a choisi son Oreille Noire."_

Les dès sont jetés. J'ai pu éviter de réveiller la noirceur au fond de Cicéron … en acceptant d'être la porte-parole d'une chose plus sombre encore … l'avatar du néant.

_- "Je vous salue, OREILLE NOIRE ! Hahahahaaaaaaaaa !_

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est votre complice bouffon ? Sortez, traître !_

_- Astrid, non ! Laissez-le !"_

Elle me regarde, incrédule. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pris la défense du petit fou dansant. Pour être honnête, je n'y arrive pas non plus.

_- "Il n'y a pas de complot. Pas de traître. Cicéron ne fait que parler au cercueil._

_- Comment ?_

_- Oh, oui … Pauvre Cicéron vient seulement parler à sa mère._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Mais … mais elle ne lui réponds … JAMAIS. Elle ne parle qu'à une seule personne … l'Oreille Noire …"_

Sans cesser ses pitreries, il braque son regard sur moi. Astrid en fait de même et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand le bouffon continu d'une voix pleine démotion.

_- "Ouiiii, l'Oreille Noire … VOUS ! HAHAHA !_

_- Quelle est cette folie ?_

_- Astrid … la Mère de la Nuit m'a … parlée._

_- Oui, oui, oui … le silence est brisé. Elle a parlé … elle a choisi._

_- Vous me dites que la Mère de la Nuit, dont il est bien connu qu'elle ne parle qu'a l'Oreille Noire … la représentante de la volonté de Sithis sur Nirn … la dirigeante de la Confrérie toute entière … vient à l'instant … de vous parler ?_

- …

_- Par Sithis !_

_- L'Oreille Noire va entendre des voix dans sa tête, comme pauvre Cicéron. Mais elle a de la chance, elle peut entendre mère._

_- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? Était-ce vraiment la Mère de la Nuit ?_

_- Cicéron est … formel. Mère a parlé … notre sœur a … dit les mots._

_- Le sacrement noir a été réalisé, je dois rencontrer un client._

_- Haha ! Vous êtes l'Oreille Noire, vous êtes l'Oreille Noire !"_

Astrid semble se sentir mal. Je dois afficher une expression proche de la sienne. Être en compagnie d'un corps décharné en mesure de susurrez dans ma tête m'a bien secoué.

Mais les choses ne peuvent rester ainsi. En empêchant Cicéron de commettre l'impensable … en me dévoilant devant Astrid … j'ai accepté mon statut, ainsi que ma mission.

Depuis l'arrivée de Cicéron et du sarcophage, j'ai longuement étudié les anciennes archives du sanctuaire. Avec notre rencontre, j'ai réalisé que l'histoire de la Confrérie m'était encore largement inconnue. Je me suis plongée dans les récits d'antan, désireuse de mieux comprendre ma famille.

Et quelle que soit l'époque, l'Oreille Noire a toujours eu un rôle majeur. Elle dirige la Confrérie, assure sa cohésion et la guide à travers les périodes troubles de l'histoire … or il n'y a pas plus trouble que ce moment précis depuis le début de l'ère quatrième.

La guerre civile … le retour des dragons … la Confrérie Noire presque réduite à néant. Un moment idéal pour le retour d'une Oreille Noire.

Une chose est sûre. Quoi qu'il me faille faire … quel que soit mon rôle … tout commence à Volunruud … tout commence par Amaund Motierre.

* * *

**Akatosh et Kynareth s'étaient mis d'accord pour influencer le destin de la jeune Bosmer. Et voilà que Sithis met son grain de sel.**

**J'aime bien ce chapitre. En fait, j'aime surtout Cicéron, il est complètement barré.**

**Merci de lire, n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous pensez du déroulement de l'histoire et de la rédaction.**

**Quand à moi, je vous retrouve bientôt pour rendre l'existence d'Arhilis encore plus confuse.**


	6. Une famille heureuse

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Lors du dernier chapitre, Arhilis est tombée de charybde en Scylla, passant d'Enfant de Dragon à Oreille Noire. Mais ces péripéties ne l'empêche pas de réfléchir lorsqu'elle parcours les routes glaciales et inhospitalières de Bordeciel.**

**Un mod particulier à été utilisé lors de ma partie et trouve tout son intérêt dans ce chapitre. Pourtant je ne vous donnerais son nom qu'à la fin, même si vous pourrez vous rendre compte de son effet très bientôt. En parler dès maintenant enlèverait tout l'intérêt de cette narration.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Par deux fois déjà, j'ai rallié Morthal. Par deux fois, j'ai évité les routes, préférant couper à travers les plaines bordant Hjaalmarche depuis le village de Rorikbourg. Et par deux fois, je me suis arrêtée pour la contempler.

Elle est magnifique. Ses petits yeux s'émerveillent de ce qui l'entoure, son sourire s'illumine et ses rires se propagent dans la vallée.

Jusque là, je suis restée à l'écart. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Non, c'est faux, je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. M'impliquer dans sa vie aurait pu être désastreux. Elle aurait pu perdre ce qui la rendait si précieuse ... ce sourire qui la rend unique. Et je m'y refusais.

Mais aujourd'hui ... tout est différent. Son humeur est étrangement sombre, le temps faisant remonter des souvenirs qu'elle préférerait ne pas avoir et que, pour la première fois, je comprends. Heureusement, après bien des périples, je suis enfin en mesure de changer cela.

La pluie tombe depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Depuis la cabane, elle contemple les gouttes s'écraser sur la carapace d'un vasard solitaire. Ses yeux semblent regarder bien au delà ... comme si elle pouvait contempler les profondeurs de l'Oblivion.

Pour l'instant, tout va bien. J'ai pu franchir le seuil de la masure sans briser sa concentration. Au loin, je distingue la vieille pêcheuse de vasard qui regarde la scène. Je lui ai parlé de mes intentions et elle m'a donnée sa bénédiction. Maintenant, elle attend de voir la réaction de la petite ... tout comme moi.

Elle ne m'a toujours pas entendue. Pourtant, son ouïe est assez fine pour discerner mes pas à travers la pluie, malgré le fait que je fasse des efforts pour les dissimuler. Ce n'est pas que je veuille être discrète, ce n'est qu'un réflexe fasse à une situation angoissante. Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant et les battements affolés de mon cœur me rappellent certaines de mes plus importantes missions.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter cette sensation bien longtemps. Il est plus que temps que je me fasse connaître.

_- "Bonjour."_

Un sursaut. Elle a failli passer par la fenêtre.

Elle vient de voir l'arc qui dépasse de mon dos ... elle s'arrête sur les dagues dwemers qui ornent mes cuisses ... elle revient sur mon visage. Pas de peur, pas de crainte. Seulement de la curiosité.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

_- "Je m'appelle Arhilis. Et toi ?_

_- M... Ma'isha._

_- Enchantée Ma'isha."_

Petit sourire ... timide.

_- "Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe par ici. Et à chaque fois, je me suis demandée pourquoi une nordique élevait une jeune khajit._

_- ..._

_- J'ai posé la question à cette dame là-bas ... et elle m'a expliquée._

_- ..._

_- Alors je suis venue te voir. Je suis désolée pour tes parents Ma'isha. Cette guerre prend beaucoup de gens ... beaucoup de gens bien._

_- ... Merci madame."_

Elle fixe le sol maintenant.

Elle semble habituée à recevoir les condoléances des voyageurs occasionnels. Mais elle ne s'attend pas à la suite.

_- "Mais si je suis là, c'est aussi pour te proposer quelque chose. Tu vois Ma'isha, j'ai depuis peu une maison à Blancherive. Doucebrise est petite, mais elle est confortable … et je voudrais que tu viennes y vivre."_

Un masque de stupeur. La petite n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé se voir proposer d'être adoptée.

Voilà deux mois qu'elle vit dans cette minuscule cabane plantée dans la vase en compagnie de la pêcheuse et elle ne pensait même plus connaître autre chose que ces quatre murs de bois et le sifflement des vasards.

_- "Je sais que tu ne me connais pas … pas plus que je ne te connais … mais je veux que ça change. J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma fille, si tu le veux bien._

- …

_- Qu'en penses-tu ?"_

Elle hésite … Non, elle essaye de comprendre.

- "… _Pourquoi ?_

_- Je … Je veux que tes parents ne soient pas morts en vain … que tu puisses les rendre fiers. Je veux t'offrir un foyer où tu seras aimée et protégée … où tu pourra continuer à rire._

- … _Il faut que j'en parle à ninou._

_- Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je viens de te dire. Je lui ai même montré le titre de propriété de la maison, signé par le jarl Balgruuf en personne._

_- Et … qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

_- Que le choix ne lui appartenait pas."_

La petite se remet à fixer le sol. Je pense qu'elle est en proie à un débat mental, pesant le pour et le contre de ma proposition.

_- "Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir. Je reviendrai plus tard._

- … _Mais … quand ?_

_- Dans dix jours, un an ou jamais, si tu le veux._

- …

_- Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu en as besoin, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte._

- … _J'ai peur."_

Oh non, surtout pas. Je peux accepter une absence de réponse. Je peux même accepter un refus. Mais je ne supporterai pas de la terroriser par ma seule présence.

_- "J'ai peur … d'oublier papa et maman …"_

Ouf, ce n'est que ça.

Non, c'est cruel de ma part d'être soulagée alors que la petite ressent une chose que je comprends parfaitement. En acceptant mon nouveau nom, j'ai laissé derrière moi beaucoup de noirceur, mais aussi des gens à qui je tiens. Ils me pensent morte, et pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne veuille retourner en Val-Boisé pour les rassurer. Ce genre de souvenir ne doit pas être perdus, où l'on se perd soi-même.

_- "Tu ne vas pas les oublier._

- …

_- Tu ne dois pas les oublier._

- …

_- Mais si tu as peur que ça arrive, alors parle-moi d'eux. Je veux m'en rappeler avec toi."_

Des larmes. Elle et moi. La petite tremble même d''émotion. Elle tends la main … elle s'approche ...

Bon sang, je n'ai pas serré quelqu'un dans mes bras depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai peur de ne plus la lâcher.

_- "Viens-là. Ça va aller."_

Elle renifle, sa petite frimousse enfouie dans le creux de mon épaule.

_- "Maman … maman."_

Là voilà qui sanglote, incapable de contenir son émotion. J'essaye d'être forte, mais je suis comme elle, ivre de bonheur.

J'ai une fille.

Une fille que j'aime.

Une fille à protéger.

… et quelque chose de plus à perdre.

Ma décision de l'adopter n'est pas nécessairement bonne. Mais je me refuse à la laisser ici. De plus, je tiens à laisser quelque chose derrière moi. Autre chose qu'une guilde d'assassins et des squelettes de dragons.

Je vais élever cette petite du mieux que possible. Elle choisira sa voie et je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle soit plus vertueuse que la mienne. En en faisant quelqu'un de bien, peut-être pourrai-je réparer certains de mes torts.

* * *

**Des frères et des sœurs ... une mère inattendue … et voilà que notre chère Arhilis se retrouve elle-même mère de famille. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'ironie de la situation, une bosmer assassine élevant une jeune khajit innocente pour en faire quelqu'un de bien. Je trouve ça particulièrement cocasse.**

**La jeune Ma'isha va beaucoup influencer les choix de la bosmer à l'avenir.**

**Le prochain chapitre se focalisera sur l'arrivée de la petite khajit à Blancherive.**

**(En attendant, pour ceux qui se questionneraient toujours, il s'agit du mod « ****KhajiitChild Maisha » ****par tktk, disponible sur le Nexus.)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	7. Responsabilités

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Après avoir adopté la jeune khajit prénommée Ma'isha, Arhilis l'accompagne jusqu'à Blancherive pour lui faire découvrir Doucebrise. Elle va vite se rendre compte qu'être parent peut être assez prenant. Surtout quand l'enfant et une khajit curieuse et débordant d'énergie.**

* * *

Décidément, j'ai bien fait de ne pas mettre mon armure sibylline. J'aurais eu l'air fine pour mon prochain contrat avec l'épaule souillée de mucus et de larmes.

Ma'isha n'a plus parlé depuis qu'elle a dit au revoir à la pêcheuse. Elle se contente de faire jouer le crin du cheval entre ses doigts. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense.

_- "Glacier. Il s'appelle Glacier._

_- …_

_- Tu peux le caresser derrière l'oreille, il adore ça. Mais fais attention à ne pas trop te pencher, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes._

_- C'est un beau cheval._

_- Il est vaillant._

_- Dis, comment tu l'as eu ?"_

Aie. Sujet épineux.

_- "… On me l'a offert … pour service rendu._

_- Quel service ?"_

Peut-être qu'elle est un peu trop curieuse pour ma santé.

_- "L'un de mes __…_ amis, avait des problèmes administratifs. Il n'arrivait pas à obtenir certains papiers officiels. J'ai fais joué mes relations pour lui, alors il m'a offert Glacier _…_ pour me remercier."

Je revoie Letrush s'éloigner en maugréant et en pestant. Il n'avait pas aimé que je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Mais Ma'isha n'a pas à le savoir. Je la tiendrais à l'écart de toute la partie sombre de ma vie. De mes deux vies.

_- "On est presque arrivées. Tu vois là-bas ? C'est Blancherive._

_- C'est … grand._

_- Tu sais, je ne possède pas la ville entière. Juste une petite maison dans le quartier des plaines._

_- Celle que le jarl t'a offerte ?"_

Définitivement trop curieuse pour ma santé. Mais j'aime la difficulté.

_- "Non, il ne me l'a pas offerte. Je l'ai achetée. Mais s'il ne m'avait pas nommée thane, je n'aurais pas pu le faire._

_- C'est quoi un thane ?_

_- Une personne importante qui aide le jarl."_

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux. Est-ce si incroyable de penser que je puisse aider quelqu'un ?

_- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ma'isha ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le jarl ?_

_- J'aide à assurer la sécurité. Il m'a nommée après que j'ai empêché un dragon de détruire la ville."_

Ses yeux s'élargissent encore plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mention du dragon qui l'a choquée, ou le fait de m'imaginer en train d'affronter le monstre.

_- "Un … un vrai dragon ?"_

Une voie chevrotante. Elle s'agite sur mes genoux et recule un peu, se serrant d'avantage contre moi.

_- "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il n'est plus là pour te faire du mal._

_- Mais … et toi maman … tu n'as pas peur ?_

_- Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Les dragons ont été stoppés il y a longtemps et ils le seront à nouveau. Et puis, tu sais, je suis une aventurière._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- J'explore Bordeciel … j'aide les gens dès que je le peux … je cherche des secrets oubliés et des trésors anciens … et j'ai souvent l'occasion de me servir d'un arc. Alors crois-moi, je peux me défendre contre un gros lézard."_

Un soupir … de soulagement je pense. Et voilà qu'elle passe à autre chose. L'écurie, le chariot, les murailles de la ville puis le pont-levis … Cette enfant est parfaite, vive et curieuse.

Tiens, je connais ce garde. Il était à la tour ouest pendant l'attaque. Ha, il m'a reconnue.

_- "Bonjour thane. C'est un honneur de vous revoir._

_- L'honneur est partagé._

_- Oh , mais je ne suis qu'un simple soldat. Je ne mérite pas une telle considération._

_- Allons, vous avez combattu à mes côtés pour protéger cette cité et avez sauvé la vie de nombreuses personnes. Alors cessez de vous rabaisser ainsi._

_- … Oui thane._

_- Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, aidez la petite à descendre ?_

_- Oui thane. … et voilà. _

_- Merci. Gardez-la quelques instants, que je puisse amener mon cheval à l'écurie._

_- Bien thane. Mais … qui est cette enfant ?_

_- Ma fille."_

* * *

Voilà près d'une heure qu'elle me traîne tout autour de la ville, s'exclamant à chaque nouveauté. Jorvaskk, le marché, les maisons, les habitants …

Je pense qu'en moins de trois jours, elle connaîtra le coin comme sa poche.

_- "Alors Ma'isha, tu veux peut-être voir Doucebrise maintenant ?"_

Une tentative inavouée de l'arracher des griffes d'Irileth. L'huscarl n'est pas ravie qu'une jeune khajit surexcitée soit entrée en courant dans Fort-Dragon pour se précipiter sur le genoux du jarl et lui poser des questions sur la ville, si bien qu'elle la tient maintenant par le col de sa tunique. Balgruuf s'amuse de la scène, un comportement typiquement nordique.

_- "Irileth … vous pourriez … ?"_

Un léger agacement passe sur les traits de la dunmer, mais elle se reprend. Et voilà Ma'isha qui se réfugie derrière moi, s'agrippant à mes vêtements.

_- "Bonsoir Arhilis._

_- Mon jarl._

_- Dites-moi … qui est cette jeune personne ?_

_- Ma fille adoptive._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Allons, va te présenter."_

Elle me lâche avec appréhension et se rapproche du jarl, en prenant bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard d'Irileth.

_- "Je m'appelle Ma'isha. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer monsieur. Heu … jarl._

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Ma'isha. J'espère que tu te plairas à Blancherive._

_- Merci."_

Sans plus de cérémonie, la voilà qui fonce au premier étage pour suivre la petite Dagny qu'elle vient de voir passer. Le jarl se contente de sourire. Irileth préfère la surveiller et s'éloigne en secouant la tête.

_- "Vous avez choisi d'élever une enfant bien turbulente Enfant de Dragon._

_- En effet._

_- Je suis content pour vous._

_- Merci sire._

_- Mais pourrez-vous conjuguer votre rôle de mère et … vos obligations auprès des Grises-Barbes ?_

_- …"_

Je me pose la question depuis un bon moment déjà. Entre cela et … le reste … mes journées sont largement assez occupées. Élever la petite allait être un vrai défi.

_- "Je n'en suis pas sûre._

_- __…_

_- J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans le retour des dragons et je cours des risques tous les jours pour en apprendre plus. Ma vie ne tient souvent qu'à un fil et je me rends bien compte qu'adopter Ma'isha dans ces circonstances semble ... n'être qu'une impulsion.  
_

_- …_

_- Mais elle me __…_ recentre. Elle me fait oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules. Et rien que pour ça, je suis prête à essayer.  


_- C'est ce que je voulais entendre._

_- __…_

_- Votre fille aura besoin de vous auprès d'elle. Peut-être réussirez-vous à calmer ses hardeurs._

_- Je vous prie d'excuser ma fille pour sa conduite déplacée. Je vais la chercher de ce pas et nous cesserons de vous importuner._

_- Allons, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Laissez-la donc s'amuser et restez pour le dîner. Je vais demander aux commis de rajouter deux couverts sur-le-champ. Ce soir, vous êtes mes invitées."_

* * *

Doucebrise, enfin.

Je n'ai jamais autant rêvé de retrouver mon lit. Dire que Ma'isha commence à peine à se calmer, alors que je suis au bord de l'épuisement.

_- "Maman, c'est qui la dame ?_

_- C'est Lydia, ma huscarl._

_- …_

_- Elle me protège, comme Irileth avec le jarl._

_- Bonsoir thane, voilà trois jours que je ne vous ai pas vue. Qui est cette enfant ?_

_- Ma fille adoptive._

_- Bonsoir mademoiselle._

_- Rappelle-toi d'une chose Ma'isha. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et que tu ne me trouve pas, tu peux demander à Lydia. D'accord ?_

_- Oui maman._

_- Maintenant viens te coucher, il est tard._

_- Mais maman, je n'ai pas encore vu la maison._

_- Il fallait le faire en premier, avant de courir dans toute la ville. Et puis tu auras tout le temps d'explorer demain. Viens plutôt voir ta chambre."_

J'ai enfin réussi à la mettre au lit. Ce n'a pas été sans mal, mais je l'ai aidée à se changer et je l'ai bordée. Maintenant elle me regarde, les yeux pétillants. Je ne sais pas ce que ça augure, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_- "Tu peux … me raconter une histoire ? Maman me racontait toujours une histoire._

_- Je m'en voudrais de ne mettre fin à cette tradition. Mais quel genre d'histoire ?_

_- …_

_- Et si je te racontais l'origine des Enfants de Dragon ?_

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- Des gens qui ont reçu un cadeau de Kynareth et Akatosh ... des gens comme moi."_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin des moments familles et émotions … pour l'instant.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on plonge dans deux nouvelles intrigues et on en rattrape une ancienne. Ça risque d'être sport.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	8. Eau croupie et bons sentiments

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Arhilis retourne sur le terrain. On peut même dire qu'elle va jouer sur trois terrains à la fois.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je me sens bien.

Entre l'humidité et la crasse, ce lieu aurait mit mal-à-l'aise la plupart des gens, mais je m'en accommode. Mieux, je l'apprécie.

Je n'y suis pas entrée depuis plus d'une semaine ... et on oublie trop facilement comme certaines choses peuvent nous manquer jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve.

_- "Arhilis. C'est gentil d'être passé. Vous partez quand ?_

_- Vex, ravie de vous voir."_

Un soupir, une pointe de dédain et la voilà partie. Je ne la pensais pas aussi rancunière, bien que je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir réussi là où elle a échoué.

_- "Ne faites pas attention, Lumidor lui est resté en travers de la gorge._

_- J'ai vu ça Tonalia._

_- Dites-moi, comment va la petite ?"_

Un sourire narquois. Le message est clair. Difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à la Guilde.

_- "Bien. Merci._

_- J'en suis heureuse. Mais je suppose que ce ne sont pas vos obligations parentales qui vous ont menée ici._

_- Je suis là pour affaire."_

Pas besoin d'explications particulière. Tous les occupants de la Cruche Percée voient parfaitement ce que ces mots impliquent. Du moins, ils le pensent.

_- "Brynjolf est dans le fond avec Mercer. Vous connaissez le chemin._

_- En fait, c'est vous que je viens voir Delvin._

_- Tiens donc. Vous vous êtes décidée à accepter des petits boulots ?_

_- Pas exactement. Je voudrais vous faire estimer un objet que j'ai … récemment acquis._

_- Vous devriez plutôt voir ça avec Tonalia, vous ne pensez pas ?_

_- On m'a demandé de m'adresser à vous._

_- On ?"_

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Il faut croire que certaines choses échappent même à la Guilde des Voleurs.

_- "Astrid._

_- Oh … je vois. Vous vous faites des amis partout. Je ne vous imaginez pas dans … ce genre de profession._

_- Alors vous vous êtes fourvoyé. Je faisais déjà ça lors de mon ancienne vie et la nouvelle a commencé ainsi._

_- Je l'ignorais._

_- Et j'en suis heureuse. Maintenant, pourriez-vous jeter un œil là-dessus ?"_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand je sors le bijou. Quelle qu'en soit l'origine, Delvin ne s'attendait clairement pas à le contempler d'aussi près.

_- "Alors ?_

_- Mon amie … ceci est une amulette du Conseil des Anciens. Les seuls hommes et femmes en Tamriel qui parlent en égal avec l'Empereur. Chacun d'eux en possède un modèle unique réalisé par le forgeron le plus renommé de l'Empire. Je ne sais pas lequel de leurs membres vous avez dû … écarter … mais si j'étais vous, je nierais tout en bloc._

_- Je n'ai tué personne. Enfin … pas dans ce cas précis._

_- Alors d'où la tenez-vous ?_

_- C'est un payement, pour une série de contrats._

_- Commanditée par un conseiller de l'Empereur en personne._

_- …"_

Delvin n'en rajoute pas plus. Il comprend les implications de tels contrats et semble s'en réjouir.

_- "Alors, voulez-vous l'acheter ?_

_- Acheter une amulette du Conseil des Anciens ? Bien entendu voyons, il faudrait être fou pour refuser une telle offre. Tenez … donnez ceci à votre maîtresse. Cette lettre de crédit est d'un montant de 15000 septims, je suis sûr que cet échange la satisfera._

_- Astrid est ma sœur, pas ma maîtresse. Vous semblez ne pas comprendre le fonctionnement de notre famille._

_- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser, je vous prie de m'excuser._

_- … Renseignez-vous d'ici la prochaine fois._

_- Je n'y manquerais pas. Quand à Astrid, passez-lui donc mon bonjour et dites-lui de s'arrêter à l'occasion. Son courrier me fait plaisir mais voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé face à face._

_- Je lui dirais._

_- Et bonne chance pour vos … affaires. Je suis sûr que nous allons très bientôt en entendre parler._

_- C'est le but Delvin. Merci pour tout et au plaisir de vous revoir."_

15000 septims pour un seul bijou. Je suis toujours impressionnée par les sommes que fait circuler la guilde.

Mais l'argent mit à part, cette amulette signifie beaucoup de des proches conseiller de l'empereur étant prêt à céder la preuve de son statut pour supprimer l'homme qu'il a juré de servir. L'empire est devenu fou …

_- "Dites-moi Vekel, j'aurais aussi besoin d'un petit renseignement de votre part._

_- Tout ce que vous voulez Arhilis. Mais après nous serons quittes pour les journaux d'Arondil._

_- Vous êtes dur, mais je marche. Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez un certain Esbern, un vieil impérial qui se cache probablement dans les plus bas canaux de la Souricière._

_- Je vois de qui vous parlez. Il vient une fois par mois pour s'approvisionner. Je pense qu'il n'a pas quitté la Souricière depuis bientôt un an._

_- Alors, où puis-je le trouver ?_

_- Il s'est installé dans une alcôve barricadée, près de celle où dort Hefid la Sourde."_

Je me souviens de la porte scellée. Et je me souviens de aussi de cette folle. Elle m'avait presque arraché une œil. Je regrette encore que Brynjolf ne m'ait pas laissée l'achever.

_- "Mais je m'étonne que vous m'en parliez. Une troupe d'altmers m'a interrogé à ce sujet il y a peu de temps._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je leur ai donné de fausses indications pour qu'ils s'égarent dans les galeries. Mais si vous tenez à retrouver cet homme avant eux, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher._

_- Merci Vekel. Maintenant je vous en dois une._

_- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous."_

Le thalmor est déjà là. Ils ont pu remonter jusqu'à Esbern. Que les Divins le protège … et que Sithis me vienne en aide.

J'espère ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

**Notre bosmer se retrouve impliquée simultanément avec la Confrérie Noire, la Guilde des Voleurs et les affaires des Lames. Voilà de quoi l'occuper quelques temps.**

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera également à Faillaise et sera l'occasion de revenir sur certains points laissés dans l'ombre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	9. Entretien tendu

**Bonjour à tous.**

**À cause de ses choix et à cause des dieux, Arhilis est impliquée dans de nombreux événements à travers tout Bordeciel. Et à force de multiplier les connaissances et relations, ça peut mener à des conversations assez intéressantes.**

**Le précédent chapitre était un bon exemple. Celui-ci le sera aussi.**

* * *

Je ne l'aime pas. Elle pue l'argent sale, la mort et masque tout ça sous un air de suffisance.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre ce genre de personnage. Ni la première fois que je travaille pour eux.

_- "Maven Roncenoir ?_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? J'attends quelqu'un et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

_- Votre nom a un poids indéniable à Faillaise._

_- En effet. Maintenant je vous préviens, continuez à me déranger et j'irais parler de vous à la Guilde des Voleurs._

_- Mais faites, je vous en prie._

_- Je vois … je vais plutôt contacter la Confrérie Noire."_

Parfaitement le genre de discours que j'attends d'une femme aussi pervertie par le pouvoir. Elle s'est tellement habituée à sa position qu'elle se contente de menacer et faire éliminer ceux qui l'ennuient.

Mais aujourd'hui, je compte bien la remettre à sa place.

_- "Voyez-vous Maven … vous me permettez de vous appeler Maven ? … Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? … Ah oui. Vous voyez, vous pensez peut-être que me menacer est une bonne idée mais en fait, vous ne pourriez être plus loin de la vérité. Pour être honnête, c'est la pire idée que j'ai entendue depuis bien longtemps._

_- Tiens donc ?_

_- Le fait est que, même si je vous irrite au plus haut point … même si vous êtes en train d'imaginer d'innombrables façons de m'humilier … même si vous mourrez d'envie de contacter la Guilde ou la Confrérie ... vous n'en ferez rien._

_- Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ?_

_- Je vais vous en donner trois, vous choisirez votre préférée._

_- Je suis impatiente d'entendre ça."_

Une ironie largement appuyée. Elle me prend encore pour une guignole suicidaire. J'ai hâte de la voir se décomposer.

_- "Premièrement, il serait idiot de votre part de me faire éliminer. Brynjolf n'aurait plus son meilleur élément sous la main et la tâche que vous comptez me confier s'en trouverait quelque peu retardée._

_- …"_

Aucun frémissement, aucune réaction particulière. Elle se contente d'écouter.

_- "Deuxièmement, Astrid m'a mise au courant du petit arrangement que vous avez. Du coup je suis passée par votre résidence secondaire et ai constaté de visu que le Sacrement Noir y avait été réalisé à plusieurs reprises. Soucieuse du bien-être des citoyens dont les noms figuraient dans votre registre, je me suis empressée d'en faire une copie. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'intéresser certaines personnes._

_- …"_

Légère contraction de la mâchoire. Chez une personne lambda, ça n'aurait pas signifié grand chose … mais chez Maven Roncenoir, c'était le signe d'une immense colère.

_- "Enfin, je suis persuadée que l'Empire, Les Sombrages, les jarls, les Grises-barbes et les Lames seraient ravis d'apprendre que l'Enfant de Dragon … la seule personne en Tamriel et probablement sur Nirn à pouvoir mettre un terme à la menace que représente Alduin … a été tuée sur votre ordre._

_- …_

_- Alors, laquelle vous semble la plus pertinente ?_

_- Je suppose que vous êtes Arhilis. Brynjolf a bien choisi, j'avais peur que la Guilde ne soit en train de se ramollir."_

La colère est partie … la tension aussi.

Elle semble contente.

_- "Je savais que je vous avais vu quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où. Il faut bien dire que les loques que vous portiez à la réception d'Elenwen ne vous mettaient pas en valeur._

_- Je dois avouer que je me sens mieux en armure._

_- Et je suppose que la fête a été écourtée grâce de vous. Je pensais pourtant que Mercer préférait éviter de côtoyer les thalmors … ou de les cibler._

_- la guilde n'y était pour rien, c'était une affaire personnelle. Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'agitation que j'ai causée. J'ignorais qu'Elenwen allait mettre ses invités dehors._

_- Elle l'a fait, et je vous en remercie. Ces mondanités sont toujours éreintantes."_

Je ne suis toujours pas une grande adoratrice des gens comme Maven Roncenoir … mais je commence presque à apprécier cette bonne femme.

_- "Mais revenons à nos affaires. J'ai fais parvenir ma requête à Mercer il y a plus d'une semaine. Pourquoi avez-vous mit si longtemps ?_

_- J'ai été … pas mal occupée."_

Entre Vittoria Vici qui utilisait ses relations pour favoriser la Compagnie de l'Empire orientale, Gaius Maro et sa tendance à assassiner ses amantes, l'installation des Lames au temple d'Havreciel, quelques attaques de dragons, une demi-douzaine de tombeaux nordiques et un repos largement mérité à Doucebrise, j'ai eu un planning assez chaotique.

Elle devrait être contente que je trouve le temps de venir jusqu'à Faillaise alors que d'autres affaires autrement plus importantes m'attendent, même si je le fait surtout pour que Mercer et Brynolf cessent de m'importuner.

_- "Vous vouliez me voir et me voici. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, nous pouvons toujours mettre un terme à cette conversation._

_- … Bien, j'espère que vos talents sont à l'aune de votre insolence. Je veux que vous me débarrassiez d'un concurrent : l'hydromellerie d'Hydrhonning._

_- Et par débarrasser, vous voulez dire …_

_- Discréditer Sabjorn, l'actuel propriétaire, pour m'emparer de son affaire. Vous pensez bien que si j'avais voulu le tuer, je me serais adressée à … votre autre famille._

_- Et donc, par où voulez-vous que je commence ?_

_- Mallus Maccius, le second de l'hydromellerie, vous donnera les détails. Il est à la Jument Pavoisée, à Blancherive."_

Je vais revoir Ma'isha. Deux fois en quatre jours, la petite ne va pas y croire.

_- "Échouez et je vous tue personnellement."_

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle ajoute une remarque dans ce genre avant de partir. J'en suis sûre maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais la supporter.

- "_Et faites-moi le plaisir de détruire cette copie que vous avez mentionné__e__._

_- __Ce sera fait."_

Si j'avais vraiment une copie à détruire, cela va sans dire. Mais Maven n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

Elle veut des résultats et je compte bien lui en donner. Je vais rejoindre Glacier, chevaucher jusqu'à Blancherive et régler cette affaire en un temps record. Ensuite je n'aurai plus Maven et Mercer sur le dos et je pourrai aller interroger les Grises-Barbes au sujet d'Alduin.

_- "Hep, vous-là."_

On ne peut plus marcher dans Faillaise sans se faire importuner. C'est quand même incroyable. Il faudra que j'en discute avec Brynjolf, il aura peut-être une idée à ce sujet.

_- "Vous êtes Arhilis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Vous me cherchiez ?_

_- J'ai une lettre pour vous. Enfin, plutôt un prospectus. Un musée va ouvrir à Aubétoile et le propriétaire tient à vous inviter._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Il m'a donné votre nom, prétextant qu'il aurait un travail pour vous. Vous voulez que je transmette une réponse ?_

_- … Non, merci._

_- À votre service."_

Étrange. Qui est le commanditaire et pourquoi s'embêter à payer un messager pour me traquer dans tout Bordeciel ?

Ça n'a pas de sens, surtout pour un simple musée.

Mais qui que soit ce type, il va devoir attendre. Une certaine hydromellerie est sur le point de connaître une réorganisation hiérarchique et ma fille va avoir besoin de son histoire pour réussir à s'endormir.

* * *

**Après cette rencontre pour le moins,… intéressante, Arhilis s'en retourne vers ses obligations.**

**J'ai toujours trouvé très drôle la réponse de Maven Roncenoir à la phrase « Votre nom a un poids indéniable à Faillaise », surtout avec un personnage déjà à la tête de la Guilde des Voleurs et de la Confrérie Noire. J'étais obligée de faire ce chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain, Arhilis va … vous verrez bien. Disons juste qu'elle va devoir réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt.**


	10. Aube et crépuscule

**Bonjour à tous.**

**J'ai oublié de le précisé auparavant, mais j'ai Skyrim et l'ensemble des DLC. Et aujourd'hui, on s'attaque à l'un d'eux.**

**Voilà que notre bosmer délaisse la Confrérie, la Guilde et les Lames pour régler un problème plus urgent. Mais elle ne comprend pas encore les implications de ce qu'elle entreprend.**

* * *

_- "Alors comme ça, vous partez en solo ?_

_- Ce n'est pas mon idée._

_- Où allez-vous ?_

_- Leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils semblent chercher quelque chose dans Le Clos et je dois découvrir ce dont il s'agit._

_- Je ne comprends pas qu'Isran confie cette mission à une novice comme vous."_

Novice ? Pour qui se prend-il cet orc ?

_- "Il aurait dû m'envoyer à votre place ... ou me demander de vous accompagner._

_- Je peux me débrouiller. Et puis frère Tolan me retrouvera sur place._

_- Raison de plus de s'inquiéter, les Vigiles de Stendarr ne sont pas entraînés pour ce genre de menace."_

On jurerait entendre Isran, mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Un groupe de Vigiles a tenté de m'ôter la vie quelque temps auparavant, alors que j'étais en compagnie de Barbas. Ils n'ont pas fait long feu.

_- "Je n'en suis pas à mon premier vampire, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter._

_- ..._

_- Et je veillerais sur frère Tolan. Je m'en voudrais s'il devait lui arriver malheur, Isran a l'air de l'apprécier._

_- Je m'étonne que vous vous en soyez rendue compte. Il le cache bien normalement._

_- J'ai un don pour cerner les gens."_

Et mes cibles ...

_- "... Alors que pensez-vous d'Isran ?"_

Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ?

A-t-il les mêmes doutes que moi au sujet du rougegarde ?

_- "Sincèrement, je ne le reconnais plus. Je me demande s'il ne perd pas la tête."_

Je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Le commandant de la Garde de l'Aube s'est fixé un but honorable, mais sa haine brouille son jugement. J'ai déjà vu ce même regard au cours de mon ancienne vie, les hommes et femmes qui l'arboraient n'ont jamais bien fini.

_- "Il croit sincèrement à la mission de la Garde de l'Aube ... mais j'ai peur que s'il ne doive sacrifier ses hommes pour atteindre son but, il le fasse sans le moindre remords._

_- ..._

_- Après, ce n'est que mon opinion._

_- Merci ... pour votre franchise."_

Il est sincère. C'est rare chez un orc.

_- "Tenez, prenez mon arbalète. Puisse-t-elle vous garder en vie._

_- Merci Durak. Surveillez Isran et … si jamais il va trop loin ... essayez de le raisonner."_

Un hochement de tête, peu convaincu. Il ne se fait pas d'illusion, rien ne pourra arrêter Isran s'il se laisse vraiment aveugler par sa colère.

Le fort pourrait passer de symbole d'espoir et de force à celui de vengeance. Une honte pour un tel bâtiment et un ordre si dévoué à sa tache.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de craindre le pire, cette affaire devient plus sérieuse à chaque instant.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Crindombre et la Crypte de Sombreval m'attendent.

* * *

_- "Vous là."_

Qui est ce type ?

_- "La Garde de l'Aube recrute afin de mettre un terme aux incessantes attaques de vampires."_

Je ne vois que trop bien de quoi il parle. Des suceurs de sang s'en sont déjà pris à plusieurs villages à travers Bordeciel, allant même jusqu'à attaquer Blancherive. Si je n'avais pas été en ville, occupée à aiguiser mes dagues elfiques, Adrianne ne serait plus de ce monde.

_- "Tuer du vampire ? Où est-ce que je signe ?_

_- Ha, vous allez plaire à Isran. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, allez au vieux fort de la Garde de l'Aube, près de Faillaise."_

Je me demande si les dieux veillent encore sur Tamriel. Pas que je sois particulièrement croyante, mais … entre Alduin, les dragons, le Domaine Aldmeri et ces vampires … le monde est plus dangereux que jamais.

Penser que Ma'isha pourrait jouer près de la porte de la ville à leur prochaine attaque me retourne l'estomac.

Je sais que d'autres affaires devraient m'accaparer, comme retrouver le parchemin de ce dingue de Septimus ou rejoindre Mercer au Sanctuaire de Voilneige, mais je vais de ce pas rejoindre Faillaise … je ne serais pas tranquille tant que la petite ne sera pas à l'abri de cette menace.

* * *

Des vampires. Beaucoup trop de vampires. Les deux que je viens de réduire en poussière devaient faire partie d'un groupe plus large. Assez large pour laisser les multiples marques de morsures qui couvrent le cou du frère Tolan.

Je ne sais pas combien m'attendent dans ces tunnels, mais je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop.

_- "Lachance."_

La réalité se distord et un spectre s'éloigne de Sithis pour rejoindre Nirn. Je suis presque contente que Tolan ne soit pas en mesure de voir ça, j'aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer le pacte qui me lie au fantôme d'un assassin de la Confrérie Noire mort depuis la fin de la Troisième Ère.

_- "Oreille Noire. Encore une fois, vous m'appelez à travers le néant._

_- J'ai besoin de vous Annonceur._

_- Ma lame est à votre service. Qui allons-nous offrir au père de la terreur ?_

_- Des vampires._

_- J'en ai connu un charmant … j'ai ordonné sa mise à mort._

_- C'est … bon à savoir, je suppose. Suivez-moi et faites profil bas._

_- Ouvrez la voie, ma sœur."_

* * *

_- "Vampire !_

_- Lachance, non."_

Le spectre hésite. Il ne comprends pas. À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas non plus. Avec tous ceux que nous avons éliminés pour arriver jusqu'ici, je devrais en faire de même pour celui-ci … sans hésitation.

Mais quelque chose m'en empêche … ses yeux. Oranges vifs aux pupilles verticales, typiques des suceurs de sang. Mais à l'inverse de Babette ou des autres vampires que j'ai affrontée, je n'y lis aucune malice … aucune malveillance.

Son regard est vraiment insistant. Ah, un coup d'œil furtif à Lucien Lachance. Le fantôme l'intrigue visiblement. La voilà qui s'appuie sur l'étrange sarcophage de pierre pour se relever et … elle s'y accroche fermement, comme s'il pouvait la protéger de moi. On dirait presque Ma'isha cherchant à éviter Irileth quand nous passons voir le jarl Balgruuf.

_- "Re … reculez. Ne vous approchez pas._

_- Je ne vous veux aucun mal._

_- … Les gens comme vous attaquent à vue les gens comme moi._

_- L'inverse est vrai aussi. Pourtant nous sommes toutes deux vivantes._

_- ..._

_- Un vampire est un mort, Oreille Noire._

_- Je sais Lachance, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler._

_- … Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je me nomme Arhilis. On m'a envoyée ici pour enquêter sur les récentes attaques de vampires._

_- … Qui vous a envoyé ?_

_- Un homme nommé Isran, le chef de la Garde de l'Aube. Ce sont des chasseurs de vampires installés au vieux fort près de Faillaise._

_- Si ces chasseurs vous envoient, pourquoi empêcher votre … ami, de me tuer ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres._

_- Qu'en savez-vous ?_

_- Les vampires sont toujours considérés comme des monstres … mais vous n'êtes pas de ceux-là, je le vois dans vos yeux._

_- … Vous êtes une mortelle, pourtant je sens l'odeur du sang et de la mort sur vous._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom._

_- … Sérana … Sérana Volkihar."_

* * *

**Mon personnage préféré dans tout Bordeciel … avec Cicéron.**

**Le prochain chapitre mettra Arhilis face à Harkon et sa fameuse proposition. Rester un agneau … ou devenir un loup. (au sens figuré)**

**Pour info, ma partie utilise les mods « BVFE – Better Vampire Fangs and Eyes » (par Aipex8) et « Seranafangs » (par MadCat221) disponibles sur le Nexus.**


	11. Embrasser la nuit

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis faisait la rencontre d'une charmante vampire du nom de Sérana et empêchait son assassin spectral personnel de faire passer la demoiselle ad patres.**

**Mais peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû …**

* * *

_- "__Ça fait du bien de respirer de l'air frais._

_- Je pensais les vampires plus amateurs de cryptes et de grottes sombres que de balades au grand air."_

Heureusement que je n'ai pas dissimulé mon sourire. Elle aurait pu mal le prendre et décider de me trancher la gorge.

_- "Je pensais les bosmers plus à l'aise en forêt et pourtant vous fouilliez une crypte millénaire dans les montagnes enneigées de Bordeciel."_

Elle marque un point.

_- "Sérana … je …"_

Son regard plonge dans le mieux. Bon sang, j'en ai le souffle coupé à chaque fois.

Les vampires que j'ai rencontrés, hommes et femmes confondus, étaient toujours horriblement déformés. Le Sanguinare Vampiris avait mutilé leur chair et leur visage arborait des rictus amers. Bien sûr, je ne prend pas en compte Babette, dont le corps est aussi éclatant qu'au jour de ses dix ans … trois cent ans plus tôt.

Mais Sérana est parfaite. Pas une ride, pas une cicatrice … les traits délicats d'une jeune nordique.

_- "Je veux vous remercier pour le draugr. Sans vous …_

_- Vous auriez une lame d'ébonite dans le torse._

_- Et marcheriez à mes côtés dans le néant."_

Ce Lachance n'a pas l'air de savoir quand il doit se taire.

_- "Comment va votre bras ?_

_- Je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est que superficiel._

_- Vous avez complètement bloqué la lame. La coupure s'enfonce au moins jusqu'à vos os._

_- Mais pour moi, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai qu'à me nourrir sur le premier bandit qui passe et le tour est joué._

_- …"_

Pas d'hésitation … pas de tremblement dans la voix. Ce n'est pas par vantardise, ce n'est que pure vérité. Elle est incroyablement résistante et je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter pour elle.

_- "Je crois qu'un petit groupe de coup-jarrets s'est installé près de la pierre dressée du Seigneur. Venez._

_- Vous … vous comptez venir avec moi ?"_

Sa surprise n'est pas feinte. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que je sois prête à rester avec … quelqu'un comme elle.

_- "Vous m'avez sauvée la vie._

_- Et vous m'avez libérée de mon cercueil._

_- Vous avez réglé cette dette en ne me sautant pas au cou. Après le draugr, c'est moi qui ai une dette envers vous._

_- …_

_- Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner chez vous."_

* * *

_- "Et donc, ces dragons reviennent après ..._

_- Pas loin de trois siècles. Le dernier était l'avatar d'Akatosh, à la mort de l'ultime successeur de la lignée impériale._

_- … Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi si longtemps."_

Je suppose que la création de l'Empire elle-même lui semble toujours étrange.

Elle a passé beaucoup de temps dans cette crypte, prisonnière de son carcan de pierre. Le temps s'est écoulé et elle est restée là … aussi immuable que le Parchemin des Anciens qui dépasse de son dos.

_- "Si vous voulez rattraper votre retard, vous pouvez aller à l'Académie de Fordhiver. Les mages sont toujours les mieux informés sur les méandres de l'histoire._

_- Et les premiers à faiblir face à une lame d'acier."_

Impossible de révoquer Lachance volontairement et impossible pour lui de se taire … il commence légèrement à m'agacer.

_- "Fordhiver …_

_- … Ou alors, vous pouvez demander à un tavernier."_

* * *

C'est au delà de grand … c'est gigantesque

Elle a bien mentionné un château, mais je m'attendais plus à celui d'un baron, pas à ce bâtiment digne d'un grand roi.

_- "C'est chez vous ici ?_

_- …_

_- Qu'à fait votre famille pour posséder un château pareil ?_

_- Il … il vaut peut-être mieux … que vous ne le sachiez pas._

_- …"_

Son regard se voile.

Chagrin ?

Honte ?

Ou autre chose ?

_- "Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Je crois … et vous ?_

_- …"_

Je replonge dans ses yeux et mon anxiété s'envole. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre qu'elle me calme à ce point.

_- "Ça … ça va._

_- Quand nous serons entrées … laissez-moi prendre la parole. Moins vous vous faites remarquer et … moins mon père risquera de vous …"_

Elle n'a pas à finir sa phrase, j'ai bien compris le message.

Et puis, je ne suis pas spécialement emballée de m'adresser à une foule de vampires.

_- "Maî … Maîtresse Sérana ? Cela fait bien longtemps. Entrez, entrez, le Seigneur Harkon sera ravi de votre retour._

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je croyais vous avoir demandé de garder ces portes fermées ?_

_- Mais … maître … regardez._

_- Attendez … Sérana ?_

_- Bonjour Vingalmo._

_- Mais … vous étiez …_

_- …_

_- Allons, entrez. Ne faites donc pas attendre votre père."_

Elle disparaît pendant plusieurs siècles et cet individu suggère que son père est le plus à plaindre ?

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais voir en ces murs.

_- "Seigneur ! Sérana est de retour !"_

Qu'est-ce que … la main de Sérana … glaciale. Pourquoi me serrer le poignet ainsi ? Est-ce pour m'avertir ou pour se rassurer ?

_- "Nous y sommes …_

_- …_

_- Restez près de moi."_

Et la voilà partie d'un pas décidé.

Beau salon … je ne m'attendais pas à une telle tablée chez des vampires. Mais … c'est un cœur dans ce bol ? Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je hais cette pièce.

_- "Ma fille, te voilà enfin. As-tu mon Parchemin des Anciens ?_

_- Après toute ces années, c'est la première chose que tu me demandes ? Oui, j'ai ton précieux parchemin._

_- Tu sais bien que je suis heureux de te revoir … je ne pensais pas avoir à le mentionner."_

Si tous ces vampires sont aussi sympathiques que le père de Sérana, je comprends mieux l'ambiance de la pièce.

_- "Et qui est cette personne ?_

_- Cette elfe m'a tirée du sommeil. Elle a tenue à me protéger jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour parmi vous._

_- Vraiment ? En ce cas, vous avez ma gratitude. Quel est votre nom ?_

_- Arhilis. Et vous êtes ?_

_- Harkon, seigneur de cette cour. L'un des plus puissants vampires de Bordeciel."_

Alors qui sont les autres ?

_- "Je dois vous remercier Arhilis. Vous m'avez ramené ce que ma traîtresse de femme avait éloigné de moi et je vous en suis reconnaissant."_

Est-ce qu'il parle de Sérana ? Ou n'a-t-il vraiment d'yeux que pour le parchemin ?

_- "Aussi, j'aimerais vous récompenser."_

Que veut-il m'offrir ? Et pourquoi Sérana fait cette tête horrifiée ?

_- "Je vous offre mon sang. Acceptez et vous serez un lion parmi les agneaux. Les mortels trembleront, même la mort et le temps n'auront plus d'emprise sur sous._

_- … et si je refuse ?_

_- Je vous laisserais partir. Mais vous serez bannie de ce château et traquée comme vos semblables._

_- …_

_- Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'être convaincue. Contemplez la puissance d'un seigneur vampire."_

Quelle horreur. Sa peau se déchire … ses os craquent et se déforment … son corps entier ruisselle de sang.

Cette forme est grotesque … et irradie de puissance. Je n'en ai pas ressentie autant depuis mon entretien avec le Dieu Fou.

_- "Faites votre choix !"_

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il est hors de question que les crocs de cette … chose, se fichent dans ma nuque. Je n'arrive même pas à supporter sa vue, tant il me répugne. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il a lui-même offert d'épargner ma vie si je devais refuser son offre.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Les personnes qui habitent ce château sont des monstres en habits humains … Sans états d'âme ou émotions … Et je ne peux me résoudre à laisser Sérana ici, seule au milieu de cette cour d'immortels sanguinaires.

Pas après qu'elle m'ait sauvée la vie … pas après avoir fait le voyage en sa compagnie, depuis Le Clos jusqu'à cette île isolée au large d'Haafingar … pas quand elle me regarde avec ces yeux là.

_- "… J'accepte."_

* * *

**Vu le titre et l'intro du chapitre, vous le sentiez venir, non ?**

**Notre gentille bosmer, assassine, voleuse, lame, enfant de dragon, vient d'ajouter vampire à son CV déjà long comme le bras.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle essayera de s'habituer à son nouvel état … malgré quelques incidents de parcours.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	12. Chairs à vif

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Nous retrouvons Arhilis après son entretien avec Harkon. Elle a accepté la morsure du seigneur vampire et va vite se rendre compte que cette existence peut être éprouvante.**

**Pour info, j'utilise les mods « Better Vampire » (par Brehanin, traduit par Julios, Ilarissa et Oaristys), « Lignée Royale » (par xyks, traduit par Felberyn) et « Armures Bosmers » (par Maty743, traduit par Oaristys), tous trois disponibles auprès de La Confrérie Des Traducteurs.**

* * *

Ils n'ont aucune raison d'être là. Cette mission m'a été confiée. À moi, et personne d'autre.

Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Ils sont venus pour m'arrêter.

_- "Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir retourner au château ?_

_- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette cour … et vous n'y remettrez jamais les pieds._

_- Cette grotte sera votre tombe."_

Je ne me ferai jamais à la haine que peut exprimer un vampire.

Stalf, le larbin d'Orthjolf, et Salonia, à la solde de Vingalmo. Ces deux-là ne me connaissent … n'ont même jamais chercher à le faire … mais ils ne m'aiment pas, simplement parce qu' Harkon semble plus enclin à me faire confiance qu'à eux. Mais confiance est bien grand mot.

_- "J'accomplis simplement la tache que m'a confiée le seigneur Harkon._

_- Et vous l'avez fait admirablement … mais vous ne pourrez vous réjouir de ce succès._

_- Le mérite en reviendra à maître Vingalmo._

_- Non, nous nous étions mis d'accord. Orthjolf doit ramener le calice._

_- Oups, j'ai dû oublier … Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'avez qu'à mourir avec l'elfe._

_- Espèce de …"_

Les machinations de la cour … une raison de plus pour ne pas aimer le clan Volkihar.

Pendant que mes deux adversaires crachent leur venin et montrent les crocs, je sens la chose remuer.

Peut-être à cause de la nuit … ou de la source de sang … ou des corps laissés sur le chemin dont l'odeur macabre se répand dans toute la caverne … ou de la colère sourde que déclenchent en moi ces deux monstres comploteurs.

Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, la chose s'éveille … et elle a faim. Non, soif … soif de sang. Sa plainte se fait plus forte, plus insistante. Elle est juste là, sous ma peau … dans mon cœur … prête à le déchirer … à s'en extirper. Et je n'arrive plus à la contenir.

Divins, protégez-moi.

* * *

J'ai froid. Terriblement froid. Ma peau est glacée … mes os sont gelés jusqu'à la moelle … je m'étonne même de pouvoir réfléchir.

Et puis cette douleur, lancinante … mon cou me fait mal … terriblement mal … mon cou … là … juste là … deux petites cicatrices.

Les yeux de Sérana … les crocs d'Harkon … le froid … Par Sithis, qu'ai-je fait ?

_- "Vous êtes réveillée … bien._

_- Où … où suis-je ?_

_- Dans la chapelle du château."_

Une chapelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Où est Sérana ? … Trop … trop de questions ...

_- "La tête vous tourne toujours ?_

_- …_

_- Restez calme. Respirez profondément._

_- …_

_- Les changements que mon sang opère peuvent être éprouvants. Votre corps est en train de s'acclimater à … sa nouvelle condition."_

Alors c'est vrai … je ne sortirais jamais de ce château … en vie.

_- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les effets s'estomperont avec le temps._

_- …_

_- Chaque fois que vous vous nourrirez, le sang de vos proies réchauffera votre corps. Quand vos veines ne seront plus glacées, votre sang pourra à nouveau circuler dans votre organisme._

_- …_

_- Cela ne durera jamais longtemps. Mais à chaque nouvelle morsure, mon sang se répandra un peu plus, jusqu'à vous imprégner totalement. En peu de temps, vous ne ressentirez plus la moindre gène._

_- …_

_- Vous avez du mal à me comprendre ?_

_- …_

_- Nous allons remettre ces explications à plus tard …il vous faut vous nourrir si vous ne voulez pas rester dans cet état."_

Me nourrir … boire du sang … du sang humain. Je tremble … mais ce n'est pas de dégoût … J'ai soif … et froid. Juste là, près de la porte … de la chaleur.

_- "Vous l'avez senti … Bien. Vous progressez plus vite que je ne m'y attendais."_

Je sais que l'homme me parle … mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je veux avoir chaud … chaud … comme cette chaleur qui grandit dans ma poitrine. Sous ma peau … sous mes os .. dans mon cœur. Une flamme … non, de la rage. Elle veut sortir … déchirer la fine pellicule qui la sépare du monde … s'emparer de la chaleur en face de moi.

Je la vois maintenant … elle est moi. Une autre moi …Elle veut sortir … je veux sortir. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Je hurle … j'ai perdu … j'ai gagné. Elle sort … je sors. Mes os se brisent, se tordent, ma peau se déchire, tombe en lambeaux ensanglantés. Je pousse un cri affreux … inhumain … et me jette sur ma proie. Je la vide. Totalement. Sa chaleur est à moi … je lui laisse le froid.

_- "… Vous êtes … exceptionnelle."_

Je me calme … Elle est satisfaite. Mon corps hurle … il souffre … il se plie … se tord … se brise … Puis je suis à nouveau moi, tandis qu'elle retourne se terrer.

Je suis moi et je contemple mon œuvre. Entre mes mains, une jeune impériale … pas plus de vingt ans … totalement exsangue. Je suis couverte de sang … son sang.

_- "Vous êtes la première mortelle en plus de cinq siècles à accepter à ce point mon sang ... la première à pouvoir endosser la forme d'un Seigneur Vampire sans avoir prêté serment à Molag Bal._

_- …_

_- Vous tremblez ?_

_- Je … je l'ai tuée._

_- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

_- …_

_- Relevez-vous. Il y a encore quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir sur les vampires._

_- …_

_- Ensuite, je vous confierais une mission. Une que j'ai délaissée depuis bien trop longtemps."_

* * *

Elle rugit toujours, elle veut sortir. Voilà deux nuits que je suis morte … et deux nuits qu'elle prend le dessus. Des bandits, une escouade impériale, trois marchants khajits, du gibier et un … géant. Ses victimes s'amoncellent et elle devient plus forte … plus intrépide … plus avide de violence et de mort.

L'odeur de la source de sang devient insupportable … enivrante. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester consciente, mais je sais une chose … Stalf et Salonia ne quitteront jamais Eaurouge.

* * *

Mon autre moi est retournée dans les galeries et s'est gavée sur les corps encore chauds. Je viens de revenir à moi, assise au milieu d'un charnier. En plus d'aspirer leur sang, j'ai réduit leur chair en charpie.

Je me sens souillée … presque autant que mon armure. Elle a appartenu au survivant d'une Traque Sauvage … la seconde victime de mon autre moi. Elle a vu son lot de bataille. Mais ce que je viens de faire, ce n'était pas un simple combat … c'était un carnage … une exécution sommaire. Les deux sous-fifres n'avaient aucune chance.

Dans les brumes de ma mémoire, je me revoie remplir le calice au flot s'écoulant à gros bouillons de la gorge tranchée de Salonia. Je me revoie le poser délicatement … puis aller brutalement arracher les bras de Stalf avant de le noyer dans la source d'Eaurouge.

Je ne veux plus y penser. Je ne veux plus jamais me laisser aller à autant de violence. Mais je ne suis plus seule à décider. Et l'autre guette … pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

Je vais récupérer l'horrible coupe tant que je suis encore aux commandes. Je vais nettoyer du mieux que possible mes vêtements et retourner rapidement au château, au cœur de la cour immonde à l'origine de toute cette affaire. Je vais retourner … auprès de Sérana.

* * *

**La faim est déjà éprouvante pour Arhilis. Sentir chaque nuit s'agiter le seigneur vampire qui réside en elle, prêt à décimer ce qu'il trouvera, est pire.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle se penchera sur ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle en acceptant le cadeau d'Harkon. Toutes ces choses qui lui reste à faire et qui risquent d'être compromises par son choix.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	13. Vague à l'âme

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis découvrait ses nouveaux pouvoirs et y avait recours, sans le vouloir particulièrement. À présent, elle en mesure pleinement les conséquences.**

**Sachez que dans un soucis de RP et afin de ne pas avoir à utiliser un déplacement rapide abusif, ma vampire utilise le mod assez lore-friendly qu'est « Bat Travel Vampire Power » (par Didymus Ei). « Daedra of Coldharbour » (par Aipex8) est également utilisé. Les deux sont disponibles sur le Nexus.**

* * *

Comme tous les jours, il m'attends, faisant les cent pas près du grand escalier malgré les aboiements hargneux de CuSith et Garmr, les deux chiens de la mort qui lui traînent dans les pieds.

Ça y est , il m'a vu. Comme toujours, son visage s'illumine … et je culpabilise.

_- "Maîtresse !_

_- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi Dexion._

_- À vos ordres maîtresse._

_- ..._

_- Qu'avez-vous ?_

_- Rien ... tout va bien."_

Le vieux prêtre a l'air assez soucieux comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de voir que je viens de cracher du sang dans la paume de ma main.

_- "Je m'inquiète pour vous maîtresse. Voilà dix jours que vous partez à l'aube pour ne rentrer qu'au crépuscule. Vous savez pourtant que le soleil est mauvais pour vous._

_- Le soleil est l'une des dernières chose qui me fait encore me sentir vivante._

_- Je le sais bien maîtresse, mais ce n'est pas judicieux."_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir s'il est aussi attentionné à cause de ma morsure ou de sa propension naturelle à prendre soin des autres.

_- "Et regardez-vous. Vous êtes affamée._

_- …_

_- Venez, allons au donjon. Vous avez besoin de vous restaurer._

_- Ça ira Dexion._

_- Vous savez que je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi._

_- Et je n'aime pas le donjon. Faites-vous à cette idée."_

L'existence même de cette prison me répugne. Je déteste cette manie de soumettre des innocents grâce au charme vampirique pour se constituer un stock de bétail.

Harkon et sa cour vantent peut-être les mérites de leur méthode mais je n'y vois qu'une manière de dégrader hommes, mers, argoniens et khajits … de ne les considérer comme rien d'autre que des réserves de sang.

_- "Alors nourrissez-vous sur moi._

_- Dexion, cachez votre cou._

_- Mais … maîtresse, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi."  
_

Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais je refuse de saigner un innocent. Quand à pourchasser un coupable___ …_ je suis bien trop occupée.

_- "Cessez de m'importuner avec ça. J'irais trouver un bandit ou un nécromant à ma prochaine sortie._

_- Peut-être ne pourrez-vous plus sortir si vous vous obstinez à attendre._

_- ..."_

Il a raison, même si ça ne me plaît pas. Je crache du sang depuis bientôt deux jours et j'ai été forcée de me réfugier dans un vieux fort abandonné pendant toute la journée pour échapper au soleil tant ma faim m'affaiblit.

_- "Je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable.  
_

_- Je refuse de vous mordre à nouveau. La première fois était déjà de trop._

_- Elle était nécessaire, vous aviez besoin de traduire le parchemin. Si vous ne m'aviez pas mordu ..._

_- Vous seriez libre et n'auriez pas à déambuler dans un château rempli de monstres._

_- Non, je serais sous l'influence d'un autre vampire qui me traiterait avec beaucoup moins d'égards et d'humanité que vous._

_- …"_

Je revois encore Malkus, prêt à torturer ce pauvre Dexion Evicus afin d'utiliser ses dons de Prêtre de la Phalène. J'étais contente que la Garde de l'Aube lui ait coupé la tête … et triste de ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même.

_- "S'il-vous-plaît Dexion, laissez-moi._

_- Mais __…_  


_- J'ai … besoin de réfléchir._

_- … Bien maîtresse."_

Je ne m'y habitue pas. Ces murs, cette cour … cette vie … je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Mais je ne peux pas partir … pas en laissant Sérana derrière … surtout pas depuis cette histoire de prophétie.

Éteindre le soleil … une nuit éternelle. Le monstre en moi s'en réjouirait … moi, je m'en inquiète. Une éternité de ténèbres serait mauvais pour tout Tamriel. Akatosh perdrait toute influence sur le monde, toutes les races vivraient dans la peur constante, les vampires proliféreraient, la guerre serait inévitable … et surtout, ma fille serait en danger.

Ma petite Ma'isha. Elle ne m'a pas vue depuis plus de deux semaines, tandis que je l'observais encore hier, depuis le toit de Fort-Dragon.

Après la tanière d'Eaurouge, j'ai passé plusieurs jours recluse dans la chapelle du château, à essayer de dominer mon autre moi-même. Je n'y arrive toujours pas parfaitement, personne ne pouvant m'épauler. Le reste de la cour ignore ma condition et Harkon refuse de me donner plus de conseils … on dirait qu'il a peur de ce que je peux faire. Mais il ne sait pas tout … il en est même loin.

Pendant mon entraînement, j'ai pu invoquer une gargouille, ainsi que l'un des chevaliers drémoras personnels de Molag Bal. Mes yeux, en plus de la nyctalopie dont disposent tous les vampires, parviennent à détecter les êtres vivants à travers la matière. Les griffes de ma forme vampirique se sont mises à secréter un poison violent et sa capacité innée s'est peu à peu modifiée … jusqu'à affecter mon propre corps.

Debout près du rivage, contemplant la frêle barque qui m'avait conduite dans cette enfer, je n'ai qu'à laisser la noirceur en moi s'exprimer … juste assez pour permettre à mon esprit et mon corps de se déliter. Le phénomène est toujours éprouvant. Il est incroyablement douloureux de se sentir fondre … ne plus être entière … devenir des fragments … juste une nuée de chauve-souris.

Mais depuis que je me suis découverte cette faculté, le voyage me devient plus facile … plus évident. Et grâce à cela, j'arrive à garder un œil sur la petite.

_- "Arhilis !"_

Cette voix. Sithis, que j'aime cette voix.

_- "Sérana ? Je vous croyais à Fordhiver ?_

_- J'y étais. Mais je pense avoir trouvé un indice sur le second Parchemin des Anciens._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Le gardien de l'Arcanéum … la bibliothèque de l'Académie … m'a parlé d'un vieil érudit qui aurait des informations à ce sujet._

_- Septimus._

_- Mais … comment pouvez-vous … ?_

_- Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Il n'a fait que parler de secrets enfermés dans d'autres secrets. Cet homme est fou. Un mécanisme dwemer lui met la tête à l'envers._

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Même s'il a été touché par Shéogorath, il peut avoir raison._

_- …"_

Elle dit vrai, mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'agir d'après les dires d'un dément.

_- "Que vous a dit Septimus exactement ?_

_- Il m'a parlé d'une cité perdue, Griffenoire, courant sous Bordeciel. Le parchemin se trouverait là._

_- Vous a-t-il dit comment y accéder ?_

_- Il faudrait descendre dans des ruines naines jusqu'à trouver une serrure complexe bloquant l'accès à cette autre cité. Il m'a donné … deux dispositifs dwemers. L'un d'eux devrait ouvrir cette serrure._

_- Alors qu'attendons nous ?_

_- Je ne les ai pas sur moi. Ils sont … ils sont __…_  


_- Et bien … où sont-ils ?_

_- À __…_ Blancherive _…_ pour que ma … ma fille _…_ puisse jouer avec."

Elle me fixe à présent. La bouche grande ouverte, ses crocs luisants à la lumière des bougies.

_- "Vous … vous avez une fille ?_

_- Adoptive uniquement. Ses parents ont été tués par des Sombrages et … ce n'est pas important._

_- Vous avez une fille._

_- Vous pourriez arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ?_

_- Pardon. C'est juste que … je ne vous imaginais pas mère de famille._

_- Je ne le suis plus … plus depuis …_

_- … Je __…_ suis navrée.

_- Ce n'est pas votre faute._

_- …_

_- …"_

Comme j'aimerais m'en persuader. Pourtant, sans Sérana, je ne serais pas là. Je ne serais pas devenue une abomination. Mais je n'aurais pu croiser son regard … et me perdre dedans.

_- "Et … vous avez un __…_ compagnon ?"

Pardon mais _…_ ai-je bien entendu ? Je n'ai pas rêvé cette question, n'est pas ?

_- "Non. Je n'ai personne._

_- …"_

Est-ce du soulagement ? Ou est-ce que j'essaye simplement de m'en persuader ?

_- "…_

_- Nous devrions … nous mettre en route._

_- … Oui … ce serait mieux."_

Un petit instant de flottement _…_ qui s'éternise. Il vaut mieux abréger tout ça, je vais informer Dexion de notre projet et passerai ensuite voir Ronthil et Hestla pour préparer le voyage.

L'idée est loin de me plaire … mais je rentre à la maison.

* * *

**Voilà un bon moment que notre bosmer évite ses responsabilités. Son nouveau sang l'a poussée à tout délaisser. Les dragons, ses contrats, les jobs de la Guilde … et sa fille. Mais maintenant elle n'a plus le choix.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez … mièvre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	14. Terreurs nocturnes

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Arhilis et Sérana se lancent sur la piste du second Parchemin des Anciens. Notre jeune elfe aurait déjà dû régler cette affaire depuis longtemps, mais sa rencontre avec la vampire et sa propre conversion l'en ont empêchée.**

**À présent, elle doit retourner chercher les dispositifs dwemers indispensables à cette quête dans le dernier endroit où elle veut aller … sa maison de Blancherive.**

* * *

La première chose que je repère, ce sont ses yeux … perçant la nuit. Ensuite, sa silhouette gracieuse qui se découpe sur le ciel nocturne.

Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait s'asseoir sur le toit de l'hydromellerie d'Hydrhonning.

_- "Ce n'est peut-être pas un très bonne idée. Les gardes patrouillent dans le coin._

_- J'en ai vu passer trois._

_- Et ?_

_- Ils ne sont pas très attentifs."_

Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Les troupes de Blancherive n'ont pas l'entraînement qu'à ma camarade vampire … ni le mien.

Elle saute du toit et se pose en douceur près de moi. Je suis toujours impressionnée par son agilité … elle ressemble à un chat parfois.

_- "Alors …_

_- J'ai ce que je suis venue chercher. Allons-y._

_- Vous avez … parlé à votre fille ?"_

Oh, ça oui. Enfin … en quelque sorte.

_- "…_

_- C'était si terrible que ça ?_

_- Les choses ont … dérapé._

_- …"_

* * *

Lydia dort, un problème de réglé. La petite aussi … ça vaut mieux ainsi. Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver les deux dispositifs de Septimus.

Normalement, elle range ce qu'elle aime dans ce coffre … voyons ça. Ha, les voilà.

_- "Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, sinon je vais tuer ce cinglé._

_- Mmmh …"_

Quelle erreur monumentale. J'ai parlé à voix haute.

_- "Mmm …_

_- …_

_- Maman ?"_

Non, je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit. Pas comme ça.

_- "Il est tard. Rendors-toi Ma'isha._

_- MAMAN !"_

Voilà précisément ce que je voulais éviter. Au moins, elle n'est pas sortie de son lit pour venir m'embrasser.

_- "Tu es rentrée._

_- Ma'isha._

_- Tu m'as manquée tu sais. Et à Lydia aussi._

_- Calme-toi._

_- Où tu étais ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu m'as ramenée un cadeau ?_

_- MA'ISHA !_

_- …_

_- Il est tard. Rendors-toi s'il-te-plaît._

_- …"_

Je m'en veux d'avoir crié, elle a l'air à deux doigts de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas rester pour la réconforter. Plus je passe de temps ici et plus je la mets en danger.

_- "M … maman._

_- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu … tu peux me faire un câlin ?_

_- …"_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se réveille ? Et pourquoi me torture-t-elle en me demandant cela ?

Je ne veux rien de plus au monde que de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras … mais je ne peux pas. Même si je me suis nourrie sur un parjure malchanceux, je ne suis pas complètement rassasiée … je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui faire et je refuse de prendre ce risque.

Le mieux à faire, c'est encore de partir.

_- "Ma .. maman ?_

_- …"_

Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me suivre … elle est tétanisé. Bon sang, je l'entend sangloter à travers la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne comprend pas … mais c'est mieux ainsi.

_- "Pourquoi lui faites-vous cela ?"_

Lydia.

Je ne l'ai même pas entendue s'approcher. Encore heureux que mon casque dissimule mes yeux.

_- "Elle s'inquiète pour vous … et moi aussi. Vous n'êtes pas rentrée depuis plusieurs semaines._

_- …_

_- Et maintenant que vous revenez enfin … vous la faites pleurer._

_- …_

_- Dans quoi vous êtes-vous encore impliquée ?_

_- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Et vous ne voulez pas le savoir._

_- C'est mon devoir d'huscarl de veiller sur mon thane, que vous le vouliez ou non._

_- Contentez-vous de veiller sur Ma'isha … je ne vous en demande pas plus."_

Depuis que Ma'isha est venue à Doucebrice, Lydia n'est plus la même. Elle s'est adoucie … elle prend soin de la petite khajit … elle a de l'affection pour elle.

Et c'est précisément pour cela qu'elle me regarde maintenant avec des yeux où se mêlent incompréhension, doute, colère et mépris.

_- "Je ne vous reconnais plus. L'Enfant de Dragon que je connais aurait envoyé les Grises-Barbes au diable pour passer du temps avec sa fille._

_- Et ça aurait été une erreur._

_- Non, c'est ce qui vous rendait meilleure. Vous ne laissiez pas vos devoirs vous écraser._

_- …_

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

_- Poussez-vous._

_- Répondez-moi._

_- Je ne le répéterais pas Lydia. Laissez-moi passer._

_- Pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse satisfaisante."_

Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, je l'ai plaquée contre le mur en feulant. Mes crocs effleurent maintenant la peau de son cou tandis que je le serre … je suis en train de l'étrangler. Il faut que je la lâche, sans plus attendre.

Je sens … l'autre … s'énerver. Je laisse partir une proie et ça ne lui plaît pas. Lydia est toujours par terre … se tenant le cou. Je suis allé plus loin que prévu, l'un de mes crocs a percé sa peau et un mince filet de sang passe entre ses doigts.

_- "Je … je suis désolé Lydia … je ne me contrôle pas complètement._

_- …_

_- Mais vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour moi._

_- …_

_- Je ne reviendrai plus._

_- …_

_- Attendez quelques semaines … et dites à Ma'isha que j'ai été tuée. Vous pourrez garder la maison … j'y veillerais._

_- ..._

_- Adieu._

_- … Attendez._

_- …_

_- Comment … comment est-ce arrivé ? _

_- J'ai dû faire un choix. Je l'ai fait._

_- …_

_- Merci pour tout Lydia … prenez soin de la petite."_

* * *

_- "Et elle vous a laissé partir ? Juste comme ça ? Sans crier au vampire ou appeler la garde ?_

_- Je crois qu'elle assimilait encore._

_- Vous ne pensez pas que tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec le sort d'illusion ?_

_- Quand il s'agit de magie, Garan Marethi est peut-être un bon instructeur, mais je suis une mauvaise élève. J'ai essayé son sort de masque mortel pendant deux jours sans rien en tirer._

_- J'ai ramené des notes de Fortdhiver … ça pourrait vous servir._

_- …"_

J'y jetterai un œil quand nous retournerons au château. Peut-être qu'avec ça, j'arriverai enfin à lancer ce sortilège … retourner auprès de la Guilde ou des Lames sans m'inquiéter de mes crocs et mes yeux orangés. Mais à quoi bon, je viens de perdre ma fille.

_- "Dites, vous savez dans quelle ruine se trouve l'accès à Griffenoire ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Septimus en a mentionné plusieurs sans me donner plus de détails._

_- Alors où allons-nous ?_

_- …"_

Loin.

Le plus loin possible de Blancherive.

* * *

**Notre chère Arhilis a montré les crocs et Lydia va s'en souvenir. Quand à la petite Ma'isha, elle est toujours dans le brouillard. Après cette discussion assez musclée, notre bosmer s'en va avec Sérana et les dispositifs de Septimus.**

**Je suis pas mécontent du résultat. Sur le papier, c'était beaucoup plus rose et dégoulinant de bonheur.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'Enfant de Dragon ira retrouver ses frères et sœurs de la Confrérie Noire, pour la première fois depuis sa transformation. Ça promet d'être drôle.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	15. Plus froide que le néant

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis se mettait en route pour la cité naine de Griffenoire en compagnie de Sérana. Leur objectif, un Parchemin des Anciens.**

**Maintenant qu'il est entre ses mains, elle va devoir le conserver … de préférence hors d'atteinte d'Harkon.**

**Excusez-moi pour l'oubli, mais la vision thermique d'Arhilis lui vient du mod "Predator Vision : Vampire, Werewolf & Khajit" (par Gopher), disponible sur le Nexus**

* * *

Septimus a beau être cinglé, il est étrangement lucide. Je ne préfère même pas savoir comment il a pu localiser le parchemin au fond de la cité dwemer, ou même d'où viennent ses connaissances sur le codex et la sphère de résonance.

_- "Bon ... et où va-t-on le mettre maintenant ?_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Vous savez comme moi que mon père sera infernal lorsqu'il verra le parchemin. Cette prophétie le rend fou. Plus il s'en rapproche et moins il est lucide._

_- … C'est juste._

_- Alors que faisons-nous ?_

_- … Ma famille pourrait le garder._

_- Vous voulez retourner à Blancherive ? Même après … l'autre fois ?_

_- Je pensais à mon autre famille._

_- …_

_- Vous souvenez-vous de Lucien Lachance ?"_

Sérana sait depuis notre rencontre que je suis une meurtrière. Elle l'avait su à mon odeur : peur, sang et mort. Mais elle n'a aucune idée de mon rôle exact au sein de ma famille … le rôle de l'Oreille Noire.

* * *

_- "Et donc, vous servez un dieu ?_

_- Indirectement. Je n'obéis qu'à la Mère de la Nuit._

_- Qui est morte depuis la deuxième ère._

_- Ce qui fait qu'elle est plus jeune que vous."_

Je regrette immédiatement cette remarque. Le regard glacial que me lance Sérana pourrait me geler sur place, si mon corps n'était pas si froid.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui retourner un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en bougonnant, une réaction que je n'attendais absolument pas de sa part.

_- "Sérana !_

_- Allez donc voir votre Mère de la Nuit._

_- Mais …_

_- …_

_- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû … c'était déplacé._

_- …_

_- Je vous en prie, venez avec moi. Je voudrais vous présenter mes frères et sœurs._

_- Je ... ne peux pas. Il me faut rentrer au château._

_-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?  
_

_- Les appartements de ma mère sont à l'abandon depuisson __…_ départ_…_ et je pensais peut-être y trouver _…_ un indice, pouvant nous mettre sur sa piste.

_- … Je comprends. Je vous rejoins au plus vite._

_- Non, vous __…_ vous pouvez prendre votre temps.  


_- Sérana …_

_- …_

_- Faites attention à vous."_

* * *

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis plus venue à Épervine. La dernière fois remonte à la traque de Cicéron jusqu'au sanctuaire d'Aubétoile. Je n'ai retiré de cette mésaventure qu'une étrange amertume et un cheval fidèle … un membre de la famille … que j'ai complètement délaissé après la crypte de Sombreval. J'ose seulement espérer que Crindombre a retrouvé son chemin et est retourné dans le néant, aux côtés de Sithis.

Après tout, je n'ai plus besoin de cheval désormais, mon vampirisme m'offrant un moyen de transport bien plus grisant que n'importe quelle monture.

Se laisser porter par les vents … quel bonheur après Griffenoire. Depuis mes premiers vols, j'ai largement progressé. J'arrive de plus en plus à conserver des pensées cohérentes et ma vision thermique fonctionne toujours lorsque je ne suis plus moi … que je deviens légion. La vision conjuguée d'un grand nombre de chauve-souris est assez dérangeant à ressentir et plus encore à comprendre, mais elle est bien assez claire lorsqu'il s'agit d'identifier une proie.

Là, sous le couvert d'un arbre, un bandit … s'effaçant peu à peu … jusqu'à disparaître. La raison est simple, il a été tué. Et aussi près d'Épervine, j'ai comme une idée sur l'identité du meurtrier.

J'intime l'ordre à chaque chauve-souris de cesser d'être elle-même … d'être indépendante … pour devenir moi à nouveau. La transition est plus facile dans ce sens là, malgré les images parasites de la nuée qui m'occupent toujours l'esprit.

Elle est là … je ne me suis pas trompé.

_- "Alors Babette, belle soirée non ?_

_- Arhilis ? D'où sortez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas entendue approcher._

_- …_

_- Oh, je vois. C'est … assez inattendu._

_- …_

_- Il est encore chaud. Vous en voulez ?_

_- Non merci. Je me suis nourrie en venant et il ne m'a pas l'air en très bonne santé._

_- Allons au sanctuaire. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter."_

* * *

Beaucoup d'incompréhension, de la curiosité et une pointe de colère.

Arnbjorn serre tellement les mâchoires que les veines de son cou ont doublé de volume.

_- "Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes l'une des meilleures … l'Oreille Noire … pourquoi tombez si bas ?_

_- Un peu de respect._

_- Je ne vous parle pas rejeton du démon._

_- Calmez-vous Arnbjorn. Vous ne la laissez même pas s'exprimer._

_- Vous aussi Gabriella ?_

_- Je défends ma sœur. Vous devriez en faire autant._

_- Peut-être que le gros loup se sent menacé ? À moins qu'il ne soit triste d'avoir perdu son jouet._

_- Espèce de petite …_

_- Du calme mon époux._

_- Grmf …_

_- Arhilis, Faites-nous donc part de votre requête._

_- Je voudrais que vous hébergiez ceci._

_- …_

_- Mais c'est un …_

_- Un Parchemin des Anciens !"_

La raison de ma venue les choque bien plus que ma conversion. Il faut bien avouer qu'une telle demande est assez peu banale.

_- "Jeune fille, comment diable avez-vous obtenu un Parchemin des Anciens ?_

_- En le méritant Festus._

_- Combien de secrets pourrait-on révéler avec un tel document ?_

_- Bien trop pour votre bien, vieil homme._

_- Nazir, cessez._

_- Pardon Astrid, où sont mes manières ?_

_- Vous n'en avez pas._

_- Venant de vous, je prends cela comme un compliment."_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette ambiance m'a manquée.

_- "Qu'avez-vous à sourire ainsi ?_

_- Elle se félicite de ne pas être comme vous._

_- Babette. Arrêtez d'embêter Arnbjorn._

_- Vous n'avez aucun humour Veezara._

_- Le vôtre est bien trop décalé._

_- Arhilis, pourquoi amener un tel trésor ici ?_

_- Est-ce la volonté de la Mère de la Nuit ?_

_- Allons, elle n'a pas à s'expliquer. Elle nous demande de veiller sur son bien et nous allons le faire. C'est ce que fait une famille._

_- Merci Astrid._

_- Je vous en prie. Je vais le mettre à l'abri. Faites-le-moi savoir lorsque vous voudrez le récupérer."_

Et la voilà partie en direction de sa chambre avec le rouleau dans les mains.

Le reste de ma famille reste là, immobile.

_- "Alors … comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_- Était-ce par choix ?_

_- … En partie._

_- En partie ?_

_- J'ai accepté de devenir vampire parce que la situation l'exigeait._

_- Comment avez-vous pu choisir la non-vie ?_

_- Personne n'a le droit de critiquer ses choix Arnbjorn. Surtout pas vous._

_- Qu'entendez-vous par là Gabriella ?_

_- Vous êtes un loup par choix et personne ne vous juge._

_- La lycanthropie et le vampirisme sont deux choses différentes._

_- En quoi, je vous prie ?_

_- Être un enfant de la lune est un don. L'Oreille Noire est … malade._

_- Elle n'a pas contracté le Sanguinare Vampiris."_

Comme je le supposais, Babette a compris. Ou peut-être l'a-t-elle senti.

_- "Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui l'a … changée ?_

_- Et bien, le vampirisme peut avoir plusieurs origines. _

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Il peut être contracté suite au contact prolongé avec un vampire ou transmit par morsure. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu un géniteur. Mon vampirisme s'est éveillé après que je me sois faite mordre._

_- Nous savons tout cela, mais quel rapport avec l'Oreille Noire ?_

_- J'y viens Veezara. L'homme qui m'a mordu était faible, tout comme l'était la souche spécifique du Sanguinare Vampiris qui l'avait contaminé. La maladie dégénère d'avantage à chaque nouvelle transmission et les chances que je survive à cette morsure étaient extrêmement faibles. La chance était de mon côté ce jour ça … mais les talents que j'ai développés ont requis trois siècles d'existence._

_- Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

_- Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il y a une autre façon de devenir vampire … la toute première en fait._

_- Donc l'Oreille Noire a eu recours à cette méthode ?  
_

_- Non, Arhilis a été mordue. Mais son géniteur, lui, est un vampire originel._

_- Originel ?_

_- Un sang-pur dont le don noir ne vient pas d'une quelconque affliction._

_- Mais alors … d'où ?_

_- Comme la lycanthropie, le vampirisme … est d'origine daedrique. Un mortel adorateur de Molag Bal peut se voir accorder la forme la plus pure de vampirisme par le Seigneur Daedra lui-même._

_- En échange de la vie de milliers d'innocents."_

Mes frères et sœurs me regardent différemment. Ils semblaient ignorer les origines daedriques du fléau vampirique et maintenant j'entends clairement les rouages grincer dans leur crâne. Une seule question leur brûle les lèvres … « À quelle point a-t-elle changé ? »

_- "D'ailleurs, qui est votre géniteur ?_

_- Le seigneur Harkon._

_- Le clan Volkihar … bien sûr. Alors je suppose que ce rugissement que j'entends dans votre poitrine vient de …_

_- …_

_- Seigneur Vampire … vous êtes pleine de surprise._

_- ..."_

Comment Babette peut-elle sentir la bête en moi, alors que la cour d'Harkon s'en est montrée incapable ?

La question me brûle les lèvres. Mais la poser devant tout le monde ne soulèvera que plus de questions.

_- "Enfin … le fait est Arnbjorn que, malgré son jeune âge, elle est bien plus puissante que moi. À elle seule, elle pourrait tuer chacun d'entre nous sans recevoir la moindre coupure._

_- …"_

Il me regarde fixement. Je pense qu'il digère l'information et ne sait pas très bien quoi répondre. Sa femme le regarde depuis l'escalier, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand à Babette, elle à l'air de croire que tout est réglé puisqu'elle me pousse allègrement vers sa chambre.

_- "Vous nous excuserez, Arhilis et moi devons papoter."_

* * *

J'ai passé plus de temps au sanctuaire que je ne l'avais prévu.

Babette a voulu plus de détails sur ce qui m'avait amené à rencontrer Harkon. Elle s'est montrée assez intéressée par la prophétie, bien que peu satisfaite qu'un homme aussi froid essaye de la réaliser. En plus de cela, la description que j'ai faite de Sérana l'a faite sourire et elle tient absolument à la rencontrer.

Après quelques bavardages sur le quotidien de vampire, Babette a insisté pour que j'utilise mes dons. La gargouille et le drémora l'ont assez vite lassée et elle m'a demandé de prendre ma forme de Seigneur Vampire, ce que je me suis empressée de refuser. J'ai déjà des difficultés à rester lucide quand j'endosse cette forme, je ne veux pas mettre en danger le sanctuaire en courant le risque de perdre le contrôle.

J'ai réussi à la convaincre et à pu répondre à ma question concernant le Seigneur Vampire hurlant dans ma poitrine. Côtoyer le monstre en Harkon pendant des décennies aurait poussé chaque membre de sa cour à brider ses propres pouvoirs. Ils ne pouvaient s'habituer à la rage de la créature et ont préféré devenir sourds, plutôt que de continuer à être oppressés en présence de leur seigneur. Babette n'avait jamais eu à supporter l'agressivité d'un tel monstre pendant aussi longtemps, elle pouvait donc le ressentir sans difficulté. Cependant, à chaque seconde passée en ma présence, elle devait endurer le mal-être que m'inflige la créature au quotidien.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre d'avantage Sérana, j'ai salué à nouveau mes frères et sœurs, récupéré quelques informations sur mes prochains contrats puis j'ai quitté le sanctuaire en compagnie de Babette.

_- "Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée._

_- Allons Arhilis, c'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Vous voulez que je me transforme, je me trompe ?_

_- …_

_- Un jour Babette. Mais pas ici … pas maintenant._

_- Je comprends."_

Elle comprend … mais elle est déçue.

Autant lui remonter un peu le moral.

_- "Savez-vous pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas entendue arriver tout-à-l'heure?_

_- Votre cœur ne bat plus et vous êtes une assassine professionnelle._

_- Effectivement … mais ce ne sont pas les seules raisons. Merci pour tout Babette et à bientôt."_

En la regardant droit dans les yeux, je me laisse gagner par les ténèbres.

Quelques instants après, je m'envole vers Solitude.

Derrière moi, je laisse une petite vampire souriante, gambadant joyeusement jusqu'à son repaire.

* * *

**Après de très longues retrouvailles, notre bosmer reprend le chemin de sa nouvelle demeure.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle quittera un temps la nuit … pour rejoindre les ombres.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	16. Amères trahisons

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis mettait le second Parchemin des Anciens à l'abri dans le sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire.**

**Trouver le troisième Parchemin s'avère toutefois plus difficile et la bosmer s'en retourne à ses autres responsabilités.**

* * *

Plus de temps.

Voilà près de deux semaines que Sérana s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque du château à la recherche d'informations sur sa mère. Et la seule chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'il lui faut plus de temps.

Du temps, je n'en ai pas. Il file même à toute allure ... et Mercer avec lui.

Entre la cécité croissante de Dexion, les remarques désobligeantes de Vingalmo et Orthjolf, les affreux aboiements de Garmr et CuSith, sans oublier les crises de colère d'Harkon, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Mais j'ai seulement mis les pieds dans un bourbier plus inextirpable encore …

_- "Alors jeune fille, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_

_- Ce déchet prépare un gros coup. J'ai trouvé ces plans, mais je ne reconnais pas le dessin et le texte est codé._

_- Faites-moi voir ça … Les Yeux de Falmer, évidemment._

_- Mais … Karliah … personne n'a jamais pu les localiser._

_- Gallus a découvert leur emplacement il y a quelques années._

_- Et bien sûr, Mercer est au courant._

_- En effet._

_- Excusez-moi mais … que sont ces Yeux de Falmer ?_

_- Des gemmes aussi larges que votre tête._

_- Incrustées dans la seule représentation connue d'un elfe des neiges d'avant leur décadence, au plus profond des mines de Irkngthand._

_- Une ruine naine ?_

_- Les galeries sont innombrables … et infestées de Falmers._

_- Et Mercer compte s'y engager seul ?_

_- C'est de la folie, même pour lui._

_- Pas depuis qu'il possède la Clé Squelette."_

Quoi ?

Le légendaire artefact de la Princesse Daedra Nocturne … le passe-partout universel.

Et Mercer est en sa possession ?

_- "Mais … ce n'est qu'une légende._

_- La clé existe bel et bien._

_- Mais en quoi va-t-elle l'aider à trouver les Yeux ?_

_- La clé ouvre absolument tout … jusqu'au potentiel caché en chacun de nous. Mercer peut s'en servir pour développer des pouvoirs inaccessibles aux mortels._

_- Alors … peut-il encore être arrêté ?_

_- … Il nous faudra nous mettre à son niveau._

_- Que voulez-vous dire Karliah ?_

_- Préparez vous, puis retrouvez-moi à la grande pierre dressé, au sud de la ville._

_- Dans quel but ?_

_- Mercer a bafoué les ombres … il est naturel que les ombres le traquent."_

Brynjolf semble aussi perdu que moi. Il ouvre la bouche pour poser une question … qu'il oublie aussitôt qu'il entend l'accès au cimetière se refermer derrière la jeune femme.

Même après mes deux vies, même depuis ma mort, je ne pense pas avoir rencontré plus énigmatique que Karliah. La dunmer semble se faire un malin plaisir à parler par énigme. Je suppose qu'elle a été à bonne école en couchant avec Gallus.

Penser à coder un journal en employant la langue falmer … oubliée depuis plusieurs siècles. J'aurais eu beaucoup à apprendre de l'ancien maître de guilde, si Mercer ne l'avait pas assassiné en blâmant la dunmer, la poussant à l'exil pendant vingt-cinq ans.

_- "Bon … je ne pense pas avoir besoin de bien plus que ce que je porte._

_- Vous cachez toujours de la nourriture dans les poches dissimulées de votre armure ?_

_- Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où cela m'a sauvé la vie._

_- J'ai du mal à le croire Brynjolf. Vous parlez bien peu de vos missions et je vous vois bien trop souvent à la Cruche Percée._

_- La Guilde ne tournerait pas rond si je n'étais pas là pour coordonner cette bande de canailles. Et concernant mes missions, je n'aime pas m'en vanter, tout simplement._

_- Tout simplement."_

L'ironie est une valeur sûre avec lui. Il se contente d'un sourire entendu.

_- "Alors, vous venez ?_

_- Je dois passer à la Cruche. J'ai quelques bricoles à régler._

_- Alors dépêchez-vous. Même si Karliah est du genre patiente, Mercer s'éloigne à chaque instant."_

Oh, il n'ira pas loin. Je compte bien le retrouver et lui faire payer sa trahison … au centuple.

Je pourrais le donner en pâture à CuSith … ou l'offrir à Harkon dans un joli paquet … à moins que je ne retourne à l'Autel de Merhunes Dagon, peut-être que le daedra lui trouvera une utilité … Tellement de possibilités, j'ai hâte de retrouver ce salopard.

Mais là, tout de suite, je dois régler une affaire de famille.

* * *

_- "Delvin, je voudrais vous voir un instant._

_- Ça tombe bien, je pensais justement à vous."_

Que je n'aime pas quand Delvin prend ce ton.

_- "Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ?_

_- Quoi, vous avez du neuf sur Mercer ?_

_- Oh non, rien là dessus. Mais Vex a entendu des choses intéressantes._

_- À quel sujet ?_

_- La Confrérie Noire._

_- …_

_- Et bien , d'après mes sources, l'empereur se serait fait abattre sur son propre bateau._

_- …_

_- Cela remonterait à quelques jours mais l'empire essayerait de garder ça secret … enfin, aussi longtemps que possible. Vous vous doutez bien que je suis immédiatement allée le répéter au Dard de l'Abeille._

_- Des infos sur l'assassin ?_

_- Non, il n'y a eu aucun témoin. Le meurtrier a contourné toute la sécurité._

_- Impressionnant. Je me demande qui a les compétences requises pour réussir ça."_

Delvin et son fameux sourire en coin. Si je n'avais pas appris à contenir ma rage au château, et sans le sort d'illusion de Feran Sadri que j'arrive enfin à lancer, je serais en train de briser la nuque de mon confrère voleur pour qu'il se taise enfin.

_- "C'est quand même incroyable. Tout le monde pensait que la Confrérie était finie._

_- Comme pour la Guilde … et pourtant nous sommes là._

_- Et vous Arhilis, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_- … Qu'un empire sans tête serait bon pour les affaires. Au moins pour un temps._

_- Voilà des mots dignes d'une voleuse."_

C'est bien la première fois que Vex me fait un compliment. Tonalia se contente d'un hochement de tête approbateur, tandis que Vekel sourit derrière son bar. Funeste est bien trop loin pour avoir entendu notre conversation. Quand à la Sculptrice … elle nous ignore, comme d'habitude.

_- "Bon Delvin, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Brynjolf et Karliah m'attendent. Je voudrais parler affaires."_

Il est très content de son petit manège, mais il n'est pas idiot. Les affaires qu'il entretient avec la Confrérie lui sont trop profitables pour qu'il vende la mèche à mon sujet, au risque de tout perdre.

Un simple acquiescement et nous discutons à l'aise dans l'une des alcôves vides autour du bassin de la Cruche Percée.

_- "Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?_

_- Je connais votre amour pour les curiosités et Mercer avait chez lui cette statuette du Renard Gris._

_- Belle pièce._

_- Et beau prix._

_- Combien ?_

_- Un service._

_- …_

_- L'ancien sanctuaire est compromis, nous avons dû nous relocaliser._

_- ..._

_- Vous savez où se situe le sanctuaire d'Aubétoile ?_

_- J'entends des choses._

_- Bien. Il faudrait le rénover._

_- La statue ne suffira pas._

_- Nous venons de recevoir un payement de vingt mille septims._

_- Dans ce cas, dites à Astrid que ce sera avec plaisir._

_- Je suis désolé ... elle est morte."_

Il vient de prendre un sacré coup. Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi bouleversé depuis sa dernière ivresse, le genre qui le pousse à devenir mélancolique.

_- "Comment est-ce arrivé?_

_- Elle ne pouvait pas accepter le changement, alors elle a vendu la nouvelle Oreille Noire aux impériaux pour rester à la tête de notre famille. Mais __elle a été dupée._

_- …_

_- Quand elle a compris son erreur, presque tout nos frères et sœurs étaient déjà morts. Astrid s'est sacrifiée pour expier ses fautes … et pour que l'empire ne s'en tire pas impunément._

_- Alors … qui est cette nouvelle Oreille Noire qui vous dirige ?_

_- … Moi."_

Delvin se contente de secouer la tête, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Puis il se décide à reprendre la parole … d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

_- "Sa famille … toujours sa famille._

_- …_

_- Elle va me manquer._

_- … À nous aussi._

_- Promettez-moi une chose Arhilis … faites-lui toujours honneur._

_- Je vous le promet … sur le néant._

_- … Alors soyez tranquille Oreille Noire, je m'occupe de votre sanctuaire._

_- Merci par avance Delvin. Lorsque la porte noire vous interrogera, répondez « L'innocence, mon frère ». J'informerais Nazir de votre arrivée._

_- Allez rejoindre Brynjolf à présent. J'aimerais … rester seul."_

Pas la peine d'en dire plus ou de rester dans les parages. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Pas avec Mercer battant la campagne.

Non, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

**Arhilis a fuit la cour d'Harkon pour éviter les problèmes, mais les choses se sont précipitées. Deux trahisons, le meurtre d'un empereur, un camarade accablé …**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle prendra son envol.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	17. Au coeur des ombres

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis s'assurait qu'après la trahison d'Astrid, la Confrérie Noire renaîtrait de ses cendres. Dans le même temps, elle avait appris la trahison de Mercer Frey.**

**À présent, elle va se découvrir un nouveau but … une nouvelle existence … et une nouvelle destination.**

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que les ombres étaient mon domaine, bien avant même de rejoindre Bordeciel. Alors, j'aimais déjà penser qu'elles n'étaient qu'un autre de mes instruments de travail.

Puis je suis devenue Arhilis et elles me sont devenues plus précieuses encore. Entre la Guilde et la Confrérie, j'ai appris à les utiliser, les habiter … à m'y fondre.

Ce n'est qu'après ma mort que j'ai réalisé qu'encore une fois, je me trompais. Les ombres cachent parfois d'autres ombres et seuls les inconscients croient en connaître toutes les facettes. Le vampirisme m'a ouvert à un nouveau monde, de nouvelles perceptions. Et les ombres sont devenues un refuge … un lieu hors du temps et loin du soleil.

Mais rien ne m'a préparer à ce que je viens de vivre … à ce qui s'offre à moi.

_- "Alors la Clé Squelette est de retour, l'Aquenoire est enfin ouvert et Mercer à payé sa trahison._

_- Tel que vous le désiriez, Dame Nocturne._

_- En effet._

_- …_

_- Oh, mais peut-être attendez-vous … votre récompense ?_

_- …_

_- Vous pensiez certainement être félicitée pour votre bravoure et votre loyauté ... mais votre esprit étroit vous empêche de voir la vérité. Vos actes ne sont pas de votre fait, ils ne sont qu'une autre clause dans le contrat que vous avez accepté._

_- …_

_- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas … vous voulez vos babioles … et vous les aurez._

_- …_

_- Buvez à long traits de l'Aquenoire. Prenez ce qui revient de droit à l'Agent de Nocturne … et appartenez-moi … jusqu'au Crépuscule Éternel._

_- …_

_- Adieu Rossignol. Assurez-vous que la clé reste à sa place à l'avenir."_

La Princesse Daedra de l'ombre et de la nuit, patronne des voleurs, s'en va comme elle est venue, me laissant devant l'Aquenoire avec Karliah à mes côtés.

_- "Elle semble vous aimer._

_- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donnait._

_- C'est ainsi qu'est Nocturne … pourtant, elle est fière de vous. Si vous l'aviez déçue, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation."_

Merhunes Dagon, Vil Clavicus, Shéogorath. Ce n'est pas le premier Daedra que je rencontre, mais je ne m'en suis jamais sentie aussi proche.

Froide … presque indifférente … mais tellement pleine d'amour pour ses protégés. Nocturne est vraiment une mère pour la Guilde.

_- "Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit de boire à l'Aquenoire ?_

_- Boire de cette eau vous confiera les dons de l'Agent de Nocturne._

_- Son agent ?_

_- Elle vous a désigné._

_- Je croyais que tous les Rossignols représentaient sa volonté._

_- Il est vrai que Brynolf et moi agissons en son nom, mais elle vous a choisi pour être sa porte-parole. Lorsqu'elle désirera agir sur Nirn, c'est à vous qu'elle s'adressera._

_- Mais … n'est-ce pas dangereux de boire une eau venant … de l'Oblivion ?_

_- Je ne sais. Le dernier Agent était Gallus, mais il n'a jamais mentionné de quelconques troubles._

_- __…_"

* * *

Quel goût étrange. Depuis ma conversion, tout aliment ou boisson me laisse un goût de pourri dans la bouche, si bien que je ne suis pas en mesure de profiter d'autre chose que d'hémoglobine. Pourtant, cette eau est aussi douce que l'hydromel et plus épaisse encore que le sang.

Ma troisième gorgée. Je sais d'instinct que je ne dois pas aller plus loin … mon corps ne le supporterait pas. Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin, trois gorgées sont bien suffisantes.

L'épais liquide a réchauffé mon corps, mes yeux percent les ténèbres comme jamais auparavant et des volutes ombreuses s'échappent de ma bouche à chaque respiration. Plus important encore, le silence s'est abattu. Le seigneur vampire dans mon cœur s'est calmé, comme si les ombres l'avaient endormi. Il est toujours là, je le sens. Mais à partir de maintenant, il m'obéit … entièrement.

_- "Vous semblez heureuse._

_- Je le suis._

_- Karliah !"_

Le fantôme de Gallus … que vient-il faire ici ?

_- "Mon amour. Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir._

_- Grâce à ce Rossignol, mon âme demeure intacte. Elle a fait honneur à son serment et à chacun de nous._

_- Qu'allez vous faire maintenant, mon amour ?_

_- Je ne peux demeurer au Mausolée. Mon devoir est rempli et Nocturne me somme de quitter Nirn.._

_- Pourrai-je un jour vous retrouver ?_

_- Lorsque ta dette aura été payée, tu me rejoindra dans le Crépuscule Éternel … et je pourrais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras._

_- Alors partez mon amour … les ombres vous protègent."_

J'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas être là. Ces adieux ne devraient appartenir qu'à Gallus et Karliah.

_- "Adieu Karliah … adieu Rossignol."_

J'ignorais que les fantômes pouvait encore sourire. Pourtant Gallus le fait, alors même qu'il rentre dans l'Aquenoire et que son corps éthérée quitte Nirn … pour toujours.

_- "Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_- Il a rejoint le Crépuscule éternel, le domaine d'Oblivion de Nocturne. Il ne fait à présent plus qu'un avec les ombres qui nous entourent._

_- Vous voulez-dire qu'il est … toujours là ?_

_- Et il le sera toujours. Donner corps aux ombres est l'accomplissement ultime d'un Rossignol … un moyen de continuer à protéger la Guilde depuis l'Oblivion._

_- Alors la phrase « Les ombres vous protègent. » …_

_- Est à comprendre littéralement._

_- C'est … incroyable._

_- Maintenant vous comprenez tout l'importance de l'Aquenoire. Il sert de portail vers le Crépuscule Éternel et en le rouvrant, vous avez rendu sa splendeur à la Guilde. Les Rossignols morts pour la gloire de Nocturne peuvent à nouveau circuler dans notre monde et guider notre chance surnaturelle en posant leurs mains sur les nôtres._

_- Et j'ai … bu le portail ?_

_- En effet. Une partie de votre être a été consumée et le portail s'est ancré en vous. Les Rossignols seront toujours à vos côtés ... aidant vos choix et vos actions … vous relayant les mots de Nocturne … tels sont les privilèges de l'Agent."_

Oreille Noire … Seigneur Vampire … Rossignol … Agent de Nocturne.

Suis-je … toujours moi-même ?

_- "Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

_- Je vais m'installer au Siège des Rossignols. J'espère vous y voir, Brynjolf et vous … après tout, c'est aussi chez vous._

_- Je ne l'oublierai pas._

_- Et rappelez-le à Brynjolf._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas non plus._

_- À présent, partez Arhilis. Il doit être tenu au courant et la Guilde a besoin de sa nouvelle Maîtresse."_

* * *

L'air nocturne de la châtellerie d'Épervine. Un air frais, parcouru par une légère brise faisant danser les feuilles des arbres et projetant leurs ombres inquiétantes sur tout le paysage. Non, pas des ombres … mes frères voleurs. L'armure des Rossignols que je porte semble vivante à une heure si tardive. Comme si le tissu lui-même respirait … comme s'il n'attendait que de rejoindre la nuit … de se fondre en elle.

Entre l'armure et mes nouveaux dons, ma fonction de Rossignol ne m'apporte que de bonnes choses. Et puis, avec mon Seigneur Vampire léthargique, ma non-vie s'annonce bien plus sereine. Quand à ma mort, je sais à présent qu'elle ne sera qu'un autre voyage … un moyen de rejoindre le Crépuscule éternel … de prendre ma place aux côtés de Nocturnes et des antiques Rossignols … de veiller sur la Guilde …

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Arhilis vient de renaître … à nouveau.**

**Elle n'a plus à craindre son vampire intérieur et la mort elle-même n'a plus d'emprise sur elle.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle devra régler quelques problèmes … d'organisation.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	18. Recueillement dans les nuées

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis s'ouvrait aux ombres et comprenait l'immense don que lui faisait Nocturne à travers le pacte des Rossignols.**

**À présent, elle retrouve le chemin de la lumière et se prépare à conclure un grand chapitre de sa vie en Bordeciel … enfin, elle le pense.**

* * *

Le soleil se couche sur Blancherive, et il m'épargne enfin sa morsure cruelle. Je peux laisser mon manteau d'ombre s'évanouir et profiter enfin de la vue qu'offre le Quartier des Nuées.

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue m'asseoir sur le rebord du toit de Fort-Dragon. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et ce coin est idéal pour ça. Je suis toujours sentie apaisée par les bruits du marché, de l'acier brûlant se faisant marteler à la Forgeciel et des cascades s'écoulant vers le Quartier du Vent.

J'aime cette ville … et ce que je vais faire pourrait la mettre en grand danger. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que … je n'ai pas le choix.

* * *

_- "Alors vous êtes de retour, Enfant de Dragon. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?_

_- Il était mouvementé. Nos invités sont déjà arrivés, je suppose._

_- En effet, ils vous attendent._

_- Alors finissons-en._

_- Comme vous le souhaitez. Mais je vous en prie … ne mordez personne."_

Encore une fois, Maître Arngeir lit en moi avec une facilité déconcertante. Il compte parmi les mages les plus puissants de Bordeciel et voit à travers l'illusion du masque mortel sans aucun effort. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Grise-Barbe.

_- "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis peut-être une vampire, mais j'ai encore du savoir-vivre."_

Juste un hochement de tête. Je trouve incroyable qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin. Enfin, cela m'arrange, nous sommes attendus et je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre sur le sujet.

Ils sont tous venus ... je pensais vraiment qu'Ulfric se contenterait d'envoyer un émissaire.

_- "Que fait-elle ici ?_

_- Dame Elenwen fait partie de la délégation impériale._

_- Allons Ulfric, je viens seulement m'assurer que le traité de l'Or Blanc sera respecté._

_- Je refuse de m'asseoir tant que cette catin sera présente._

_- Comment osez-vous ?_

_- SILENCE !"_

Maître Arngeir se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à mon intervention, mais qu'il a préféré ne pas intervenir ... typique des Grises-Barbes.

_- "Vous êtes là pour négocier un traité de paix, pas pour vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Elenwen, prenez place et taisez-vous. Je vous mettrais moi-même dehors si vous faites la moindre remarque._

_- Calmez vos ardeurs, Enfant de Dragon._

_- Seulement si les deux parties en font de même._

_- … Bien._

_- Soit._

_- Puisque nous sommes d'accords … commençons."_

* * *

_- "Alors … ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé._

_- Même si vos interventions n'ont pas été de tout repos._

_- Je n'avais pas le choix Esbern._

_- Mais tout de même Arhilis, aller jusqu'à sortir les dossiers du Thalmor était … culotté. Vous vous êtes faite une ennemie aujourd'hui._

_- Je m'en fais tous les jours et Elenwen me détestait déjà depuis l'affaire de l'Ambassade._

_- Il y aura des représailles. Le Thalmor ne se laisse pas humilier ainsi sans réagir._

_- Je le sais Delphine … et je m'en moque. Le cas d'Alduin est prioritaire à toutes leurs petites manigances politiques. Quand à leur colère, je peux amplement la gérer._

_- Je n'en doute pas._

_- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

_- Ce qui était prévu. Retourner à Blancherive et m'expliquer avec ce dragon._

_- En fait … c'est une dragonne. Elle se nomme Odahviing, ce qui signifie "Chasseuse des neiges ailée"."_

Odahviing. Un grand nom pour celle qui a remplacé Paarthurnax en tant que lieutenant d'Alduin.

Il est grand temps que la chasseuse devienne la proie.

* * *

_- "Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin._

_- …_

_- Vous ne maîtrisez pas la langue des dovas._

_- … Pas aussi bien que je ne le souhaiterais._

_- Ma fierté a causé ma perte. Votre ruse l'emporte … cette fois-ci._

_- Vous n'êtes pas la première à tombez dans ce piège, Odahviing._

_- …_

_- Et vous resterez captive, jusqu'à-ce-que vous me donniez des réponses satisfaisantes._

_- Zu'u bonaar. Vous oseriez me laisser dans cette position … humiliante ?_

_- Sans le moindre remord._

_- …"_

Une dragonne pensive. Je n'imaginais pas que leurs écailles permettaient à leur gueule de prendre de telles expressions.

_- "Hind siiv Alduin. Vous le cherchez._

_- Et vous savez où il se trouve._

_- Rinik Vazah … en effet. Nombre d'entre nous se mettent à douter d'Alduin … mais mu ni meyye. Aucun dov ne veut le défier ouvertement ... mais vous, vous le pouvez, Dovahkiin._

_- Alors dites-moi où est Alduin._

_- Il a utilisé le portail de Skuldafn pour aller en Sovngarde. Il recouvre sa force grâce aux sillesejoor ... les âmes des joor ... mortels."_

Alors Alduin a vraiment trouvé un moyen de rejoindre Sovngarde, le paradis nordique ... et il y dévore les esprits des grands héros d'autrefois pour conserver sa toute-puissance. Jouer avec la mort ne peut que contrarier l'ordre établi … le dévoreur de monde doit être arrêté, avant que tout Nirn ne soit détruit par sa folie.

_- "Zu'u lost ofan hin laan, Dovahkiin … Allez-vous me libérer à présent ? _

_- Pas avant qu'Alduin ne soit passé de vie à trépas._

_- Vous avez peut-être l'âme d'un dovah … mais vous ne l'êtes pas._

_- Et ?_

_- Vous êtes kos lun … sos sahqo … dilon krah … mais vos ailes ne pourront vous porter jusqu'à Skuldafn. Vous aurez besoin de moi."_

Mes ailes ? Alors même que j'entoure mon cœur d'une gangue d'ombre et masque ma nature par un sort d'illusion, elle arrive à voir mes ailes de Seigneur Vampire ... jusqu'où alors vont les sens d'un dragon ?

_- "Libérez-moi et je vous mènerais à Skuldafn._

_- Et à Alduin ..."_

* * *

Ai-je vraiment le droit de libérer Odahviing ?

Affronter une dragonne depuis Fort-Dragon tout en assurant la sécurité de Blancherive n'a déjà pas été une mince affaire à organiser, alors lui faire confiance pour ne rien tenter une fois débarrassée de ses chaînes …

_- "Vous êtes bien songeuse."_

Tellement que je ne l'ai même pas entendue approcher.

_- "… Lydia._

_- Thane._

_- … Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?_

_- Nelkir vous a vu en jouant."_

Le fils du jarl … bien sûr. Je n'avais pas prévu de me faire repérer, et encore moins que Lydia viendrait me débusquer jusque sur le toit. Après la dernière fois, j'espérais même ne pas la croiser du tout.

_- "Vous hésitez pour le dragon ?_

_- … C'est une dragonne._

_- …_

_- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si j'accepte de la libérer._

_- D'après ce que m'a dit le jarl, elle a l'air de vous respecter. Farengar pense que son honneur l'empêchera de tenter quoi que ce soit._

_- …_

_- Avez-vous le choix ?"_

Non, je ne l'ai pas. Je ne l'ai même jamais eu. Ma mission me force la main et je m'apprête à relâcher un reptile volant mortel au cœur de la cité où se trouve ma fille.

Bon sang, voilà des lustres que je n'ai pas pensé à Ma'isha.

_- "Elle va bien."_

Lydia n'a absolument pas les connaissances magiques requises pour lire dans mon esprit. Alors comment … ?

_- "Je connais ce regard. Vous n'arrêterez jamais de vous inquiéter pour elle._

_- …_

_- Vous savez, votre amie est passée._

_- Mon amie ?_

_- Sérana._

_- …_

_- Elle m'a tout expliquée."_

Elle a interrompu ses recherches sur le dernier Parchemin pour venir discuter avec ma huscarl ?

_- "Elle m'a aussi dit que vous lui auriez sûrement cassée un ou deux membres si vous aviez su qu'elle projetait de venir me parler."_

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Je compte bien lui passer un savon.

_- "Vous comptez beaucoup pour elle._

_- …_

_- Elle a prit le risque de venir me parler … je comprends que vous ayez choisi de rester auprès d'elle._

_- …_

_- Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez pas seule."_

Pas de trémolo dans la voix, pas d'accélération de son rythme cardiaque _…_ elle est sincère. Elle va vraiment accepter mon vampirisme ?

Juste comme ça ?

Je l'ai quand même plaquée contre un mur. Bon sang, j'étais même à deux doigts de la tuer.

_- "Je … je suis navrée … pour …l'autre fois._

_- Ne vous en veuillez pas, je me suis montrée bien trop insistante._

_- …_

_- Et puis, vous ne vous contrôliez pas._

_- C'est tout le problème, Lydia. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous blesser à nouveau._

_- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, je vous connais par cœur. Vous vous contrôlez parfaitement et vous refusez juste de faire face à la petite._

_- …"_

Elle a raison … je ne veux pas regarder Ma'isha dans les yeux et lui dire que je suis morte depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. La petite pourrait me rejeter … et je ne le supporterais pas.

_- "Mais vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Entre vos leçons et les miennes, elle est plus que capable. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas à votre apparence … elle verra qui vous êtes vraiment."_

Sithis, Nocturne, faites que ça n'arrive jamais.

_- "Vous êtes confrontée à deux menaces inimaginables … et vous songez plus à votre fille qu'à votre propre vie._

_- …_

_- Vous avez peur de la perdre et c'est ce qui vous distingue d'un simple suceur de sang._

_- …_

_- Alors arrêtez Alduin … arrêtez Harkon … et rentrez chez vous."_

Encore une fois, elle est sincère … et encore une fois, je m'en étonne.

_- "M … merci._

_- Je ne fais que mon devoir."_

Elle sourie bien trop pour que ça ne soit que par professionnalisme. Elle s'est vraiment attachée à la petite et moi. Autant que nous semble-t-il.

Un simple hochement de tête, et elle s'en va. Quand à moi, je traverse le toit avant de me laisser tomber sur la grande terrasse, directement devant Odahviig. La dragonne n'est pas surprise par mon entrée, contrairement aux gardes en faction. Ma chute est bien au delà des compétences de n'importe quel humain, mer ou autre mortel. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour de telles broutilles, j'ai un travail qui m'attend depuis bien trop longtemps.

_- "Libérez-la … nous allons à Skuldafn."_

* * *

**Arhilis a réglé (même temporairement) le problème de la guerre civile, elle a trouvé un moyen de rejoindre Sovngarde et surtout, elle a retrouvé le chemin de son foyer.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle endossera le rôle de professeur et essayera de gérer une vieille connaissance.**

**Au fait, le nom d'Odahviing (une fois découpé en trois mots de pouvoir) donne "neige"(Od), "chasseuse" (Ah) et "aile" (Viing) dans le Construction Set. Cela donne donc ****"Chasseuse des neiges ailée"**, ce qui semble vouloir indiquer qu'il s'agit d'une femelle, contrairement à ce qu'en dit Esbern dans le jeu.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	19. Rejetons du néant

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis retrouvait la confiance de sa huscarl et partait affronter Alduin, déterminée à mettre un terme à la démence du Dévoreur de Monde.**

**À présent, elle se rapproche de l'une de ses autres familles et décide de la prendre en main.**

* * *

Ils sont effrayés, je le sens sans même avoir à me retourner … mais ils n'abandonnent pas. Leur entraînement à vraiment porté ses fruits, je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient le cran de m'affronter. Surtout pas sous cette forme.

_- "Elirah, distrais-le. Zorh, reste en retrait et couvre-la._

_- Et toi Ellean ?_

_- Je vais le prendre à revers."_

Le jeune impérial mène la danse, je m'en doutais. Quand à ses deux camarades, ils préfèrent se fier à lui par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pourtant, c'est infondé. Rien qu'en arrivant jusqu'ici, ils ont démontré qu'ils possèdent largement les compétences requises. Mais il est indéniable qu'ils multiplient les erreurs de débutant depuis qu'ils ont passé le pont de pierre et ont besoin d'une piqûre de rappel.

_- "Rrrrrh ….. Ah, du sang frais."_

Une voix grave et lente, accompagnée d'une pointe d'instinct meurtrier. Juste ce qu'il faut pour les terrifier.

_- "Quel mortel idiot ose s'aventurer en ces lieux ?_

_- Ton heure est venue, monstre."_

La jeune dunmer ne s'est pas laissée démonter et vient de se placer dans la lumière violine des braseros. Posture parfaite, dagues en main et air déterminé sur le visage … Très bien. Elle ne bouge pas, elle attend que je fasse le premier pas. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire après s'être faite repérer … elle retient ses leçons.

_- "MEURS !"_

Ellean est vraiment trop impétueux. Se laisser ainsi tomber depuis les arches de pierre aurait pu fonctionner … s'il ne s'était pas époumoné. Une paralysie temporaire lui servira de leçon.

_- "Ellean !"_

Elle s'inquiète pour lui, ses yeux ne le quittent plus. Intéressant.

Ha, astucieux. Le khajit attendait dans les ombres, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je pose le regard ailleurs, lui laissant enfin l'occasion de décocher son trait. Un tir parfait, bien qu'un peu lent. Il le regrette maintenant que sa flèche s'est brisée sur l'antique sarcophage et que ma main lui enserre le poignet. Je l'ai déjà lâché, mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Ses yeux me fixent et une peur immense déforme encore ses traits … je crois qu'il va mettre un moment à s'en remettre.

_- "Zorh, éloigne-toi de lui."_

Enfin, elle se décide à réagir.

- "_Zorh !_

_- Calme-toi Elirah, je ne vais rien lui faire."_

Elle semble … plus intriguée que terrifiée. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre son prénom.

_- "Oh non, pourquoi avez-vous parlé ?_

_- Allons Babette, je n'allais pas torturer plus longtemps nos chers apprentis._

_- Mais ça devenait tellement intéressant."_

La jeune vampire vient de sortir de derrière l'une des colonnes et a vraiment l'air vexée. Elle l'est bien plus encore quand mes os et ma peau commencent à craquer. Près d'elle, la jeune dunmer est bouche-bée devant l'affreux spectacle … et le reste quand je retrouve mon corps.

_- "Vous arrêtez déjà ?_

_- Je n'aime pas la forme de Seigneur Vampire. Mes sens sont toujours saturés et j'en tire des migraines atroces._

_- Vous voulez juste garder tout l'amusement pour vous._

_- Allons Babette, ne soyez pas si ronchonne._

_- … Oreille Noire."_

Elirah se décide enfin à parler d'une voix tremblante. Je l'imaginais moins timide et moins impressionnable.

_- "C'est vous …_

_- Exact._

_- Mais … à l'instant … vous étiez …_

_- Disons que … mon vampirisme me permet quelques extravagances. J'expliquerais tout cela en détail quand tes deux camarades seront en état._

_- Mais … la mission ?_

_- C'était du vent. Arhilis voulait vous tester._

_- Alors … le monstre de la crypte … n'existe pas ?_

_- Oh, mais il existe. Même si … il est parti depuis longtemps. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment un monstre."_

Babette semble surprise. Qu'ai-je dis de si incroyable ?

_- "Je pensais que vous l'aviez inventé pour votre petite mise en scène._

_- Je n'ai pas pu inventer les ruines, Babette._

_- Ha, effectivement. Mais alors, qui résidait ici ?_

_- Une amie à moi._

_- Qui aime vivre dans des grottes ?_

_- Ce n'est pas une grotte, c'est une crypte._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui … la crypte de Sombreval."_

* * *

Le sanctuaire d'Aubétoile est vraiment accueillant.

La Porte Noire a été polie et les battements de cœur qu'elle émet sont plus intenses que jamais. Du hall à la salle de torture, en passant par les chambres et les salle d'entraînement, tout a été nettoyé en profondeur. Certaines pièces sont même comme sorties du néant, ajoutées aux plans d'origine par un architecte inspiré. Le cercueil de la Mère de la Nuit est mit en valeur par une multitude de bougies et le jardin empoisonné qui lui fait face se développe parfaitement. Il arrache toujours des sourires satisfaits à Babette, la jeune vampire ne pouvant qu'imaginer les poisons qu'elle pourrait concocter avec de tels ingrédients. Les celliers ont été remplis pour la plus grande joie de Nazir, lequel se fait une joie de réduire nos stocks de victuailles. Enfin, l'éclairage diffuse une aura convenant parfaitement à la Confrérie Noire, rehaussée par le magnifique vitrail représentant Sithis qui trône dans notre salle à manger.

Delvin a fait du bon boulot.

_- "Oreille Noire. Quel PLAISIR de vous revoir !_

_- Bonsoir Cicéron._

_- Vous venez parler à notre Mère ?"_

Le bouffon danse d'une jambe sur l'autre, ravi que je ne délaisse pas mes obligations auprès de la Confrérie.

_- "En effet._

_- Quel CHANCE vous avez de l'entendre. Moi je … je ne peux PAS …_

_- Vous savez bien qu'elle vous aime Cicéron. Vous êtes son gardien._

_- Oh oui, JE suis le GARDIEN … et c'est grâce à vous, Oreille Noire."_

En fait, c'était surtout grâce à Lucien Lachance. L'ancien Annonceur m'avait aidé à purger le sanctuaire des ombres corrompues par la solitude qui le hantaient, puis il m'avait convaincu de laisser vivre Cicéron. Après tout, l'arlequin n'avait fait que défendre l'honneur de la Confrérie.

_- "Je lui parle … vous savez ?_

_- Oui, elle me l'a dit._

_- Vrai … vraiment ?_

_- Elle apprécie d'entendre votre voix."_

Il semble estomaqué … mais heureux. Il n'est pas rare de le voir arborer un tel visage, mais il l'est bien plus de profiter du silence en sa compagnie. Le bouffon est tellement touché qu'il en est devenu muet.

_- "Allons Cicéron, reprenez vous._

_- Je … oui … oui, pardon._

_- Pendant que je prie notre mère révérée, rassemblez les apprentis. J'aimerais leur dire deux mots._

_- Bien, Oreille Noire."_

* * *

Le Parchemin repose près de mon lit, sur le piédestal où se trouvait les gants du passe-partout. J'avais craint que le document ne soit enseveli lors de l'attaque du Penitus Oculatus, mais Astrid l'avait mis à l'abri dans la pièce secrète jouxtant sa chambre et il avait échappé aux flammes. D'après Sérana, je m'étais inquiétée pour rien … Il n'existait aucun moyen de détruire un Parchemin des Anciens

_- "Arhilis !_

_- Que vous arrive-t-il Babette ?_

_- Je me demandais … chasser un monstre dans une ruine antique … ce n'est pas commun comme contrat. La Mère de la Nuit a vraiment confié cette mission aux jeunes recrues ?_

_- … Non._

_- Je m'en doutais. Vous voulez les mettre à l'épreuve._

_- N'allez pas leur répéter._

_- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher votre petite sauterie._

_- … Vous voulez venir ?_

_- Je peux ?_

_- Vous vouliez me voir me transformer. C'est l'occasion, vous ne pensez pas ?_

_- Vous allez leur infliger ça ?_

_- Je leur ai promis un monstre. Il vont y avoir droit._

_- Vous êtes cruelle … j'adore._

_- Il faut bien, sinon ils ne progresseront jamais."_

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour courir dans sa chambre. Quinze secondes et la voilà de retour, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une cape de voyage attachée autour du cou.

_- "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?"_

Je savais qu'elle serait intéressée, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel bonheur.

_- "Il faut au moins informez Nazir. Après nous pourrons y aller.  
_

_- NAZIIIR ! Arhilis et moi sortons un moment !_

_-__ …_

_- Alors, on y va ?"_

* * *

**Arhilis a pu retourner auprès de sa première famille et s'est un peu amusée avec ses nouveaux frères et sœurs. En plus, le bouffon épargné se sent plus heureux que jamais et le Parchemin est toujours à l'abri.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Arhilis comprendra que vie et mort sont encore plus étroitement liés qu'elle ne le pensait.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**


	20. Coeur glacé

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis rendait une petite visite à la Confrérie Noire et en profitait pour mettre à l'épreuve les jeunes assassins.**

**À présent, elle va allez plus loin qu'elle n'osait le croire … afin de mieux chuter.**

* * *

Plus je la regarde et plus j'ai envie de … Non, je ne peux pas.

_- "Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- …_

_- Arhilis, je n'aime pas vous voir aussi morose._

_- Ce … ce n'est rien._

_- Ça n'en a pas l'air._

_- J'avais seulement l'esprit ailleurs. Venez, Dexion va nous attendre._

_- Alors Dexion attendra. Il vous faudra de toute façon aller chercher l'autre parchemin sur Aubétoile, alors il n'est pas à ça près._

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Allons, dites-moi ce qui se passe._

_- …"_

Encore ce regard … inquiet. Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi, pas plus que je ne peux lui dire ce qui me trouble. Après tout, il est impossible qu'elle partage mes sentiments, pas avec tout ce qu'elle sait de moi. J'ai tué pour de l'argent, pour survivre et même … pour le plaisir. Elle est consciente que c'était dans une autre vie, mais quoi qu'elle en pense, je suis toujours cette personne. Je suis un monstre et je le resterai, peu importe le nom que je porte.

_- "Je vous en prie, n'insistez pas._

_- …_

_- Et cessez de vous inquiéter autant pour moi._

_- … Je ne peux pas."_

Elle a murmuré cette réponse, mais je l'ai entendue … et mon cœur est passé à deux doigts de battre à nouveau.

_- "Sé … Sérana …_

_- Je ne peux pas faire mine de ne rien voir … pas avec vous._

_- …_

_- Arhilis, je ne supporte plus de vous voir dans cet état. Vous êtes pensive depuis que nous avons quitté ma mère et j'ai l'impression de vous revoir à la sortie de Blancherive._

_- …_

_- Je croyais que tout s'était arrangé avec Lydia … alors qu'est-ce qui vous met d'humeur aussi morose ?"_

Vous …

Je m'inquiète pour vous depuis des jours … en fait, depuis les ruines de Griffenoire. Alors, vous étiez déjà inquiète des agissements de votre père. Puis vous vous êtes mise à chercher des indices sur la cachette de votre mère et votre état a empiré. La fatigue, l'anxiété et l'idée de la revoir se sont ajoutés à vos angoisses.

Puis nous sommes entrées dans le Cairn de l'Âme et nous avons trouvé Valérica. Vous avez libéré votre cœur d'un poids immense qui y reposait depuis plusieurs siècles et vous avez recommencé à sourire … à me sourire … et j'ai compris.

_- "…"_

Le silence est maître depuis longtemps et je me refuse à le briser. Rompre cet instant m'est impossible, pas sans dévoiler mes sentiments. Elle ne cesse de plonger son regard dans le mien, me faisant tourner la tête. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi mal depuis ma conversion et le premier meurtre de mon autre moi.

_- "Arhilis … je … je …"_

Elle est gênée... autant que moi. Mais elle se décide à briser le silence … et mon âme. Je rêve … je ne peux que rêver.

Ses lèvres pressées sur les miennes … le parfum de ses cheveux … ses mains dansant sur ma nuque … mes mains sur sa taille … Divins, figez le temps !

_- "…_

_- …_

_- Je ne pensais pas …_

_- … Moi non plus._

_- …_

_- …"_

Sa respiration est aussi saccadée que la mienne. Mais ce n'est pas grave … les mots n'ont plus d'intérêt. Je n'ai pas rêvé le premier baiser … pas plus que celui-ci.

Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Harkon … la prophétie … le risque est bien trop grand.

_- "Sérana …_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je ne peux pas … vous ne pouvez pas …"_

Le vouvoiement est volontaire, pour garder une certaine distance … et elle n'aime visiblement pas.

_- "Arhilis … tu ressens la même chose que moi._

_- …_

_- Pourquoi le nier ?_

_- Votre père … la prophétie … trop de choses sont en jeu._

_- Au diable mon père. Il m'a empoisonnée l'existence depuis bien trop longtemps et je refuse de le laisser à nouveau piétiner mon bonheur."_

Elle m'embrasse une troisième fois et je sens ma résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Je ne peux plus lutter. Son contact m'apaise, redonne vie à mon cœur glacé … réchauffe chaque fibre de mon être.

Non, il y a autre chose. La chaleur vient d'ailleurs. Là, je sens comme … une déchirure. Une part de moi qui ne m'appartient plus … et qui cherche à sortir. La sensation est différente de celle que me procure le Seigneur Vampire. C'est une chose plus sombre, plus silencieuse et plus mortelle que n'importe quelle créature de la nuit. Non, pas une chose … plusieurs. Elles s'extirpent hors de ma chair … se rassemblent … submergent mon esprit … mon corps … m'enveloppent entièrement … et serrent la gorge de Sérana.

Je sens la douceur de sa peau dans ma main, mais je n'arrive pas à la lâcher. Mon autre main se tend vers elle et se referme sur … oh non, le pommeau de sa dague elfique. Le fil aiguisé de l'arme remonte le long de sa hanche … suit le contour délicat de son buste … jusqu'à rejoindre son cou. Je me sens appuyer le métal froid sur sa carotide … y tracer un fin sillon sanglant.

_- "Cette union n'aura pas lieu … j'y veillerai."_

Cette voix n'est pas la mienne, pourtant c'est bien ma bouche qui vient de prononcer ces mots. Je reconnais cette voix … pourtant ce ne se peut. Je ne peux le concevoir. Mais cette voix … ces sombres émanations qui s'échappent de ma gorge …

_- "Insistez et vous subirez mon courroux, Rossignol."_

Nocturne !

* * *

**Arhilis se refermait sur elle même, inquiète de ce que pouvait penser celle qu'elle aime. Puis celle-ci l'a embrassée et Arhilis s'est sentie revivre, jusqu'à ce que cette sombre manifestation ne mette un terme à leur joie.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Arhilis comprendra ce qui a poussé la Princesse Daedra de l'Ombre à agir ainsi.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	21. Âme brisée

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis et Sérana avaient récupéré le dernier Parchemin des Anciens et se laissaient aller à exprimer les émotions qui les habitaient depuis déjà trop longtemps. Puis Nocturne était intervenue et avait brisé la magie du moment.**

**À présent, Arhilis veut des réponses … elle va être servie.**

* * *

En étant choisie pour être l'Agent de Nocturne, je savais que la Princesse Daedra jouerait dans ma vie un rôle très important … autant que celui de la Mère de la Nuit depuis qu'elle m'avait élue Oreille Noire. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle interviendrait aussi tôt, ni aussi directement.

User du portail qui me relie au Crépuscule éternel et me posséder par l'intermédiaire des anciens Rossignols, dans le seul but de menacer la femme que j'aime. Les Daedras sont majoritairement considérés comme diaboliques … à présent, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi.

_- "Arhilis, tu … tu vas vraiment entrer là-dedans ?"_

Sérana s'inquiète … à nouveau.

_- "__Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Mais …  
_

_- __Tu vois une autre solution ?_  


___- __Je … et bien __…_ non.

_____- ______…_

_- Mais menacer un Daedra n'est pas rationnel, surtout avec une princesse telle que Nocturne._

_- Je me moque d'être irrationnelle. E__lle devrait me remercier a_près tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle. Et au lieu de ça, elle nous empêche d'être ensemble. Il est hors de question que j'accepte cela.

_- … Fais attention."_

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je vois qu'elle est clairement aussi frustrée que moi. Depuis que nous avons quitté le château, elle a essayé par deux fois de voler mes lèvres et par deux fois, les ombres l'en ont empêchée. Il est plus que temps que ça cesse.

* * *

Même après que j'ai revêtu mon armure de Rossignol, le portail m'a refusée l'accès, si bien que j'ai du traverser à nouveau la Voix du Pèlerin. Devant moi, l'Aquenoire coule à flots … et Dame Chance m'attend, lévitant au dessus de la source brumeuse.

_- "Bonsoir, Rossignol._

_- Mercer, Brinjolf, la Guilde, Gallus et Karliah … j'ai fais tout ce que vous me demandiez. TOUT !_

_- Encore une fois, vous vous laissez aveugler par vos émotions."_

Et j'en suis heureuse. Si je n'étais pas aussi furieuse, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir un tel discours à une entité aussi puissante que la Maîtresse des Ombres.

_- "Une princesse d'Oblivion se mêlant des affaires de cœur d'une simple bosmer … vous devriez avoir honte !_

_- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?_

_- Et vous ?_

_- Tenez votre langue Rossignol._

_- Même Boéthia a plus d'honneur que vous."_

Là, je l'ai vraiment fâchée. Les vapeurs ombreuses qui s'échappent de ma bouche depuis déjà deux jours viennent de recouvrir l'intégralité de mon armure, m'empêchant totalement de bouger. Je ne suis même pas en mesure de parler.

_- "J'avais oublié à quel point les mortels peuvent être énervants."_

Pas de doute, elle est furieuse. Peut-être que j'aurais dû écouter Sérana en fin de compte.

_- "Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce qui me pousse à vous empêcher de fricoter avec votre petite amie, alors laissez-moi vous éclairer. Vous n'êtes pas une simple bosmer, comme vous venez de le dire. Oh, vous êtes tellement plus que ça."_

Sa voix est toujours tranchante, mais … elle semble presque admirative.

_- "Vous êtes un point central de Mundus, du Néant, ainsi que de plusieurs plans d'Oblivion. En tant qu'Enfant de Dragon, vous portez en vous l'énergie d'Akatosh et représentez Nirn. Le vide vous suit également, Sithis vous ayant désigné pour être l'Oreille Noire. En tant que Seigneur Vampire, vous avez une connexion particulière à Molag Bal et à Port-de-Froid, son plan personnel. Et parce que j'ai fais de vous une Rossignol et mon Agent, vous portez ma parole depuis le Crépuscule Éternel. Voilà ce que vous êtes, quatre plans distincts regroupés dans un seul être … un point névralgique de l'Aurbis."_

Je me suis déjà demandée si j'étais encore moi-même après toutes ces machinations divines et démoniaques. J'ai ma réponse.

_- "Jusque là, pas de problèmes. Mes frères et moi avons nos arrangements, Sithis ne poursuit aucun but particulier, quand à vos Divins, ils se moquent de ce que vous pouvez faire en dehors de Mundus. Mais en entrant dans le Cairn des âmes, vous avez enclenché une série d'événements qui ne peut être enraillée. Les plans que vous représentez se sont retrouvés connectés au plan des Maîtres Idéaux, qui __s'est __à son tour __ancré dans votre âme__."_

Sérana m'en avait parlé et j'avais craint les effets que provoquerait une nouvelle scission de mon être … il faut croire que j'avais raison.

_- "Vous avez envahi le Cairn de l'Âme, un territoire sur lequel nul d'entre nous n'a le contrôle, et l'Oblivion tout entier s'est mit en branle. Une guerre plus grande que tout ce que vous avez pu connaître se prépare, et vous en êtes la cause."_

Une guerre d'ampleur transplanaire … qu'ai-je fais ?

_- "Je suis consciente que telle n'était pas votre intention. Votre but était louable, mettre Nirn à l'abri de la démence du Seigneur Vampire Harkon."_

Elle sait ?

_- "Mais encore une fois Rossignol, des choses vous échappent. Vous n'arrivez pas à le concevoir, pourtant votre libre-arbitre n'est qu'une illusion. La prophétie d'Alduin vous a déjà poussée en avant et vos Divins vous ont brisée un première fois, dans le seul but de corriger leurs erreurs passées. Avec la Tyrannie du soleil, ils vous utilisent à nouveau pour garder leur influence sur Nirn, peu soucieux des répercussions qu'aura votre quête sur l'Oblivion. Là encore, vous n'y pouvez rien."_

Elle est en train de me dire que … les Divins se jouent de moi depuis le début, simplement pour rester aux commandes de Tamriel ?

_- "Mais alors même que vous ne pouvez vous soustraire à vos Divins … que vous ne pouvez recoller les fragments épars de votre âme … que vous ne pouvez empêcher ce conflit que vous avez initié, ni même y prendre part directement … vous aurez un rôle à y jouer, un choix à faire … et nul ne saurait le faire à votre place."_

Alors j'ai quand même un certain regard sur ma propre existence ?

_- "Vos contacts répétés avec ma … famille, ont attiré l'attention de l'un de mes frères. Dans peu de temps, il vous enverra un message … une proposition. Il vous offrira les secrets de l'Oblivion et de l'Aetherius, les méandres du Mundus et les profondeurs du Néant. À ce moment-là, Les Divins n'auront plus d'influence sur vous, vous serez enfin libre … libre de choisir. Et vos choix influeront sur l'allégeance de mon frère, sur l'avenir de Nirn et sur l'issue de cette guerre."_

Mais … quelle rapport avec …

_- "Mais ces choix ne sauraient être influencés. Ni par les Divins, ni par les Daedras, ni même par cette vampire qui vous est si chère. L'amour que vous lui portez est peut-être sincère, mais il vous fera hésiter. Cela ne vous est pas permis et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher."_

Elle refuse que je sois avec Sérana pour ne pas qu'elle m'influence ? N'arrive-t-elle pas à comprendre que chacune de mes réactions est déjà guidée par mon amour pour la nordique ? Qu'en me l'arrachant, elle ne fait que me pousser à la désirer encore d'avantage ?

_- "À présent, je vais vous relâcher et vous quitterez le mausolée. Je garderai un œil sur vous jusqu'à ce que mon frère intervienne, puis je vous laisserai faire votre choix. En attendant, cessez de côtoyer la vampire d'aussi près ou une coupure au cou sera le moindre de ses soucis."_

* * *

Les ombres se sont calmées, m'ont relâchée et Nocturne est partie … pourtant je continue de fixer l'Aquenoire. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir effacer Dame Chance … la réduire à néant … supprimer jusqu'à son nom de la surface du monde. Mais je ne peux pas … je ne le pourrai jamais … pas plus que je ne pourrais exprimer mon amour pour la vampire. Sérana m'attend près du Mausolée … mais Nocturne attend également, guettant le moindre faux pas. Je refuse d'en faire un seul.

Mon cœur a recommencé à battre lorsque Sérana m'a embrassée pour la première fois. Il vient de laisser échapper son dernier battement, dans cette salle obscure, devant le portail ténébreux qui contrôle à présent ma vie.

Je suis morte à nouveau … pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

**Arhilis ne s'attendait pas à apprendre de la bouche d'une archidémone qu'elle est tellement unique que l'amour lui est interdit. Pourtant Nocturne est claire à ce sujet : si la Rossignol approche à nouveau Sérana avec de telles intentions, elle la mettra en danger de mort.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la bosmer et la vampire devront gérer leurs sentiments et faire face à une personne qui comprend plus que quiconque ce que signifie "avoir des responsabilités".**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	22. Face à l'aube

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis apprenait de la bouche de Nocturne que son amour pour Sérana ne signifiait plus rien. La princesse daedra allait même s'en assurer d'une odieuse façon. Dès cet instant, elle ne cesserait de surveiller son Agent et au moindre signe d'émotion … de rapprochement corporel … elle tuerait Sérana.**

**Les deux femmes vont devoir gérer cette situation, sans perdre de vue leur objectif final. Mais après le regard d'une immortelle, c'est son passé qui vient hanter la bosmer.**

* * *

Deux hommes et une femme, lourdement armés. Bien plus que l'odeur d'acier et de cuir que véhicule leur équipement, c'est l'odeur du troll qui les a trahis … avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la clairière. Oser profaner un lieu comme celui-ci avec cette créature puante, la Garde de l'Aube est tombée bien bas.

Sans surprise, elle les a également sentis et semble partager mes inquiétudes.

_- "Tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons les raisonner ?_

_- Les gardes peut-être … mais le troll ?"_

Un mince sourire … le premier depuis le Mausolée … il y a bien trop longtemps. Après mon entrevue avec Nocturne, Sérana s'est refermée sur elle-même. Nous continuons de nous tutoyer, mais nos échanges sont devenus plus rares et beaucoup moins chaleureux. Et puis cette distance … ces quelques pas qui nous séparent … sont pour moi comme une abysse infranchissable.

_- "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- On n'a plus trop le choix … espérons qu'ils soient d'humeur à m'écouter."_

Les voilà, avec leur troll de compagnie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple mortel pouvait dompter l'une de ces créatures et encore moins lui faire revêtir une armure d'acier, pourtant Isran a visiblement réussi. Je suis contente qu'ils le tiennent en laisse, sans quoi le monstre nous aurait attaquées à vue.

La jeune fille en armure légère semble mal à l'aise. Être envoyée en tant qu'émissaire auprès de deux vampires au fin fond d'une grotte perdue à la frontière de Cyrodiil n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Quand aux deux hommes en armure lourde, leur casque m'empêche de voir leur visage mais leur tension est palpable.

_- "Bonjour à vous, Gardes de l'Aube. Merci d'être venus._

_- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous abattre à l'instant."_

Cette voix …

_- "Durak ?_

_- …_

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'Isran vous enverrait._

_- Il n'a jamais reçu votre lettre. Maintenant parlez, avant que je ne perde patience._

_- Je sais comment mettre fin aux attaques de vampires._

_- …_

_- Le père de Sérana, que voici …_

_- Heu, bonjour._

_- … et qui s'avère être mon géniteur, en est à l'origine. Le Seigneur Harkon fait courir diverses rumeurs au sein des clans vampires et les pousse à devenir plus intrépides. Il dispose ainsi de ses plus faibles adversaires et effraye du même coup les mortels en les poussant à devenir paranoïaques … lui laissant le champ libre pour remplir son véritable objectif._

_- Et quel est-il ?_

_- Utiliser une relique divine afin d'accomplir une ancienne prophétie dépeinte dans plusieurs Parchemins des Anciens. Il veut retrouver l'Arc d'Auriel et s'en servir pour aveugler le soleil … plonger tout Tamriel dans une nuit éternelle."_

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le voilà qui retire son casque, tant il a besoin d'air, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

_- "C'est … pire que ce que nous imaginions."_

Il a vraiment l'air soucieux. À ses côtés, ses deux acolytes s'agitent nerveusement dans leurs armures. Apprendre l'existence de la Tyrannie du Soleil de la bouche d'une vampire … voilà qui ne les rassure pas du tout.

_- "C'est pourquoi je vous ai contacté. Je compte bien m'occuper d'Harkon moi-même, mais je ne peux protéger les villes de ces attaques incessantes._

_- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?_

_- Harkon est bien trop fort pour la Garde. Sans l'arc d'Auriel pour contrecarrer ses pouvoirs, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance._

_- Vous avez cette arme ?_

_- Pas encore, mais je viens de découvrir son emplacement._

_- …_

_- Réfléchissez Durak … je ne veux pas plus que vous que cette prophétie se réalise. J'ai une fille à Blancherive et je refuse de la voir grandir dans la peur."_

Apparemment, il ne savait pas pour Ma'isha … et il peut voir que je suis sincère … pourtant, assez étrangement, il hésite encore.

_- "Alors … pourquoi … pourquoi êtes-vous ..."_

Ha … Je vois ce qui le dérange.

_- "Une vampire ?_

_- …_

_- C'est de ma faute."_

Sérana n'a pas l'air de connaître la vitesse et la force dont peut faire preuve le fier peuple des Orsimers. Si Durak n'était pas si estomaqué, il serait probablement en train de lui trancher la tête.

_- "Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser seule auprès de mon père._

_- …_

_- Elle a choisi de se laisser mordre afin de pouvoir me protéger._

_- …_

_- Et … et je …_

_- …_

_- Tout est de ma faute …_

_- Sérana._

_- …_

_- Tu peux blâmer ton père … les Divins … ou même les daedras … mais je t'en supplie, ne te sens pas coupable._

_- …"_

Comme j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras … la rassurer … goûter à nouveaux à ses lèvres … Mais je suis déjà allée trop loin … ou plutôt, trop près au goût de Nocturne. Une langue de brume noire vient de quitter ma gorge. Décidément, je hais les daedras.

_- "Elle te surveille toujours ?_

_- …"_

Les Gardes n'ont pas l'air de comprendre … difficile de le leur reprocher. Et puis, ils n'ont pas l'air de m'avoir vu régurgiter des ombres, pas plus que la douleur manifeste que leur simple vue provoque en moi.

_- "Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous disais Durak ?_

_- …_

_- Je savais qu'elle ne nous aurait pas trahis."_

Je reconnais cette voix. En y réfléchissant, il est même logique que je l'entende à nouveau. Pourtant, trouver cette personne en ces lieux me semble encore plus incongru que la présence de Durak.

_- "C'est vous Agmaer ?"_

Pas de réponse, mais son casque tombe. Pas de doute, c'est bien le jeune fermier que j'ai rencontré en allant au Canyon du Levant. Son sourire est assez crispé, mais je sais qu'il est franc.

_- "Bonjour Arhilis, c'est bon de vous revoir._

_- Je suis également heureuse de vous retrouver mais … pourquoi Durak vous a-t-il choisi ?"_

La question mérite d'être posée. Il n'a aucun entraînement, aucune formation, aucune expérience du combat … et le voilà en armure lourde au fond des fonds de Bordeciel, une arbalète fixée entre les épaules et une hache de combat au flan.

_- "En fait, c'est moi qui ai reçu votre lettre et j'ai lourdement insisté pour venir. Je savais bien que vous ne seriez pas passée à l'ennemi sans une excellente raison."_

Il me fait confiance alors que nous ne nous sommes pas vus plus de quinze minutes avant que je ne quitte le Fort ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel chez un nordique depuis … Astrid … enfin, avant l'affaire du Penitus Oculatus.

_- "Et qui est la jeune fille ?_

_- Oréine Jurard, une jeune recrue._

_- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Oréine._

_- …"_

Elle n'a pas l'air causante. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle m'aurait déjà foudroyée sur place si elle avait pu le faire. À moins qu'elle ne préfère lâcher sa laisse et laisser la créature poilue s'occuper de nous.

_- "Ne lui en voulez pas. Sa tante Sorine a rejoins la Garde de l'Aube un peu après votre départ et … elle a été tuée par l'un des vôtres._

_- Je vois … je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances._

_- …_

_- Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_- Elle s'est faite mordre lors du dernier assaut vampirique sur le Fort._

_- La morsure l'a tuée ?"_

Sérana a l'air aussi étonnée que moi.

_- "Non, c'est impossible. À moins de lui en vouloir personnellement ou d'être extrêmement hargneux, nous nous assurons toujours de garder notre cible en vie. Lorsque nous mordons un mortel, nous ressentons instinctivement le moment où nous devons cesser de nous abreuver. De plus, nos crocs sécrètent un anesthésiant et notre salive aide à la cicatrisation des plaies que nous causons en perforant les veines."_

Il semble qu'ils ignoraient ces petits détails. À vrai dire, moi aussi.

_- "Une simple morsure ne peut pas être létale._ _Il faudrait plusieurs minutes d'acharnement pour vider entièrement un humain, ou même pour lui lacérer la gorge en usant uniquement de nos crocs. En tant que Garde de l'Aube, elle aurait largement eu le temps de réagir."_

C'est indéniable, elle connaît son sujet.

_- "Non … le vampire a péri en quelques instants._

_- Alors je ne comprends pas._

_- S'est-elle vidée de son sang ?_

_- C'est une option._

_- Elle a aussi pu mourir de maladie, causée par l'infection._

_- Vous faites fausse route … la vie de Sérine n'était pas en danger._

_- Mais alors …_

_- Quand il a découvert qu'elle avait été mordue, Isran … l'a faite abattre … pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme._

_- QUOI ? Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ?_

_- Vous ne comprenez pas._

_- Vous avez tué l'une des vôtres. Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre Agmaer ?_

_- Isran était accablé par les rumeurs sur votre changement d'allégeance. Il ne voulait pas laisser cela se répéter avec Sorine._

_- Devenir vampire n'affecte pas les souvenirs, elle serait restée loyale. Elle aurait même pu me rejoindre et m'aider à arrêter Harkon._

_- …_

_- Et d'après ce que vous dites, vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de vérifier si elle avait véritablement contracté le Sanguinare Vampiris._

_- Isran ne voulait pas courir de risque._

_- Alors il l'a exécutée !"_

Une innocente tuée, pour de simple suppositions. Le rougegarde a dépassé les bornes. S'il était présent, je lui aurait déjà brisé la nuque … et là, il aurait eu une raison valable de remettre en cause mon humanité.

_- "Vous saviez qu'il finirait par craquer … je vous ai même fait part de mes propres inquiétudes à ce sujet._

_- … _

_- Vous deviez veiller à ce que son fanatisme ne prenne pas le pas sur l'honneur et la mission de la Garde de l'Aube._

_- Et j'ai échoué._

_- …_

_- Je le vois à présent … mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard … lorsque j'ai tenu le corps de Sorine dans mes bras et qu'Isran n'a même pas daigné lui accorder des funérailles dignes de ce nom._

_- …_

_- Isran se laisse aveugler sa sa haine pour les vampires. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire Durak._

_- Je le sais bien Agmaer … pourtant je ne peux cesser de penser que … si j'avais agit dès le début … si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'exprimé mes inquiétudes …"_

Il me fixe. Et cette chose dans ses yeux … du regret.

_- "Vous n'auriez pas eu à choisir la non-vie …"_

La petite ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que l'orc se mette à pleurer en la regardant.

_- "Et ta tante serait encore parmi nous."_

Il a besoin de temps pour se calmer. Sûrement autant qu'il en faudra à la jeune fille avant de pouvoir nous regarder, Sérana et moi, sans ciller ou paraître sur le point de sortir un pieu. Pourtant, il n'a pas le luxe de le prendre … pas plus que nous.

_- "Durak … je suis désolée de vous infliger cela mon ami ... mais vous allez devoir arrêter Isran._

_- …_

_- Il ne peut continuer à éliminer les vôtres, uniquement guidé par sa rage et son besoin de vengeance, sans en subir les conséquences._

_- …_

_- Vous voulez que … que nous …_

_- Non Agmaer, le tuer n'est pas la solution._

_- …_

_- Contentez-vous de montrer au reste de la Garde … qu'il y a une autre voie._

_- …_

_- Et surtout, faites attention à vous._

_- … Vous aussi Arhilis."_

Inutile de nous attarder. Durak et Oréine ont besoin de réfléchir et je suis certaine qu'Agmaer pourra leur prodiguer de bons conseils.

Quand à Sérana et moi, il est plus qu'urgent que nous rejoignons Sombrechute. L'Arc d'Auriel y repose depuis l'Ère de l'Aube … il est hors de question qu'il attende d'avantage.

* * *

**Notre bosmer est toujours en conflit avec ses sentiments, mais elle arrive a passer outre pour essayer de gérer la crise qui ne manque pas d'avoir lieu au sein de la Garde de l'Aube. Une fois ses relations avec Durak et Agmaer redevenues cordiales, et après avoir supporté les regards assassins de leur jeune recrue, Arhilis et Sérana se dirigent vers la grotte de Sombrechute et le trésor qu'elle renferme.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elles plongeront dans le passé pour mieux appréhender le futur.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	23. Neige sanglante

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis a dû se révéler à la Garde de l'Aube et leur communiquer la prophétie de la Tyrannie du Soleil. À leur tour, les gardes lui ont faite part de l'état d'Isran, lequel se laisse autant aveugler qu'Harkon par sa supposée mission sacrée.**

**À présent, elle va réaliser que l'immortalité ainsi que d'immenses responsabilités, tout autant que l'amour, peuvent pousser à commettre des folies.**

* * *

Auriel ... Auri-El ... Akatosh ... plusieurs noms, une seule entité. Le chef des Divins, l'ancien Aedra ayant donné corps au monde et naissance au temps lui-même. Un être céleste au pouvoir incommensurable, loué par tous les peuples et toutes les cultures … et je tiens son arc entre mes mains ... la seule chose en dehors du soleil à témoigner de son influence sur Mundus.

_- "Il est … magnifique._

_- Facture elfique._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Ça ne se voit pas ?_

_- Il est bien différent de celui que tu avais l'habitude de porter._

_- L'arc dont tu parles, je l'ai fait selon les anciennes coutumes de mon peuple. Sa conception même représente ma connexion à Y'ffre. C'est bien simple, tu ne trouveras pas d'arme d'origine bosmer de meilleure qualité que mes dagues ou mon arc d'Aîné. Mais celui-ci semble plutôt d'origine altmer … ou ayléide._

_- En réalité, il a été forgé à l'aube des temps par Anui-El lui-même, puis offert à Auri-El avant son combat contre Lorkhan."_

Je ne me ferai jamais au système de portails de la Chantrie, pas plus qu'à l'apparence singulière de mon interlocuteur. Aussi grand qu'un altmer … aussi pâle que les individus frappés des souches les plus faibles de vampirisme … et cette armure que je croyais n'être à nulle autre pareille …

_- "Si vous avez trouvé l'arc, je suppose que Vyrthur …_

_- Votre frère est mort."_

Pas de tristesse … seulement du soulagement.

_- "Alors le maléfice des Trahis n'est plus._

_- Malheureusement Gélébor … ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans._

_- Alors … comment expliquez-vous son comportement ?_

_- Votre frère était atteint de vampirisme, bien avant l'attaque des Trahis._

_- Un vampire … mais … d'où lui est venu cette affliction ?_

_- Un ancien fidèle l'a mordu lorsque le temple était encore en activité._

_- Et votre dieu n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher._

_- Je comprends …"_

Sérana et moi aussi. Avec l'immersion de Nocturne dans nos vies, nous ne comprenions que trop bien la rage qui habitait l'Archivicaire Vyrthur. Il avait été dévoué à Auri-El, il lui avait dédié sa vie … puis l'Aedra l'avait trahi.

_- "Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?_

_- Hé bien, je suis toujours Chevalier-Paladin d'Auriel. Vyrthur mort, la responsabilité de veiller sur la Chantrie m'incombe._

_- Vous comptez rester ici ?_

_- Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que la mémoire des Elfes des Neiges perdure._

_- Et vous comptez honorer votre peuple éteint en restant seul dans ce temple oublié ?_

_- Je dois restaurer la Chantrie et consigner son histoire. Le monde mérite de contempler la grandeur d'Auri-El … de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en ces lieux."_

Le falmer a déjà supporté la solitude depuis plusieurs millénaires … et est prêt à continuer pour le bien de peuples qui considèrent le sien comme abomination. Il mérite le respect.

_- "C'est … très noble de votre part._

_- Et qui sait, peut-être que d'autres de mes semblables ont échappé à l'asservissement des dwemers. Si tel est le cas, je sais qu'ils retrouveront leur chemin vers le Val Oublié."_

Il semble pensif subitement. Comme s'il pouvait déjà assister au retour de ses frères et sœurs disparus.

_- "Je vous le souhaite._

_- Merci mon amie. Si mon aide est un jour requise, sachez que je serais là pour vous. À présent, partez. Le monde ne devrait pas vivre dans la peur plus longtemps, cette prophétie doit s'achever."_

* * *

Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis plusieurs jours, pourtant ce spectacle ne m'a vraiment pas manquée. Les plats d'argent finement ciselés, l'ameublement massif, les dalles anciennes … tout est souillé par des hectolitres de sang.

_- "Arhilis, c'est gentil d'être passée._

_- Bonsoir Orthjolf._

_- Où étiez-vous ces derniers jours ?_

_- Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?_

_- Ne jouez pas à cela, vous ne voulez pas faire de moi votre ennemi._

_- D'après ce dont je me souviens, vous l'êtes déjà. Écartez-vous à présent, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler."_

Il me hait et j'en fais de même à son égard. Cet homme est cruel, sanguinaire et manipulateur … une copie parfaite d'Harkon, en moins puissant.

Et voilà son rival. Au vu de son sourire narquois, il a dû suivre notre échange.

_- "__Bravo Arhilis … je suis content de voir que vous savez différentier amis et ennemis._

_- Vous tenez vraiment à savoir où je vous place Vingalmo ?_

_- Vous rejetez à nouveau mon amitié ?_

_- Je ne rejette que votre fourberie. Vous et Orthjolf êtes faits du même moule et je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous supporter aujourd'hui._

_- Comme vous voulez jeune fille. N'allez pas vous plaindre lorsque je parlerai de vous au Seigneur Harkon._

_- Je doute que vous le fassiez Vingalmo_."

Oh oui, j'en doute vraiment. Sitôt que j'aurais rejoins Sérana, nous irons nous occuper de son père … définitivement.

_- "Arhilis, venez un instant."_

Feran Sadri, l'une des seules personnes en ce lieu à ne pas me donner la nausée. Que me veut-il ?

_- "Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je … je connais Harkon et Sérana depuis bien longtemps, voyez-vous. Je les côtoie depuis plusieurs siècles et j'ai été témoin de la lente descente aux enfers de mon seigneur._

_- …_

_- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il fût un temps où il était aimant … où il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour sa fille … mais aujourd'hui, la prophétie l'aliène complètement._

_- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?_

_- Lorsque Sérana est rentrée ce matin, j'ai pu voir ses yeux … et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au sein de la Maison Dres, c'est à lire entre les lignes._

_- …_

_- Je suppose que cette arme est l'Arc d'Auriel._

_- …_

_- Vous savez comme moi que si vous le remettez à Harkon, la jeune maîtresse ne survira pas. Alors je vous en prie … veillez sur elle."_

Même si ses sentiments sont clairement d'une nature différente des miens, il tient vraiment à Sérana. Assez pour me laisser éliminer la personne qu'il a juré de servir.

_- "Où est-elle ?_

_- Dans la chapelle, avec son père._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Elle voulait essayer de le calmer … en attendant votre arrivée._

_- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là-dedans ?_

_- Environ une heure._

_- Fermez les portes derrière moi et ne laissez personne entrer."_

Bon sang, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. Cet aller-retour entre le Val Oublié et Solitude, simplement pour me fournir en flèches de feu solaire, aurait pu être évité … et Sérana n'aurait pas eu à s'exposer ainsi au danger.

Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je dois passer cette porte et affronter Harkon … un monstre millénaire rendu surpuissant par des siècles de démence. Je vais risquer ma propre vie pour réduire en charpie le père de ma bien-aimée … avant qu'il ne puisse lui infliger ce sort.

* * *

**l'Archivicaire est mort et le Chevalier-Paladin est enfin en paix. Rencontrer une espèce supposée disparue est un privilège et Arhilis a pu voir toute la grandeur des Elfes des Neiges d'autrefois. Avec l'Arc d'Auriel en sa possession, elle s'apprête à confronter Harkon.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle mettra enfin un terme à la prophétie de la Tyrannie du Soleil.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à très bientôt.**


	24. Larmes de sang

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis obtenait l'Arc d'Auriel après moult péripéties. Lorsque nous l'avons quittée, elle volait au secours de Sérana, en prise avec son père.**

**À présent, elle va confronter Harkon et en finir avec la prophétie.**

**Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pensais pas faire ce chapitre, tant les combats sont complexes à retranscrire dans un récit raconté au présent et à la première personne. Toutefois, par respect pour ce cher Tsaesci qui semblait attendre cet affrontement avec impatience, je m'y suis mis. Mais comme je suis un indécrottable sadique, je vais pourrir ses prédictions et vous mettre une claque d'ici quelques instants … une grosse.**

**Alors appréciez … maudissez-moi … et voyons où ça nous mène.**

* * *

La scène que je contemple ne peut être réelle … ou plutôt, je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit.

La chapelle est ravagée. La fontaine n'est plus qu'un tas de roche brisée baignant dans une mare de sang … les balcons et murs sont largement détruits … des blocs de roches se sont détachés du plafond et parsèment le sol. Au centre de ce chaos, le seigneur Harkon irradie de puissance … et de folie. La peau de ses joues est à vif après qu'il l'ait frottée des heures durant … ses vêtements sont couverts du sang d'un grand nombre d'innocents, dont les corps meurtris reposent au milieu des gravats … ses yeux sont d'un noir d'encre et la haine déforme ses traits, le rapprochant plus de la bête que de l'homme.

Pourtant, il fût un temps où cet homme fût un père … mais il n'est plus qu'un monstre, capable de tenir à bout de bras le cou de celle qui fût sa fille. Son visage n'est qu'un masque de rage et ses doigts tremblants ne cessent de serrer … serrer … serrer …

Un craquement.

Sec.

_- "NOOOOON !"_

Il jette le corps vers moi … sans même le regarder … sans état d'âme.

Je m'élance pour ne pas que Sérana s'écrase sur les pavés … mais au fond de moi, je sais que cela n'aurait rien changé. Il me suffit d'un regard pour le confirmer … sa peau glaciale … ses yeux clos … ses lèvres désespérément immobiles … rien ne sera plus comme avant.

_- "Arhilis. Comme je suis heureux de vous voir._

_- P … pourquoi ?_

_- L'arc, voyons. Remettez-le moi à présent._

_- Pourquoi l'avoir … tuée ?_

_- Elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité._

_- Ne représentait-elle rien à vos yeux ?_

_- Ce n'était qu'un outil._

_- C'ÉTAIT VOTRE FILLE !_

_- NON, elle ne l'était plus. Elle m'a menti … a essayé de me manipuler … pour mieux me POIGNARDER DANS LE DOS. Ce n'était qu'une TRAÎTRESSE, TOUT COMME SA MÈRE ET TOUT COMME VOUS !"_

Il l'a tuée.

Divins, il l'a vraiment tuée.

_- "Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la rejoindrez bien assez tôt. Vous devriez même me remercier … être offerte au seigneur Molag Bal, il n'y a pas plus grand honneur."_

Sa voix est glacée et vibrante de passion _…_ une dévotion démesurée qui l'aveugle complètement et lui fait perdre tout sens commun. La folie d'Harkon est tellement intense qu'elle semble même influer sur sa forme de seigneur vampire … à moins qu'il ne m'ait juste caché son plein potentiel à notre première rencontre. Sa peau, à la place de l'écœurante couleur crème, a prit une coloration grise cadavérique marbrée de rouge sang. Ses ailes sont disproportionnées et battent frénétiquement dans le vide, tandis qu'une immonde bave noirâtre s'écoule de sa gueule.

_- "Donnez-moi l'Arc d'Auriel … et je vous épargnerai."_

Non, pas après ce qu'il vient de faire. La dernière trace d'humanité qui subsistait encore en Harkon est morte depuis bien longtemps … et il s'en est toujours moqué … mais … la même chose vient de m'arriver par sa faute … et il va le payer. Je vais l'écharper … l'excorier … l'étriper … l'égorger … le dépecer … le regarder se vider de son sang pendant que la vie quittera lentement ses yeux _ …_ et apprécier la scène.

_- "Allons, pourquoi ce regard ? Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vous mesurer à moi ?"_

La seul réponse à laquelle il a droit est une demi-douzaine de flèches elfiques solaires propulsées vers sa gorge.

_- "Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ?"_

Il les a attrapées … à la main … en plein vol et sans cesser de sourire. Sa vélocité me glace le sang … et un simple coup d'œil au cadavre de Sérana me met face à une affreuse vérité. Elle était forte … assez forte pour rivaliser avec moi … et pourtant elle est morte. Non, je ne peux pas affronter son père _ …_ en tout cas … pas tout seul.

_- "Lachance !"_

Harkon ne cille même pas, alors qu'il vient d'entrevoir les profondeurs du néant. Il n'a juste pas l'air conscient de la force du spectre qui se tient devant lui, à moins qu'il n'en fasse aucun cas. Il va bientôt comprendre son erreur … comprendre pourquoi les Annonceurs de la Confrérie Noire étaient si craints … et surtout, pourquoi il devrait perdre très vite cet air suffisant.

Le fantôme s'élance vers lui, sa dague spectrale dégainée. Il rate son coup, le monstre est plus rapide que l'assassin, assez pour que celui-ci soit à deux doigts de se faire anéantir par un sort de succion de vie. Une série de tirs bien placés se plantant entre ses côtes rappelle à Harkon qu'il a une autre adversaire. Il reporte son attention sur moi … juste assez longtemps pour que Lucien en profite. Des passes rapides, il couvre le poitrail d'Harkon de zébrures sanglantes.

Le monstre grogne. Bien … non, mal … l'une des gargouilles reposant sur les balcons vient de bouger. Mon barrage de flèches empêche Harkon de se concentrer sur le fantôme … alors il a décidé de me distraire à mon tour. La bête de pierre rugit … s'élance ...

_- "Akantha !"_

L'épée sombre que je reconnaîtrais entre mille cueille la gargouille à la gorge et la propulse vers la grande porte. L'impact résonne dans tout la chapelle … à tel point qu'Harkon arrête de combattre Lachance. Il ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle distorsion spatiale … pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à l'être qui vient d'en sortir … une être qui ne vient pas du Vide … mais de Port-du-Froid.

_- "Non, ce n'est pas possible … vous ne pouvez pas !"_

Sa distraction lui coûte cher. Le crâne de la gargouille vient de se fendre en deux … plusieurs flèches se sont enfoncées dans le torse d'Harkon … tandis que la lame de l'assassin se fiche dans les ailes du monarque déchu, lacérant les fines membranes.

Il est au sol maintenant … incapable de voler avec la charpie qui pend dans son dos. Des flèches supplémentaires lui épinglent les membres et empêchent tout mouvement de sa part … mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il regarde derrière moi, les yeux exorbités.

La créature s'approche _ …_ une drémora à la peau bleutée, la troisième siège de la garde personnelle de Molag Bal. Sans accorder un seul regard au roi, Akantha passe lentement derrière lui. Elle saisie fermement les ailes en lambeaux, pose le pied sur le dos d'Harkon et … les lui arrache violemment. Je me délecte de ses cris … les gerbes de sang et les ailes devenant une pulpe rougeoyante ne rendent la scène que plus magnifique encore.

_- "Le seigneur Bal m'a choisi …"_

Quel visage pathétique pour un grand vampire … sa respiration hachée … et sa voix brisée …

_- "Il m'a choisi... MOI !_

_- …_

_- Et … et pourtant … il vous laisse … faire appel à ses soldats …_

_- Regardez-vous, épinglé comme un insecte et en train de vous vider sur le sol._

_- __ …_

_- Votre seigneur vous a abandonné, faites-vous à cette idée._

_- …"_

Il pleure. Ce monstre infanticide pleure.

_- "… Alors … alors faites votre office."_

Sa tête se penche … il dévoile sa nuque. Il est prêt à accepter sa défaite … pas moi !

_- "Akantha, son bras."_

La lame daedrique de la drémora déchire les chairs et les os d'Harkon. Le sol se couvre d'une autre couche de sang, tandis que le membre tranché se désagrège en une immonde bouillie.

_- "RHAAAAAA !_

_- Vous m'avez souillée avec votre sang immonde, utilisée pour accomplir votre affreuse prophétie, éloignée de ma fille, des gens que j'aime et de ma mission … vous m'avez arrachée Sérana._

_- et vous … vous voulez … vous venger __ …_  


_- Akantha, l'autre._

_- AAAAAAAH ! Haaaa … tu … tuez-moi."_

La douleur lui a fait reprendre forme humaine … mais son état ne s'est pas amélioré et j'en suis ravie.

_- "Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez mourir … mais avant je vais vous faire souffrir."_

* * *

**Une séance de torture en perspective pour Harkon. Le combat n'a pas été long, mais il était assez intense. Des ailes arrachées, des bras coupés, un torse perforé … ah, et une nuque brisée.**

**Oui, Sérana est morte. Je ne sais pas si d'autres auteurs de fanfics se sont amusés à faire ça … mais ça me semblait adapté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais quelque part avec l'histoire, je ne fais pas ça que pour le plaisir.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, si j'ai encore une audience d'ici-là, Arhilis remettra un peu d'ordre en Bordeciel … et dans son cœur.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à lâcher votre rage et à bientôt.**


	25. Un nouvel ordre

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis assistait impuissante au meurtre de Sérana. Elle parvenait toutefois à se venger sur son affreux paternel, en profitant même pour le torturer.**

**À présent, elle s'efforce de réconcilier deux mondes que tout oppose.**

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogeaient depuis le chapitre précédent sur les membres tranchés d'Harkon se changeant en bouillie sanglante, le mod "True Death - A Vampire Slaying Mod" en version "Basic" (créé par Dydimus Ei, disponible sur le Nexus) permet bien de transformer les vampires en tas sanguinolents. J****e dois toutefois vous avouer que j'ai pris quelques libertés narrative, puisqu'il** ne permet pas de trancher les membres de ses victimes.

* * *

La grande porte se referme sans un son, ses gonds idéalement huilés. Les gargouilles de l'entrée se débarrassent un instant de leur gangue de pierre pour me saluer, avant de reprendre leur poste.

_- "Arhilis, vous voilà enfin._

_- Bonjour Feran."_

J'ai a peine eu le temps de descendre les escaliers, que le dunmer m'est déjà tombé dessus. La vitesse à laquelle il arrive à débuter une conversation m'impressionnera toujours.

_- "Alors, comment se portent vos amis de la Garde de l'Aube ?_

_- Bien mieux à présent."_

Voir débarquer une vampire dans son sanctuaire surprotégé n'a vraiment pas fait plaisir à Isran. Sa colère et sa peur ont grandit bien plus encore lorsque cette vampire s'est montrée assez puissante pour résister à ses petits sorts de lumière. Le rougegarde était même à deux doigts de me mettre un coup de maillet … mais avec l'Arc d'Auriel pesant dans la balance, il a été forcé de reconsidérer. Après quelques heures de négociations et de nombreuses preuves de bonne fois de ma part, il a finalement accepté de faire tomber les charges pour trahison qu'il faisait pesaient sur Durak et Agmaer.

_- "Et je suppose que la Garde nous laissera tranquille à présent._

_- En effet."_

Ne pas toucher le Clan Volkihar … une partie de l'arrangement auquel Isran a souscrit, non sans ajouter une dernière condition.

_- "Je vous prie d'excuser ma curiosité maladive mais … qui est cette jeune femme ?_

_- Je vous présente Oréine Jurard. Elle sera désormais l'émissaire de la Garde auprès de notre cour."_

Isran s'est crut malin en m'imposant la présence de la jeune brétonne. Il doit sûrement penser que le meurtre de sa tante va la pousser à commettre une erreur … ou à chercher à m'assassiner l'un de ces jours. Il n'a pas la moindre idée que la jeune fille m'apprécie depuis mon petit discours à la Clairière des Ancêtres.

J'ai vraiment de la chance que sa présence à cette petite sauterie ait été passée sous silence lors des interrogatoires qu'Isran avait fait subir à ses deux soldats indisciplinés, sans quoi Oréine aurait été dans le même cas qu'eux. Enfermée et torturée, elle n'aurait pas pu rejoindre les docks du château pour me prévenir du traitement spécial qu'ils subissaient au Fort.

_- "Enchantée de vous rencontrer mademoiselle._

_- De même Feran. Arhilis m'a beaucoup parlée de vous._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Le voyage a été calme ... et j'étais d'humeur à papoter._

_- Je vois ..."_

Son petit air narquois ... je hais lorsqu'il le prend.

_- "Puisque vous avez le temps de flâner dans la salle à manger, je suppose que vous avez accompli la tâche que je vous ai confié._

_- L'accès à l'aile ouest a été déblayé, comme vous le désiriez. Cependant, le couloir principal est en mauvais état, si bien que la plupart des chambres sont encore inaccessibles._

_- Qu'attendez-vous pour nettoyer ?_

_- Et bien, les gargouilles s'y emploient. Deux chambres ont été débarrassées des gravas qui les obstruaient et les autres ne sauraient tarder._

_- Bien, alors vous en assignerez une à mademoiselle Jurard._

_- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais entre les plafonds écroulés, les portes détruites ou vermoulues, les murs suintants d'humidité et le carrelage fissuré, j'ai bien peur que les chambres ne soient pas au goût de mademoiselle. Le mobilier aurait également besoin d'être changé, en supposant que mademoiselle ne désire pas dormir dans un cercueil."_

Oréine n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette idée. Je ferais bien de lui épargner cela.

_- "Alors elle s'installera dans ma chambre._

_- Entendu, je vais de ce pas en informer Ronthil. Il changera la literie et prévoira de la … nourriture._

_- Merci Feran._

_- Je vous en prie mademoiselle, c'est la moindre des choses. S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir."_

L'elfe s'éloigne, d'un pas pressé. Le regard étrange que lui lance Oréine n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

_- "Qu'avez-vous ?_

_- Rien. C'est juste que …_

_- Et bien ?_

_- Vous m'avez décrit Feran… et pourtant je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si …_

_- Amical ?_

_- …_

_- __C'est l'un des rares vampires a avoir encore un sens de l'honneur._

_- Il en faudrait plus._

_- Les gens de cette qualité sont rares, dans la non-vie comme chez les vivants."_

Ce n'est que trop vrai. Garder son cœur intact, quelle que soit sa nature, n'est pas à la portée de tous. Pourtant, entre ces murs, cette qualité sera maintenant cultivée. Les vampires vont respecter les humains, tandis qu'eux-mêmes apprendront à nous côtoyer. Pas d'effusion de sang, pas de peur … seulement deux sociétés, travaillant en harmonie.

_- "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va changer."_

Elle ne connaît pas exactement les termes de mon arrangement avec Isran, ce qui explique naturellement qu'elle semble soucieuse.

_- "Ma dame !"_

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Oréine va rencontrer un membre de ma communauté qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré éviter. Je suppose que ses inquiétudes ne vont qu'en être renforcées.

_- "Bonjour Fura. Que vous faut-il ?_

_- Je voulais juste vous dire que les cuves sont pleines. Nous avons de quoi tenir deux mois sans même avoir à nous rationner._

_- Bonne nouvelle.  
_

_- Des cuves ?_

_- De sang, pour les besoins de la cour._

_- Ne deviez-vous pas arrêter d'attaquer des humains ?_

_- J'aimerais que cela soit possible, mais notre nature vampirique fait du sang un impératif._

_- Vous avez menti à Isran ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous avons … trouvé un arrangement._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Pourquoi la Garde de l'Aube-t-elle été réformée ?_

_- Pour … combattre les vampires. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport._

_- Le fort, les armes, les armures, les trolls et les mages de combat … tout cela fait énormément de dépenses. À votre avis, d'où viennent vos financements ?_

_- Et bien … je … je ne sais pas._

_- Ils ne viennent que d'un seul endroit … la bourse des jarls. La menace vampirique pèse sur toutes les châtelleries et Isran joue de ce fait pour soustraire de l'argent aux monarques._

_- D'accord … mais encore une fois, quelle rapport avec le fait d'attaquer des humains ?_

_- Je suis mal à l'aise avec l'idée de m'en prendre à des innocents, si bien que j'ai fais libérer les esclaves qu'Harkon parquait dans les sous-sols. Pourtant, il nous faut néanmoins un approvisionnement en sang. À votre avis, quelle est la meilleure solution pour s'en procurer dans ces conditions ?_

_- … S'en prendre à des criminels._

_- C'est pourquoi Fura revient de Solitude, où elle a escorté un convoi de marchandises. Elle l'a protégé face à un groupe de bandits en maraude et en guise de payement, elle a pu ramener les corps au château afin de les vider. Les routes seront plus sûres, mon clan sera rassasié, les jarls pourront tranquillement d'occuper de leurs commerces, Isran aura son financement et n'aura plus à s'inquiéter du clan Volkihar … tout le monde est gagnant._

_- Je vois … mais est-ce bien … moral ?_

_- Plus que d'user de séduction vampirique pour changer un mortel en poche de sang."_

Isran lui-même s'était montré retissant, l'idée de pactiser avec moi ne l'emballant pas du tout. Mais entre se faire tuer avant de finir sa phrase, abandonner sa croisade par manque de moyens ou accepter ma proposition, le choix n'avait pas tardé à être fait … surtout après la semi-victoire qu'il avait pensé arracher en m'imposant Oréine.

_- "Surtout qu'en vous ayant à demeure, nous devrions pouvoir améliorer nos méthodes de conservation._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Selon Isran, vous êtes adepte des sorts de lumière que votre tante a développés._

_- Et bien, oui. Et alors ?_

_- J'ai eu l'occasion d'affronter quelques membres de la Garde et j'ai pu observer les effets de ces sorts sur mon organisme. Je pense qu'ils pourraient être utilisés pour que le sang des cuves conserve plus longtemps ses capacités régénératrices._

_- Isran ne m'a pas parlé de ça._

_- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas au courant._

_- …"_

En garder le sang frais plus longtemps, nous aurions moins besoin de nous approvisionner … et donc nous serions moins enclins à respecter notre part du marché en servant de garde rapprochée aux jarls et à leurs cargaisons. Quelque chose me dit qu'Isran n'aimerait pas particulièrement cette idée.

_- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, sitôt que ma théorie sera vérifiée, je lui en ferais part."_

Bon , peut-être pas immédiatement.

_- "Venez à présent, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose._

_- Quoi ?_

_- La seule chose en ce monde qui me rappelle encore la femme que j'aime."_

* * *

Son visage délicat est finement sculpté dans un marbre blanc rehaussé d'argent. L'artisan de Solitude a fait un travail remarquable … elle semble paisiblement endormie. Ce cercueil est majestueux, digne de sa beauté. J'espère que grâce à lui, elle restera dans les mémoires.

_- "C'est votre amie ?_

_- Sérana Volkihar, princesse vampire millénaire et amie des mortels._

_- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était …_

_- Je préfère ne pas l'ébruiter. Son sacrifice était désintéressé et elle ne voudrait pas en retirer une quelconque gloire._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Et donc, ses cendres reposent là-dedans ?_

_- Ses cendres ?_

_- Les vampires sont bien réduits en cendres à leur mort … non ?"_

Non, pas en cendres. Un vampire tué n'est qu'un amas de chair poisseuse et d'os rongés par des siècles d'usure, jusqu'alors uniquement maintenus ensembles par la magie du sang.

Pourtant … pourtant le corps de Sérana est intact. Certes, son cou est brisé … mais son corps est encore entier, disposé dans ce carcan de pierre au milieu de la cour intérieure du château.

_- "Vous … vous … vous êtes …_

_- Qui a-t-il ?"_

Oh, rien. Mais, là, tout de suite, je me mettrais des baffes !

_- "Restez là et veillez à ce que personne ne touche au cercueil jusqu'à mon retour._

_- Mais … où allez-vous ?_

_- Chercher la seule personne qui peut encore m'aider."_

Sérana est morte, aucun doute là-dessus. Harkon l'a tuée sous mes yeux.

Pourtant, son corps subsiste … et l'espoir avec lui … un mince espoir de la faire revenir. Et s'il reste la moindre chance, aussi infime soit-elle … sa mère saura la saisir !

* * *

**La cohabitation entre mortels et vampires … une paix fragile, mais qu'Arhilis s'acharne à mettre en place. Les mortels ont besoin des immortels, l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Surtout lorsqu'une simple mortelle pointe du doigt ce qui se trouve sous le nez de la Bosmer depuis plusieurs jours, sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu.**

**Le corps de Sérana est intact … alors est-elle vraiment morte ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le destin d'Arhilis se mettra en marche … et la guerre commencera.**


	26. Conjuration sanglante

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis a mis la cour Volkihar a l'abri du danger. Le château est en reconstruction, la cour va se développer et les vampires vont prospérer … en cohabitant avec la Garde de l'Aube. Un partenariat curieux, mais qui semble être à même de fonctionner, surtout avec Oréine Jurard résidant au château.**

**La jeune femme a fait son premier geste en faveur de la cour. Une simple remarque, assez importante pour secouer le monde d'Arhilis. Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute, Sérana est morte , mais … peut-être n'a-t-elle pas à le rester.**

**À présent, Arhilis va aller au devant de gros ennuis pour espérer retrouver sa bien-aimée.**

* * *

Colossale, torturée … immuable. Telle est Markarth, capitale de La Crevasse, cité aussi glacée que les bâtisseurs de ses fondations séculaires et abyssales.

Ici, rien ne change. Insécurité, trahison et complots sont le lot quotidien des habitants, lesquels se complaisent dans cette fange abjecte et ne cessent de l'alimenter. Non , rien ne change et ne changera jamais dans la ville de pierre.

_- "Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle, attendez."_

Un vigile de Stendarr, en pleine rue … et seul ? Juste quand je commençais a croire qu'ils ne voyageaient qu'en couple.

_- "Je peux vous aider ?_

_- Non, c'est tout l'inverse. J'ai ouïe dire que vous cherchiez la maison du vieux Maneal."_

Comment peut-il être au courant ? Je ne l'ai dit qu'au garde de l'entrée … il y a moins de cinq minutes. À quelle vitesse circulent les nouvelles par ici ?

_- "Ci-fait. En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?_

_- En tant que vigile, je me dois de vous prévenir. J'ai peur que cette maison ne soit hantée par un esprit malin courroucé._

_- Vraiment ? D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il s'agirait plutôt d'une manifestation daedrique._

_- Daedrique ?_

_- …_

_- Mais … d'où tenez-vous ce renseignement ?"_

D'une daedra.

_- "J'ai mes sources._

_- …"_

Ce serait dommage qu'il cherche à en savoir plus … je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de l'égorger en public. Il fait une drôle de tête subitement … a-t-il lu mes pensées ?

_- "Vous allez bien ?_

_- … Oui, oui. Excusez-moi._

_- Qu'avez-vous ?_

_- Hé bien … si vous dites vrai et qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un daedra … je … je ne peux plus attendre._

_- Attendre … quoi exactement ?_

_- J'ai contacté le Bastion des Vigiles afin que la doyenne autorise l'envoi de renforts. Je pensais n'avoir affaire qu'à un fantôme … mais avec un daedra en ses murs, Markarth est en grand danger. Il me faut intervenir au plus tôt."_

Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Il n'a pas l'air de savoir que le Bastion n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres. Et puis attendre des renforts pour un simple fantôme, malgré les connaissances dont disposent les Vigiles, à défaut d'entraînement martial ... il ne m'a pas l'air d'être particulièrement courageux.

_- __"__Ne __pourriez__-vous pas venir avec moi ?_

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Vous semblez en mesure de vous défendre … et puis vous cherchiez la maison._

_- Pour être franche, j'espérais régler cette affaire moi-même._

_- Tou … toute seule ?_

_- Cela vous dérange ?_

_- Et bien … je ne voudrais pas remettre en question vos capacités … mais …"_

Non, bien évidemment … vous ne voudriez pas. Mais vous êtes un vigile de Stendarr, alors peut-être devrais-je faire attention à vos remarques. Après tout, vos connaissances militaires sont quasi-inexistantes, vos préjugés infondés et vos savoirs lacunaires.

_- __"__Écoutez__, je peux me débrouiller. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas … __traîner à la taverne ?_

_- Je … je …_

_- Allons, laissez-moi m'en occuper et allez boire à ma santé._

_- Non je … je ne peux pas. Revenant ou daedra, cette créature relève de mon autorité."_

Un jeune couard, ça aurait dû être aisé. Mais les vigiles choisissent bien leurs recrues, toujours et uniquement des individus bornés à l'esprit étriqué et férus de religion … exactement le genre à résister à une influence mentale. Bon sang, je hais les prêtres.

_- "Puisque je ne peux rien faire pour vous en dissuader … passez devant._

_- Entendu, je compte sur vous pour assurer mes arrières. Et restez sur vos gardes, qui sait quelles monstruosités attendent en ce lieu."_

Oh, j'ai bien une petite idée …

* * *

L'autel sombre et glacé, la poussière, la lumière blafarde … il ne manque que la fontaine de sang et je me croirais de retour au château. Mais faute de fontaine, le corps écorché et brisé du vigile fera largement l'affaire.

_- __"__Seigneur Molag Bal, entendez mon appel. Par cette offrande, j__'__implore votre présence._

_- Enfin ! Enfin, l'une de mes enfants se présente devant moi."_

L'air s'est refroidi … les murs se sont mis à suinter d'humidité … et cette voix fielleuse …

_- "Mon seigneur, c'est un honneur._

_- Oui, oui … mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Je sais ta haine pour mes semblables._

_- …_

_- Oh, tu nous détestes. Et pourtant tu m'as conjuré et je t'ai entendue. Te voilà devant Molag Bal, seigneur du viol et de la domination._

_- …_

_- Je pourrais t'arracher la tête pour tant d'impudence."_

Convaincre Feran de me laisser jurer un prince d'Oblivion n'a pas été une mince affaire. Malgré plusieurs invocations, Akantha n'a pas voulu transmettre ma parole à son maître et a à peine daigné me parler de cet autel. Mon assistant dunmer attitré l'a localisé à Markarth grâce à d'anciens parchemins de la bibliothèque privée d'Harkon mais ne m'a laissée partir qu'à contrecœur, son respect envers Sérana l'y forçant, celui-ci égalant celui qu'il m'accorde à présent. Et me voilà dans de sinistres boyaux rocheux, agenouillée au dessus du cadavre d'un prêtre un peu simplet, à la merci d'un daedra connu pour sa sauvagerie.

_- "Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te tuer. Après tout, tu es l'une de mes enfants de la nuit __…_ et tu es déjà morte.  


_- …_

_- Et puis cette guerre que tu as déclenchée s'annonce vraiment divertissante. Haaa, du sang ... des morts … des cris … des âmes tourmentées … que c'est réjouissant._

_- …_

_- Mais trêve de bavardages … je sais ce qui t'amène._

_- …_

_- Vois-tu, Akantha m'a prévenu de ton arrivée._

_- …_

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait autant s'attacher à une mortelle … enfin, immortelle. Je pense la faire fouetter d'ailleurs … tant de faiblesse mérite une punition. Et la douleur est … toujours la bienvenue, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- …_

_- Haaa, bon, où en étais-je ?_

_- …_

_- Oh, je sais, oui … elle a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton amie … une autre de mes filles. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes éprises l'une de l'autre._

_- …_

_- L'amour … heurk, répugnant !_

_- … _

_- Ha, mais j'adore les jeunes filles … surtout les miennes. Et Sérana Volkihar … hmmm, c'est une vraie œuvre d'art … je comprends que tu veuilles la récupérer._

_- … "_

Cette voix, plus mielleuse et repoussante que jamais. Sithis, faites que je ne découvre jamais ce que Bal trouve à Sérana.

Mais même s'il me répugne, il a raison … je veux la récupérer. D'après Valérica, une fille de Port-du-Froid ne peut qu'y retourner à sa mort. En considérant que le sacrifice commit par Harkon a simplement séparé l'âme de Sérana de son corps et puisque celui-ci est quasiment intact, il doit être possible de marchander ... de récupérer son âme en Oblivion et la ramener sur Nirn.

_- "Mais vois-tu, je ne peux te la rendre._

_- Comment ?_

_- Haaa, tu as retrouvé ta sale petite langue venimeuse._

_- J'ai respecté les protocoles et vous ai offert le prêtre ... vous devez entendre ma requête._

_- Je l'entends, mais ne peux y répondre."_

Quoi ?

Pourtant, il devrait être tenu de me donner satisfaction. Sérana est une sang-pur, je le suis presque moi-même _…_ selon Valérica, nous devrions avoir des droits … alors comment … pourquoi …

_- "Je vois ton petit cerveau chauffer … chauffer … Ha, que c'est plaisant._

_- Je suis Dame de la cour Volkihar, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser ma requête._

_- Oh, mais je peux … d'ailleurs, je le fais._

_- Et si j'en appelle au droit du sang ancien ?_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Le veux-tu vraiment ?_

_- Cela vous dérange ?_

_- Pas du tout, non __…_ mais connais-tu la nature exacte de ce rituel ?

_- Je m'en moque … je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour récupérer Sérana._

_- Oh, mais si tu désires vraiment t'offrir à moi, je ne vais pas refuser … une douce bosmer, surtout aussi charmante … quel plaisir j'aurais à te corrompre … te souiller … Haaaa, cela fait bien longtemps. Oh oui, j'adorerais … mais Akantha t'apprécie, alors je vais te faire une faveur. Avant de te décider … sache que __…_ l'âme de Sérana Volkihar n'est pas en ma possession.

_- Non, c'est impossible. Son père vous l'a offerte lui-même._

_- Il pensait le faire … mais l'un des miens s'est joué de lui._

_- …_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Harkon ne m'a pas échappé et je vais lui faire regretter cet affront. J'ai scindé sa pauvre petite âme frêle et en ai envoyée un morceau à plusieurs de mes frères et sœurs … ils pourront s'amuser avec._

_- Mais … et Sérana ?_

_- Mon frère la retient captive dans son propre plan … quel veinard._

_- Qui est-ce et comment puis-je le contacter ?_

_- Tu espère vraiment pouvoir le résonner ?_

_- S'il est prêt à m'écouter … sinon, je le forcerai à me rendre Sérana._

_- Toi, insignifiante petite larve d'insecte, tu comptes te mesurer à un seigneur daedrique ?_

_- …_

_- Comme c'est héroïque … et affligeant. Nocturne a raison à ton sujet, tu es d'une bêtise consternante._

_- Je me moque de Nocturne._

_- Et bien sûr, tu es consciente qu'elle t'entend ?"_

Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien … elle n'arrête pas de me le rappeler … mais je m'en moque.

_- "Dites-moi quel prince retient Sérana._

_- Ha, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Vois-tu, le plus beau, c'est que tu n'auras même pas à le chercher. Oh, non, il viendra pour toi._

_- …_

_- Il m'a spolié d'une âme qui me revient de droit et j'ai pitié de toi … accepte ce cadeau. Imprègne ma masse du sang de ses fidèles … bois le jusqu'à plus-soif … baigne-toi dedans … laisse-toi submerger par ma colère … fais-lui ressentir au centuple l'humiliation qu'il m'a infligé."_

Encore un artefact daedrique qui tombe entre mes mains. Une arme aussi dangereuse que la dague de Merhunes Dagon. Je vais devoir l'enfermer avant que tout Tamriel n'en soit corrompu.

_- "Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée … veux-tu toujours me rejoindre en Port-du-Froid ?_

_- …_

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais … quel dommage. À l'avenir, prends garde à ne pas trop exprimer ta colère devant un prince Daedra, tu n'auras pas toujours de seconde chance. À présent va et sème la mort … mon enfant."_

* * *

**À ****l'issue du dernier chapitre, A****rhilis a secouru Valérica dans le Cairn de l'Âme. ****La vampire millénaire ayant de fortes bases en nécromancie, ell****e**** lui a apprit qu'il est encore possible de ramener ****Sérana ****en ce monde, à condition de retrouver son âme dans l'Oblivion.**

**Pensant que Molag Bal en disposait, la bosmer a rejoint son autel enfouie à Markath pour interroger le prince démon. Malheureusement pour elle, l'âme de sa bien-aimée est dans un autre Royaume et elle ne retire de son entrevue qu'une autre arme dévastatrice, la masse de Molag Bal, véritable fléau pour tout Nirn.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Arhilis va voir ses pires angoisses se réaliser et découvrira qu'une partie de son existence qu'elle pensait morte et enterrée est en fait loin d'être révolue.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt.**

* * *

_**PS : Je viens de commencer un stage de treize semaines sur Montpellier et mes journées vont être chargées, si bien que les chapitres vont être plus lents à sortir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils viendront quand même. Après tout, Arhilis a vaincu Alduin, Harkon … elle ne peut décemment pas s'arrêter là.**_


	27. Masques

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis se confrontait à Molag Bal. Le daedra lui confiait que l'âme de Sérana n'était pas dans son royaume, mais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir des nouvelles de celui qui la détenait.**

**Espoir et crainte, voilà ce que la bosmer ressent. Mais les choses vont se précipiter et elle va tomber dans une spirale infernale … sans pouvoir ralentir.**

* * *

Un seul sortilège et je pourrai sortir des ombres. Mais cela va prendre un certain moment, ce sort est vraiment délicat à lancer. Il nécessite de mêler plusieurs écoles de magie au sein d'une même incantation. Cela demande des compétences magiques avancées ... mais il faut bien ça pour cacher mes traits vampiriques aux mortels.

La première partie du sort rend à mes yeux leur couleur d'origine et lime mes crocs … ou plutôt, elle donne cette impression. Ce n'est finalement qu'un mirage, s'incrustant dans les esprits de ceux qui me regardent, un tour classique de l'école d'illusion. Bon, peut-être pas si classique que ça … projeter une pensée vers une cible est en soit complexe, surtout dans le cas d'un sort de masse comme celui-ci. Pourtant, même si cela exige un fort contrôle magique, ce n'est qu'une fraction de la nouvelle version du masque mortel.

La suite de l'incantation n'a qu'une fonction, me faire perdre les autres traits me désignant comme mort-vivante. Une légère aura enflammée se combine à un sortilège de lumière, fluidifiant mon sang glacé et forçant des réactions métaboliques dans tout mon organisme. En parallèle, une autre magie venant de l'école de guérison fait à nouveau battre mon corps, tout en soignant les blessures incessantes que m'infligent la lumière et le feu.

Feran Sadri a réussi à perfectionner sa création grâce aux enseignements d'Oréine et il a de quoi être fier. Un simple visage de mer … un cœur qui bat … du sang frais circulant dans tout mon corps … idéal pour me cacher de tous, même des mages et de leurs insupportables sorts de détection de vie et non-vie.

Mais bon, pour deux gardes, la simple illusion aurait probablement suffit.

_- "Halte, qui va là ?_

_- Bonsoir soldats._

_- Th … thane ?_

_- Que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Je rentre chez moi. J'habite toujours Blancherive, il me semble._

_- Oui, mais …comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas à Solitude ?_

_- Pourquoi serais-je à Solitude ?_

_- C'est ce qu'on dit … vos amis._

_- Mes amis ?_

_- Si fait Thane, vos deux compagnons. Ils vous disaient bloquée à Solitude et venaient délivrer un message._

_- Il vous ont donnés leur nom ?_

_- Heu …_

_- Vous avez vu leur visage ?_

_- Et bien …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ils … ils étaient masqués._

_- Et le message, quel était-il ?_

_- Nous l'ignorons, ils ne voulaient le donner qu'à votre huscarl._

_- Et Lydia ne vous a rien dit à leur sujet ?_

_- Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis._

_- Et cela ne vous a pas inquiétés ?_

_- Pas plus que ça._

_- Vous souvenez-vous du jour où ils sont arrivés, ou de la direction qu'ils ont prise en repartant ?_

_- Et bien, c'était …_

_- En début de soirée._

_- Il y a deux heures._

_- Tout au plus._

_- Et puis, nous ne les avons pas vu repartir, donc ils doivent toujours être en ville._

_- Je pense que vous les trouverez chez vous, à moins qu'ils ne soient allés se restaurer à la Jument Pavoisée._

_- Vous les avez laissés entrer ?_

_- Ce sont vos amis … non ?"_

Ho non, je ne pense pas. Mes amis, qu'ils viennent de la Guilde ou de la Confrérie, ne se seraient jamais embêtés à passer par la grande porte.

Et puis … me penser à Solitude …

_- "Allez immédiatement chercher Irileth."_

Ils me regardent comme si j'avais deux têtes, mais peu m'importe, je n'ai pas le temps de leur expliquer. Si les deux hommes sont bel et bien ceux auxquels je pense, alors Lydia et Ma'isha sont en grand danger … un danger mortel.

* * *

L'odeur est forte … bien trop forte. Elle emplit l'air, glisse sur le plancher, s'insinue entre les charpentes, rase les murs et se répand sur chaque meuble.

_- "Arhilis. Vous avez raté la fête._

_- Quel dommage. C'était tellement plaisant … la nordique s'est débattue juste ce qu'il fallait._

_- Effectivement. Son sang n'en a été que meilleur._

_- Et puis celui des khajits est vraiment succulent._

_- Avec eux, l'âge joue beaucoup. Plus ils sont jeunes et plus il est doux._

_- C'est vrai, on aurait dit du nectar."_

Avoir une conversation sur un ton aussi calme, malgré une odeur de sang aussi intense … ce sont vraiment des monstres. Leur apparente insensibilité prouve à elle seule qu'ils sont bien plus anciens que moi. Anciens et creux … vides de toute émotion depuis des siècles … ils ne ressentent plus rien, contrairement à moi.

_- "Regardez, il semble que nous l'ayons agacée._

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- À moins qu'elle ne soit vexée d'avoir raté le repas._

_- Allons, nous lui avons bien gardée un morceau … non ?_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Le bras._

_- Je l'ai déjà mangé._

_- Haaa, c'est embêtant._

_- Pas tant que ça. Après tout, nous sommes bien venus pour la tuer, non ?_

_- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, on peut dire que …"_

Les mots sont morts dans sa gorge. La Lame de Souffrance s'est nourrie sur ma haine et a traversé sa chair, ses artères et sa colonne vertébrale sans même ralentir. Sa tête s'est séparée de son corps et pendant quelques instants, Orthjolf a contemplé son propre corps décapité exploser et se muer en une masse difforme de sang et d'os.

Je ne laisse pas à l'altmer le temps de réagir. Deux coups secs et Vingalmo regarde la lame qui sort entre ses côtes.

_- "Non, vous … vous ne pouvez pas être aussi forte __…_ haaa… pas après … tant d'efforts _… haaa __…_ ha _…_ pas après _…_ ce qu'il nous a offert _…_"

Ses deux moignons s'agitent nerveusement tandis que ses yeux font des aller-retours entre la dague et les deux flaques visqueuses qu'étaient ses mains.

_- "Rhaaaa …. ha … hahaha, peu __…_ peu importe … ha _… _me … me tuer ne changera rien. Votre huscarl est morte … et … votre fille … hahaha … kf … kffff … rhaaa.

_- Elles n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans __…_ non, rien _…_ ALORS POURQUOI ?  


_- Vous tuez Harkon … nous exilez du château et … aaaaarh __…_ v_ous … vous osez demander ? _

_- Je vous ai épargné.  
_

_- Vous … rhaa __…_ vous n'auriez pas dû. Nous avons trouvé la … la lumière."

Ses yeux_…_ ils semblent couverts par un curieux voile _…_ verdâtre. Ce n'est pas de la douleur … non, plutôt du _…_ fanatisme ?

_- "Oh oui … je l'ai vu, vous savez … votre futur. Il me l'a montré __…_ il vous haaa _…_ il vous attend, Enfant de Dragon … vous ne pouvez lui échapper.

_- De qui parlez-vous ?_

_- Il … il ne peut être arrêté. Il vous haa __… hhh __…_ dévorera … et alors le seigneur Miraak régnera sur … hu … huuuur _…_"

La douleur le rattrape enfin ?

Non, c'est autre chose … mais, ce sont des … des tentacules qui bougent dans ses yeux. Quelle est cette horreur ?

_- "Hu __…_ huaaaa … ha … rhh _…_ "

Un troisième vient de _…_ lui sort de la bouche … et ce fluide brillant, est-ce bien de _…_ de l'acide ?

- "Rhhh _…_ hhhh _… RHAAAAA !"_

L'acide l'a … consumé _…_ entièrement. Les tentacules ont disparu, tout comme le corps du haut-elfe. Pas de sang, pas d'os … il reste simplement une flaque d'acide verdâtre. Par Sithis et toutes les eaux de l'Oblivion … que s'est-il passé ?

Non … je ne peux pas me concentrer là-dessus. Lydia … Ma'isha … cette odeur de sang… et un bruit de … battement de cœur ?

* * *

Le corps est méconnaissable. Il n'est plus que morceaux sanglants et os brisés … seule l'armure d'acier permet encore de reconnaître la jeune nordique. Et là … sur le lit …

_- "Ma'isha !"_

Toute personne la voyant penserait qu'elle est morte _…_ pourtant, je ne rêve pas … son cœur fonctionne toujours … mais il est si faible … si étouffé …

_- "Arhilis !_

_- …"_

Irileth et les gardes de la porte … ils tombent mal.

_- "Par tous les Divins, que s'est-il passé ici ?_

_- Attaque de vampire._

_- Thane, cette armure … est-ce celle de …_

_- Lydia est morte._

_- …_

_- Et … Ma'isha …_

_- Presque._

_- Alors venez, il faut l'amener au temple de Kynareth sans plus tarder.  
_

_- Non, ils ne pourront rien pour elle. Pas après ce qu'ils lui ont fait __…"_

Ils ne voient pas ce dont je parle, mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça … ils n'ont pas mes sens._  
_

_- Elle est jeune et fragile, alors les vampires lui ont donnée un peu de leur sang pour pouvoir se nourrir__tout en la __…_ préservant _…_

_____- Alors ils __voulaient …_

_- Empêcher qu'elle ne meurt trop vite__._

-_ Quel horreur._

_- Elle va se … se changer en vampire ?  
_

_- Non, elle n'a pas bu assez de sang pour ça._

_- Alors pourquoi les prêtres ne pourraient pas s'en occuper ?_

_- Ce qui circule dans son organisme l'a corrompue. Les dommages sont déjà trop importants pour être soignés, même pas la magie._

_- Alors il est __…_ trop tard ?

_- Non, je peux encore la sauver._

_- Vous … vous le pouvez ?_

_- Mais comment ?_

_- En la condamnant."_

Un claquement de doigts … il ne faut rien de plus pour mettre fin au masque mortel. La trame magique complexe se désagrège et les yeux d'Irileth renvoient l'image des miens … aux pupilles oranges irisées.

_- "Vous êtes …_

_- Vampire !_

_- Rangez vos armes._

_- Mais … commandant …_

_- Elle …_

_- OBÉISSEZ !_

_- __…_

_- Irileth …_

_- Arhilis, j'ai combattu avec vous … j'ai chanté en votre nom … et pendant tout ce temps, vous étiez …_

_- …_

_- Alors vous voulez __…_

_- __…_

_- Croyez-vous vraiment que Ma'isha le voudrait ?_

_- J'ai … déjà perdu trop d'êtres chers. Je ne peux pas la laisser … pas si j'ai une chance de la sauver._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Alors faites ce que vous devez faire … puis quittez la ville et ne revenez jamais._

_- … Merci."_

La petite est froide _…_ son corps est mou entre mes bras et son cœur ralenti toujours un peu plus. Après ce qu'ont fait Vingalmo et Orthjolf, une simple morsure ne suffira pas. Je vais devoir drainer tout le sang vicié qui reste dans son organisme, tout en l'abreuvant au mien. Mon sang vampirique est plus puissant et devrait guérir chacune de ses blessures avant de la convertir. Si son corps supporte l'opération … elle vivra. Sinon …

_- "Que fait-elle ?_

_- Elle sauve sa fille._

_- Elle va ____… elle va _la …

_- La changer en vampire, oui._

_- Et vous la laissez faire ?_

_- …"_

Doucement … voilà … ses lèvres tremblent à cause du flot de sang qui y coule … un tout petit peu plus … encore … encore … Là, ça devrait suffire.

_- "Alors ?_

_- C'est __… c'est fait._

_- Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se … réveille ?_

_- Quelques heures … si elle est assez forte pour accepter le don noir.  
_

_- …_

_- Et … que se passera-t-il si …_

_- Elle s'éteindra._

_- …"_

La petite est toujours glacée … mais apparemment, mon sang commence à agir. Les deux empreintes de mes crocs sur sa nuque cicatrisent … sa fourrure se détrempe de sueur et des frissons la prennent … elle gémit et crache du sang.

Les trois spectateurs semblent surpris, mais je ne leur en veux pas. La transformation est bien différente que ce que suggèrent toutes les rumeurs étranges qui courent dans les tavernes et parmi la garde. Elle est toujours douloureuse et son déroulement ainsi que sa réussite sont _…_ hasardeux.

Je ne garde pour ma part aucun souvenir de ma conversion. D'après ce que m'avait dit Sérana, il est préférable que je ne sache jamais ce qui m'est exactement arrivée avant que je ne reprenne conscience_._ Maintenant que je vois la douleur qui déforme les traits de la petite, je veux bien le croire.

_- "Elle … elle va bien ?_

_- Elle souffre … toute son anatomie est en train de changer._

_- Alors elle va se transformer ?_

_- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va survivre.__  
_

_- …_

_- Que peut-on faire ?_

_- Rien ____… i_l n'y a rien à faire."

Je ne peux qu'attendre, prier … et espérer un miracle.

* * *

**Après la tragédie de la mort de Sérana, Arhilis vient de perdre sa huscarl, la seule mortelle qui se moquait de son vampirisme. Sa fille elle-même est au seuil du la mort … à deux doigts de sombrer dans le Néant ****_… e_t tout ça parce qu'elle s'est montrée magnanime.**

**Elle s'est contentée d'exiler Orthjolf et Vingalmo, au lieu de les abattre et ils se sont vengés. Mais il y a plus qu'une histoire de vengeance derrière tout ça … bien plus.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Arhilis devra vivre avec ses choix et laisser un autre fragment de sa vie derrière elle.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	28. Vent de cendre

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis rentrait à Doucebrise pour tomber face à Orthjolf et Vingalmo. Les deux vampires, manipulés par une force inconnue, avaient déjà massacré Lydia. Ma'isha, presque exsangue, était aux portes de la mort. La bosmer n'a alors pas eu d'autre solution que de transmettre le don noir à la petite, sans garantie de son réveil.**

**À présent, elle va à nouveau laisser son existence derrière elle.**

* * *

Cette affreuse coquille de noix s'immobilise enfin. Plus de roulis, de tangage, mon calvaire est fini. Si je n'avais pas réquisitionné la chambre de cette loque de capitaine, tout l'équipage m'aurait vue en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. Je savais que le vampirisme avait des inconvénients, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que le mal de mer en ferait partie. Maintenant que j'y repense, je m'estime heureuse que le bateau de Titus Mede II ait été immobilisé, ou la grande Oreille Noire que je suis aurait eu quelques difficultés à remplir son plus gros contrat.

_- "Madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous sommes arrivés."_

Cette odeur de nordique putride ... je l'ai senti arriver avant même qu'il ne frappe au battant. J'ai pourtant bien spécifié à ces misérables humains que je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange. Ce jeune mousse a vraiment un sacré culot … m'appeler madame. Qu'il m'ait courtisée dès mon arrivée ne joue pas non plus en sa faveur et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui arracher la gorge ou de le saigner à blanc pour me refaire une santé.

_- "Merci bien Barnalf, j'arrive tout de suite."_

Les bonnes manières, c'est ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de me comporter comme une modèle de bienséance avec ces pauvres mortels idiots, mais je suis en terrain inconnu et je n'ai pas le choix, peu importe mon envie de tuer l'importun.

_- "Le capitaine vous attend sur le pont."_

Sans raison. Je ne comptais pas le payer quand nous sommes partis, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'ai même envie de lui demander une compensation pour l'attitude de ses sous-hommes pendant la traversé. Mais s'il veut me parler, je devrais à nouveau faire l'effort de l'écouter. Il pensera que je suis avenante … et je pourrais lui extorquer des informations. Sincèrement, les humains et leurs bonnes manières … pfff.

* * *

Le vent, le sable et le soleil … trop de soleil. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourrie et les effets commencent à être dramatique. J'ai intérêt à y remédier au plus vite.

_- "COMBIEN ?"_

Même en considérant la tempête de sable, je pense qu'il est difficile de rater un cri pareil. Même un mortel n'aurait aucun mal à entendre la dispute entre le capitaine nordique et un dunmer. Quand je pense que je suis venue en partie pour échapper à ce genre d'exclamations intempestives.

_- "Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu Adril._

_- Deux mille septims pour un seul chargement de blé, c'est de l'extorsion."_

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les tarifs. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, voyez ça avec la Compagnie de l'Empire Orientale._

Allons-bon, encore une magouille de la Compagnie. Je pensais que l'accident de Vittoria Vici aurait un peu calmé leurs ardeurs … il faut croire que non.

_- "J'y compte bien capitaine Loup-de-Mer._

_- Ghrrr … pfff, faites comme vous voulez."_

Un nordique grognant, comme c'est original. Mais difficile d'en attendre plus de la part d'une créature plus proche de l'ours que de l'humain. Et puis la réponse est au moins appropriée au ton de la discussion, même si à sa place, j'aurais plutôt arraché les yeux de la grande tête du gris.

_- "Qui est cette jeune femme ?"_

Pas trop tôt. Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi lent ?

_- "Et bien …_

_- Laissez. Elle va se présenter elle-même."_

Peuh, cours toujours.

_- "Alors, qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Personne._

_- Personne ?_

_- Personne."_

Je ne compte pas m'attarder, alors je n'ai aucune raison de donner mon nom. Surtout pas à un être inférieur qui ne connaît pas sa place.

_- "Dites-moi Gjalund, je pensais que vous ne preniez plus de passagers._

_- Il n'a pas eu le choix._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Ce bon capitaine a une dette envers moi."_

Et elle ne sera pas remboursée tant que je n'aurais pas éventré l'autre malade et tous ceux qui le suivent … qui qu'ils soient.

_- "Une dette …_

_- Disons juste que le vieux tient mal la boisson."_

Lui annoncer que cet imbécile et son équipage de porcs puants se sont fait manipulés et possédés à cinq reprises pour emmener des groupes vers Bordeciel, sachant que ces groupes avaient pour seul et unique objectif de me faire la peau … ça ne ferait que pousser le gris à se questionner plus en avant sur mon identité. Ce genre d'attention est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

_- "Un concours de boisson … je vois …"_

Il n'est pas dupe … pas trop bête pour un dunmer. Mais discuter avec lui me fait perdre du temps, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_- "Capitaine, votre second m'a dit que vous désiriez me parler._

_- En … en effet._

_- …_

_- …"_

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend cet empoté ?

_- "Et bien, allez-y._

_- Ha, oui. En fait, nous … nous partons pour Lenclume … dès demain … et nous ne serons pas de retour avant … plusieurs semaines._

_- Alors je payerai l'un de vos concurrents pour me ramener à Vendeaume._

_- J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible."_

Voilà que l'autre s'en mêle. C'est une vraie manie chez les mortels … il faudra que je pense à noyer tous ceux qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

_- "Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?_

_- Au courant de quoi ?_

_- Vous ne sentez rien ?"_

Si, l'odeur et le bruit de ton sang qui bat à ta tempe réveille chez moi une irrésistible envie de te démembrer.

_- "Non, rien de particulier._

_- Levez la main._

_- Et après ?_

_- Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?_

_- … Non._

_- Frottez vos doigts et dites-moi ce que sentez._

_- Du sable … rien de neuf, le vent en souffle jusque dans ma cabine._

_- Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas du sable. Ce sont des cendres soufflées par le Mont Écarlate, le premier signe avant coureur d'une éruption."_

Une éruption volcanique, bien sûr.

_- "D'ici quelques jours, le volcan atteindra un pic d'activité et emplira l'air d'épais nuages de cendres. _

_- Quand bien même, je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette cendre dans l'air et l'impossibilité de rallier Bordeciel en bateau._

_- La cendre ne va pas rester en l'air éternellement, mademoiselle. Elle va se déposer sur l'eau et se solidifier. Notre port sera fermé dès demain, peu de bâtiments sont en mesure de prendre la mer dans ces conditions."_

S'il insiste pour me parler comme à une enfant … je vais vraiment finir par lui faire mal.

_- "Si la couche est solide, elle doit être praticable. Il suffira de rejoindre les bateaux au large._

_- Malheureusement, cela n'est pas possible non plus. La cendre provient des tréfonds du Mont écarlate et, même solidifiée, restera incandescente. La couche solidifiée est impraticable sans de très bonnes connaissances en magie de lévitation et une grande résistance à la chaleur. Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez dans ce cas là, donc à moins de partir avec la Vierge-du-Nord, vous devez renoncer à quitter l'île jusqu'à ce que le Mont se calme._

_- Et cela prendra combien de temps ?_

_- Un peu plus de trois mois._

_- TROIS MOIS ?_

_- Deux et demi, si nous sommes chanceux. Je m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas, c'est un fait établi que Solstheim est fréquemment isolée du continent._

_- Fréquemment à quel point ?_

_- Dès que le Mont Écarlate s'emporte et, croyez-moi, il est réglé comme une horloge. Trois mois d'activité pour trois mois de repos."_

Mais alors, le capitaine …

_- "VOUS LE SAVIEZ !_

_- Et bien … heu … oui mais …_

_- Vous le saviez avant même de quitter Vendeaume et vous n'avez pas jugé bon __… _DE ME PRÉVENIR ?

_- Vous étiez …__ je …_ et puis vous …"

Il a peur … parfait.

_- "Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous laissez vivre._

_- Je … je …"_

Encore une hésitation et sa gorge va se changer en fontaine de sang … ça va être tellement beau.

_- "Gjalund Loup-de-Mer est l'un des seuls commerçants pouvant négocier avec Corberoc. Quand à moi, je suis Adril Arano, Vice-Conseiller de la grande Maison Rédoran. Par conséquent, au moindre geste déplacé de votre part, la totalité de la garde Rédoran vous abattra sans sommation. Cette raison est-elle suffisante à vos yeux ?_

_- …_

_- Bien, heureux que cela soit réglé. J'espère que vous repartirez rapidement. Dans le cas contraire, ne troublez pas l'ordre publique et nous pourrons peut-être vous tolérer à Corberoc. Mais soyez sûre qu'on vous surveille. À présent, excusez-moi, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Capitaine, au plaisir de vous revoir."_

Partir pour Lenclume avec les brutes avinées ou être coincée sur Solstheim avec les dunmers et leur airs supérieurs … je suis presque tentée de remonter sur la Vierge-du-Nord. Mais je vais rester … car après tout, ici comme ailleurs, rien ne change vraiment. Quoi que je fasse, je reste seule … plus rien ne m'attend en Bordeciel.

* * *

**À peine arrivée, Arhilis se débrouille pour se faire un ennemi en la personne d'Adril Arano. En plus de ça, elle a l'air d'être devenue particulièrement aigrie à l'encontre des mortels. Son séjour sur Solstheim a l'air mal parti.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, elle reviendra sur les raisons de sa présence sur l'île.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt.**


	29. Réminiscences

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le dernier chapitre, Arhilis arrive en Solstheim et, face à la menace de l'éruption du Mont Ecarlate, s'y sait bloquée pour plusieurs mois.**

**Il faut à présent comprendre les conditions de son départ de Bordeciel.**

* * *

La lumière de la lune et le ciel nocturne, quel joie d'être à nouveau dans mon domaine. Tout cela serait parfait sans ce visage enjoué … lui qui est d'habitude si détaché.

_- "Feran, cessez de vous extasier comme un enfant._

_- Je ne m'extasie pas, je profite. Voilà si longtemps que je n'ai pas quitté le château … alors avec ce que vous me demandez …_

_- Il faudra vous y habituer._

_- Oh, mais je m'y ferais sitôt que vous m'aurez donné la clé."_

Avec ce qui m'attend, je n'ai d'autre choix que de la lui confier. J'ose espérer que ça ne lui donnera pas d'idées.

_- "Tenez … et rappelez-vous, ce n'est temporaire, je la récupère dès mon retour._

_- Je sais bien. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherai à rien._

_- J'espère pour vous. Venez à présent, nous rentrons.  
_

_- Certainement, passez devant. Mais tout de même Arhilis, je ne m'attendais pas à pareille collection."_

Encore heureux. S'il en avait entendu parler, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter. Ce qui repose ici doit demeurer cacher et ne jamais être libéré … jamais.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas y revenir aussi vite, mais en considérant ce que j'amène à présent …

_- "Si vous avez la clé, je suppose que vous en êtes la propriétaire. Mais c'est étrange, Sérana m'a parlé de votre demeure de Blancherive, pourtant elle n'a jamais mentionné celle-ci._

_- Ce manoir n'appartient à personne … d'ailleurs, il n'existe pas. L'acte de propriété du terrain est officiellement perdu._

_- Et comment ce document a-t-il … disparu ?_

_- Les gardes racontent qu'une personne anonyme s'est occupée d'un problème épineux pour la châtellerie."_

Ah, qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée cette nuit-là.

_- "Mais personnellement, je préfère la version où le jarl d'Épervine égare le papier par négligence."_

Une version que Vex s'est empressée de gober avant d'aller la propager jusqu'au Palais Bleu de Solitude.

_- "Très bien mais … je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici._

_- Entrez et vous le saurez."_

* * *

Avec le temps dont dispose Feran au château, je ne suis pas étonnée que malgré les centaines d'ouvrages qui en occupent les rayons, il ait lu la totalité de la bibliothèque privée du clan Volkihar et puisse reconnaître ces objets.

_- "Feran, reprenez-vous._

_- …_

_- Et si vous sentez l'influence de l'un des artefacts, prévenez-moi, avant de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter."_

Rien qu'avec la Masse de Molag Bal et le Rasoir de Merhunes Dagon, l'air de la cave était presque irrespirable. Maintenant que j'ai ajouté les autres artefacts daedriques en ma possession, ils le font vibrer d'énergies malsaines. Le miasme qui inonde le sol rendrait fou nombre de personnes et Feran a intérêt à ne pas en être, où je le laisse à son sort.

_- "Quand vous aurez fermé la bouche, nous pourrons peut-être revenir à nos affaires._

_- Ha … heu … certes._

_- Comme vous devez le savoir, la dague et la masse sont trop dangereux, alors je les ai faites sceller par ces chaînes d'argent. Quand au reste des artefacts, je les avais sciemment dispersés sur Bordeciel. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient surveillés et j'étais prévenue du moindre trouble … mais ça ne va pas durer."_

Les sentinelles Rossignols sont parfaites pour veiller sur les objets damnés depuis les ombres, mais ils ne m'accompagneront plus très longtemps et je ne peux pas laisser ces objets dans la nature. Oh oui, je le ressens un peu moins chaque jour … ce lien qui me connecte aux ombres. Les Rossignols se font plus rares autour de moi et cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, le moment dont Nocturne m'a parlée approche.

_- "Si bien que je préfère réunir et garder tout cela en lieu sûr. Amener les artefacts au château mettrait en danger le Clan. Par conséquent, je me suis dit que, quitte à changer ma cave en oubliette, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Le problème voyez-vous, est que je n'ai fait forger que ces deux chaînes et que la personne qui les a forgées ainsi que celle les ayant bénies ne sont … plus de ce monde. C'est pour cela que vous allez avoir recours à d'autres méthodes pour les garder sous contrôle._

_- Quelles méthodes ?_

_- Vous allez utiliser la magie de conjuration pour dresser des barrières sacrées. Concrètement, il s'agira de puiser de l'énergie auprès des Divins pour couper temporairement la connexion entre les artefacts et les Princes qui les ont créés. J'ai dû torturer un prêtre de Mara récalcitrant pendant toute une après-midi pour qu'il se décide à m'en parler mais cela valait la peine que je me suis donnée._

_- S'il s'agit de protections divines, Oréine Jurard aurait certainement plus de facilité à accomplir ce rituel._

_- Contrairement à elle, vous êtes en mesure de supporter la concentration d'énergie daedrique sans vous laisser submerger. Elle n'aurait pas pu voyager avec moi et encore moins entrer dans la cave._

_- Pourtant son affinité à la lumière lui assure autant de résistance à ces forces que notre vampirisme … mais vous le saviez déjà._

_- …_

_- Ne lui faites-vous pas confiance ?_

_- Je ne fais aucunement confiance aux mortels, ils ne le méritent pas."_

Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait.

_- "Voici mes notes sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Apprendrez-les et venez répéter le rituel tous les trois jours._

_- Combien de temps devrai-je m'en occuper ?_

_- Je pense ne m'absenter qu'une semaine … deux, grand maximum._

_- Puisque vous en parlez, je me demandais, où allez-vous exactement ?_

_- Là où je suis attendu … l'île de Solstheim."_

* * *

Les ombres que projettent les flammes des braseros jouent peut-être, mais les rides de son visage me semblent plus marquées que d'habitude. Visiblement, il s'inquiète … peuh.

_- "Feran, cessez de me regarder ainsi. Je vous dis que je vais bien._

_- C'est faux. Vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi Arhilis, vous le savez pertinemment._

_- JE VAIS BIEN ! Maintenant cessez et ne m'obligez pas à me répéter."_

Il n'aime pas que je lui parle ainsi … et bien qu'il s'y habitue. Il est tenu de m'obéir et n'a aucunement le droit de s'adresser à moi de la sorte. En fait, j'aurais dû le remettre à sa place bien avant d'atteindre le château.

_- "Si vous allez si bien … comment expliquez-vous ce que vous avez fait à la jeune fille ?_

_- L'impériale ?_

_- Celle-là même._

_- Pff, ce n'était qu'une sale vermine._

_- C'était une enfant affamée._

_- Elle tenait un couteau._

_- Elle avait à peine la force de tenir debout. Elle ne représentait aucun danger pour vous._

_- Vous auriez préféré que je la laisse partir ?_

_- Non, que vous me laissiez l'amener au château pour lui épargner l'hypothermie. Voilà ce que vous auriez fait … si vous aviez été dans votre état normal._

_- Je SUIS dans mon état normal._

_- Non, vous avez changé. D'abord les soldats impériaux dans les marais … puis le peloton Thalmor près d'Épervine … et maintenant cette petite …_

_- Ces idiots de soldats m'ont défiée et les Altmers m'ont toujours ennuyés avec leur suffisance. Quand à la gamine, elle est morte proprement, cela ne vous suffit pas ?_

_- Vous lui avez brisé les côtes, le sternum, le diaphragme et une partie de la colonne vertébrale. Où voyez-vous une mort propre ?_

_- C'était rapide et je ne l'ai pas torturée._

_- Une vampire avec autant d'honneur que vous … tombée si bas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous aimiez les mortels …_

_- ET VOYEZ COMMENT ILS ME L'ONT RENDU !_

_- Arhilis …_

_- J'aurais dû TOUS les massacrer pour ce qu'ils ont fait._

_- Je vous en prie mon amie, ouvrez les yeux. Vous êtes aveuglée par votre rage, comme le fut Harkon … vous devenez comme lui. Dame Sérana aurait honte de vous._

_- JE VIS POUR ELLE !_

_- Non, vous tuez pour elle … et elle ne le voudrait pas._

_- Ces bouchers ne méritent pas de vivre, quoi que vous en disiez._

_- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider._

_- J'en ai le pouvoir et je le fais. Ces mortels arrogants m'ont tout pris … TOUT !_

_- Mais rien ne justifie votre conduite._

_- Je n'ai plus rien Feran. Plus rien, vous comprenez ?_

_- Et votre fille … ne compte-t-elle pas à vos yeux ?_

_- MA FILLE EST MORTE !_

_- …_

_- Elle … elle est morte … et elle le restera._

_- Arhilis, __cessez de raisonner ainsi. Lady Ma'isha s'est peut-être murée dans le silence, mais elle aurait__ beau vous en vouloir __pendant des siècles__, vous reste__re__z __toujours __sa mère. __Avec l'éternité pour réfléchir, e__lle finira par comprendre que vous la protégiez … que vous n'aviez pas le choix._

_- On a toujours le choix Feran. __J__'ai fais le mien __et elle en paye le prix__. __À présent, __laissez-moi, je dois me préparer. Oh, et __allez demander à Fura de me __remplir quelques flacons, __au cas où__."_

On a toujours le choix. J'ai choisi, tout comme ils l'ont fait … et maintenant, je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne le feront plus jamais.

* * *

**Une bonne nouvelle, sauf peut-être pour Arhilis … Ma'isha a survécu à la conversion. La bosmer n'a pas l'air d'en être particulièrement ravie, pas plus qu'elle ne l'ait de devoir confier son stock de babioles daedriques à Feran Sadri. La rancœur qu'elle nourrit envers tous les mortels est encore inexpliquée, mais semble profondément ancrée.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retournerons sur Solstheim, où Arhilis sera quelque peu absorbée par un récit captivant.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à très bientôt.**


End file.
